Strange Clouds
by Carter-Shiraz
Summary: AU. A little different from the usual CloTi romance. Cloud is new to Midgar, starting anew from quite life in Nibelheim as he tackles college. what should be a simple easy transition is turned upside down when a girl enters his life and turns it on his head
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_:Hey y'all! welcome to my first fanfic ever! I'm a FFVII fanboy and this is in my opinion the greatest game created so i wanted to do a fic on it very badly. this fic is set in a slight AU, in that Shinra is a prestigious university and there's no swords and cool combat sequences (plan to fix that with later fics). anyhow i hope you guys enjoy it and please feel free to drop a review.

DISCLAIMER: all Final Fantasy characters, locations and related material are property of Square-Enix, not mine so do not sue.

*****IMPORTANT NOTICE*****

**Strange Clouds is currently undergoing major changes. The basic story remains intact, along with majority of the author's notes. I'm just trying to change the childishness of the story and lighten the mood and make it more polished and professional. Some chapters, such as this one will be heavily revamped while others will remain relatively untouched. I've made a note of changes made at the end of each chapters. If anyone can give me a better summary, PM me or put it in a review! :)**

_**EDITTED MARCH 2013**_

_**XXX**_

As the sun crept its way into the young man's bedroom, seeping through the curtains like a noxious fluid, Cloud Strife tossed and turned. Morning had come and he hated it.

"Cloud! Honey, you gotta get up. Today's first day remember?" His mother's voice came floating down the hall.

"Shit!" Cloud groaned. He had completely forgotten. Today was supposed to be his first day at university, Shinra U to be exact. And goddammit he was late already!

Lazily pulling himself out of the bed, and rolling onto the floor, trying to wipe the sleep gunk from his eyes. Where the heck did that stuff come from anyway? Scratching away any remaining itches from sleep, he walked to the mirror. Bright blue eyes stared back at him from underneath a shock of unruly blond hair. Cloud often wondered what genetic anomaly had caused his hair to stand up like that, particularly that one large spike near the front. Not exactly the most muscular of young men, he was decently well built, with shoulders wide for his 1.75m frame and ripped abs. Still grumbling he slouched to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Cloud, if you take any longer the class will be writing final exams before you leave."

Groaning once more, Cloud pulled out a shirt, black, with a shiny silver print on the front with a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Checking himself out in the mirror, he absently messed with his hair. Yeah, not too formal, but decently smart. Without giving his personal appearance another thought, he walked down the stairs.

"Morning, Mum" he mumbled when he reached the kitchen.

"Do you honestly have to make such a racket when you walk down the stairs?" Mrs Strife demanded. "You got lead weights in your shoes?"

"I slept well thanks Ma, how was yours?" Cloud asked, with a slight smirk.

Cloud was particularly proud of his relationship with his mother. She was by no means an uncaring mother who let her only son run wild, nor was she a strict authoritarian. Cloud could easily banter with her, and she him. She was a friend in some ways, although the line between mother and son was as clearly defined as ever.

"It was alright. You ready for today?" She asked, handing him a cup of steaming coffee.

"Yeah, I think so," Cloud answered slowly, not sounding too convinced.

"Well, just don't lose sight of the future son," Mrs Strife said with a proud smile as she ruffled his hair.

"Ma!" Cloud protested.

"What? Its not like I can mess it up anymore," Mrs Strife laughed. "I probably don't have to tell you this, Cloud, but remember what you're there to do, okay? Study hard and don't have a royal party okay?"

Cloud groaned yet again. "I know Mum, you've only told me about three times, an hour, everyday, all summer."

"Yeah, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't?" Mrs Strife replied with a shrug. "Maybe you'll finally get yourself a nice girlfriend to keep you on the straight and narrow!"

"Aren't you supposed to tell me not to get involved with girls?" Cloud asked with a quirked eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

"Nah, I know you're a good kid and you won't let yourself get distracted," Mrs Strife replied. "Besides I think a nice older girlfriend will be good for you? Although bring home a old lady and I'll fry your livers myself!"

"Why would you think I'd bring home an old lady, Ma?" Cloud asked with interest.

"Please Cloud, I know how upset you got when Ms Trepe back in Nibelheim left," Mrs Strife laughed.

"That was just a-"

"School boy crush?" Mrs Strife finished for him. "I know I'm just teasing!"

She gave him a tight hug as he stood up. As they broke apart, she cupped his face in her hands. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm proud of me too," Cloud replied nonchalantly.

That earned him a minor cuff on the back of the head.

"Ow," he moaned.

Mrs Strife giggled. "I bet the girls aren't gonna leave you alone the second you hit campus!"

"Why would they, genes like mine," Cloud replied puffing out his chest. "I got them from you!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Mrs Strife answered. "Now move it, before you're late!"

"Okay, see ya Ma," Cloud said leaving the house. "I won't let you down!"

XXX

Commuting's a bitch, Cloud thought as he neared the Cornelia Building. Finding the goddamn venue of his first lecture was a pain to begin with, the campus was immense to say the least! Probably as big as his village Nibelheim.

Another shock awaited him as he entered the lecture hall. Giant and cathedral-like with probably one hundred pews of fifty seats arrange in a dish-like pattern, it could probably fit five hundred students.

And curse Cloud's rotten luck, every single on of those bloody seats were taken! Shit! Looks like his ass had to be content with the cold stone floor.

"Hey," came a voice.

Turning, he caught sight of a pretty brunette girl sitting near him. She scooted a seat over, and patted her newly vacated seat, implying he should sit there.

Relieved, he collapsed into the seat, and turned to see the girl smiling at him. She had very beautiful green eyes, and wore her long light brown hair in a thick braid that was draped over one shoulder of the pink dress she wore, with a pink hair ribbon tied in a bow.

"Can you believe class hasn't even started and its already so full?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is madness!" Cloud agreed. "What's the point?"

"Nerves I guess, hell I got butterflies already!"

"Same here," Cloud replied with a grin. She was really cute, in a delicate sort of way.

"So, you from Midgar?" The girl asked. She seemed very chatty.

"Ah no, I'm from Nibelheim, we just moved here after I was accepted," Cloud replied.

"Oh, that's great! I've always wanted to live in the country, I've lived in the Midgar slums all my life," the girl said. "My names Aerith by the way," she continued, holding out her hand.

Slightly bemused now, Cloud smiled and shook it, wow they're soft! "I'm Cloud."

"So, you excited? I'm sure moving all the way from Nibelheim is terrifying!"

"Well, my Ma came along with me. She got a good job here in the city so it was perfect," Cloud replied. "To be completely honest I'm not sorry to see the back of that piece of shit town!"

"And what about your dad? He stayed in Nibelheim?" Aerith asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." He snorted. "Nor do I care, he walked out on us fifteen years ago."

"Oh," she replied, sounding genuinely shocked. "I'm sorry to bring it up, I'm sure you don't want to talk about it."

Cloud shrugged. "Nah, it doesn't really bother me anymore. I barely knew him anyway, so its his loss more than anything. So what about you?"

Aerith smiled, he wasn't angry with her. "I live with my mother in the slums. I managed to get a bursary, so I decided to study here."

"That's great!" Cloud said.

They had to keep quiet after that, the Head of Department, a tall, stringy looking woman with a deep voice, now stood at the podium and began adressing them. After speaking a while, she dismissed them.

"So why engineering?" Aerith asked, as they left the hall.

Well, I've always wanted to do it, ever since I was kid. I got a job at the local mechanic back home, so I pretty much grew up under machinery. And you? It's not exactly a girl's course."

Aerith frowned at that. "I wanted to do something different, and just to prove it's not a Men-Only-Course."

Cloud actually laughed at that. "Wow, well that's as good a reason as any I guess," he said running a hand through the mass of blonde spikes on his head.

"You're making fun of me!" Aerith said shrilly, with the air of a five year old in the midst of a tantrum.

"No I'm not," Cloud said, although he continued to snigger.

She stopped walking and stood facing him with her hands on her hips. "I'm never going to speak to you again!" She snarled.

Cloud continued to laugh, but didn't say anything more as they continued walking around the campus side by side. He was thankful he had at least made a friend.

"Want anything to eat?" Aerith asked, forgetting her vow of silence.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry," Cloud replied, choosing not to remind her. "But I won't say no to a cold drink."

"It is quite hot, yeah" Aerith agreed as they entered the store.

"What you in a mood for?" Aerith asked.

"How about a Red Bull?" Cloud asked.

"Not really a fan of energy drinks," Aerith said, uncertainly.

"Try a Monster," Cloud replied. "Those are real good," he continued, showing her a large green can.

Aerith shrugged. "Why not?"

They paid for their drinks to a rather old lady who's face seemed to take on an unpleasant sour expression the second she caught sight of Aerith.

"The hell is her problem?" Aerith grumbled as the old crone's gaze followed them as the walked to empty park bench.

"Probably looking at you and feeling her age," Cloud supplied. "Must be hard when you've gotten old and young girls walk past and remind you what you used to be."

"Could be, but it doesn't mean you have to get bitter like that old bitch," Aerith said jerking her thumb in the old woman's direction.

"Yeah well, maybe you look so good it makes her jealous," Cloud suggested.

Aerith's face took on a warm glow. "That's my style," she said with an exaggerated flip of her hair. "Heads turn, asses burn."

"Don't let it go to your head though," Cloud advised, though he laughed along with her, opening his drink.

Aerith had brought a straw along and sipped happily at her Monster. "Y'know its not really that bad."

"Told you so," Cloud grinned.

"Okay score one for the Cloudster!" Aerith said, holding her can out in a mock toast. "Okay, I'm tired of trying to act like a lady," she said flinging the straw away and chugging the rest down.

"Whoaaaa, easy there," Cloud said, trying not to choke on the Monster as Aerith whacked hers.

A small bee buzzed nearby. Aerith nearly shrieked in surprise.

"What the hell its just a bee," Cloud tried to calm her down.

"Fuck off, fuck off!" Aerith muttered as she twisted on her seat, doing a full three-sixty on the seat. "Fucking bee, get lost! Get your own!"

"Whoa, language there!" Cloud laughed.

"Desperate times," Aerith snapped, trying to protect her drink from the bloody bee.

Cloud was laughing so hard he spilt some down his front. "Shit!" He said, looking down.

Soon the bee made a...beeline for him. Jumping up with a yelp, he tore off, while a guffawing Aerith followed.

XXX

"And you though your stalkers couldn't take a hint!" Cloud grumped as they sat down on a small patch of grass underneath a tree, having finally evaded the evil insect.

Aerith giggled. "So much for it just being a bee huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Cloud said. "That bee had it in for me okay?"

"Sure it did," Aerith replied.

Cloud was spared from answering when his phone rang.

Checking his phone, he groaned inwardly.

"Hi, Ma," Cloud said, trying to ignore Aerith's delighted cackle. He felt his cheeks begin to burn red.

"Hey honey, I'm just calling to find out how you're doing and if you're managing to cope," his mother said cheerfully.

Glancing at Aerith, who continued to giggle uncontrolably, he blushed a deep scarlet. "Mom, its been two hours since you last saw me, what could possibly happen? I'm doing fine, I'll talk to you when get home, okay?"

"Okay, no problem," Mrs Strife replied, unperturbed by his rudeness. "I love you."

Cloud hit the red button, and then turned to Aerith, who had finally managed to contain her laughter, but her face was flushed from glee.

Cloud sighed, might as well get it over with. "Just say it."

Aerith looked even more delighted, if that was possible. "MOMMA'S BOY!" She screeched, exploding with laughter.

Cloud's blush deepened.

XXX

Even though his day hadn't been that busy, Cloud collapsed on his bed the moment he reached home.

He had gone for mainly introductory classes, then lunch with Aerith, followed by a long tour of the campus.

"Cloud, I'm home," his mother called.

"Hey," he replied tiredly.

"Cloud?" She said uncertainly, as she entered his room. "How was your day?"

"Tiring," he spoke into his pillow.

"It's not gonna get any better, you know?" She said.

Cloud mumbled something incoherent into his pillow, as Mrs Strife laughed a little bit and walked out.

_**XXX**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: Soooooo? what do you guys think? please review and don't be shy to flame if you feel I am in anyway not true to the game.

_**CHANGES MADE:**_

-added a bit more description to every scene.

-changed the dialogue between Cloud and his mother. Made it much longer and humorous, while adding to their relationship.

-extended Cloud and Aerith's time together.

-added the bee scene


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hey yall! Wow thank you guys for reviewing. Yeah I am a guy and what's more is I'm straight lol. Ok just a quick warning here, this chapter and the ones that are to follow are going to be a lot more hectic and the content will be much more heavy, so if you cringe at swear words and drug abuse, back out NOW! Anyway this chapter is a lot longer than the last one, in retrospect I should have made it a prologue. But anyway here it is, the rest of the chapters are going to be around about this length so happy reading! And watch out for a few cameos from other FF titles. Please don't be shy to review, thanks.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Square-Enix is the owner of Final Fantasy and all related material, I'm just using it because I'm lazy to design my own characters for this story!

EDITTED MARCH 2013

_**XXX**_

"Yo, Spike!"

Cloud whirled around when he heard the voice. Across the street from him was a tall man with dark hair. Look who's talking, Cloud thought, looking at the man's spikey hair. The guy looked across before hurrying across the busy street.

"Hey, how you doin'?" He asked, slightly out of breath. Without waiting for an answer he rushed on, "on your way to Shinra?"

Cloud gave the man a look, before nodding slowly.

"Great!" The other man replied, clearly not taking the hint that Cloud would much rather walk alone. "I'm on my way there too."

"I'm Zack, by the way. Zack Fair," he said holding out his hand.

Cloud hesitated a moment before taking it, "Cloud Strife," he replied evenly.

"So what you studying?"

"Engineering, first year," Cloud answered.

"Co-incidence!" Zack exclaimed in delight. "Me too, only I'm repeating the year."

"Why?" Cloud had to ask.

"Ah, I kinda fucked around a lot last year and ended up failing most of my subjects," Zack said, sounding a little sheepish. "So I was allowed to come back and repeat the year, provided I don't fail anything again."

"Oh," Cloud replied, slightly nervous now.

"So, you from Midgar or did you just move here recently?"

"Uhm, I'm from Nibelheim originally, but I moved here after I was accepted at Shinra."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, adjusting to city life can be a bitch. I would know, I'm from Gongaga."

Cloud smirked. "Gongaga? That's even worse than Nibelheim!"

Zack staggered as if he had been dealt a physical blow. "Ouch, that cut me deep Spike. So we're both small town boys huh?" He said nudging the smaller boy. "And at least Gongona is better than Mideel!"

Cloud laughed at that. "Yeah, Mideel gets the Backward Town Award, for being unable to change in the last two centuries."

As they continued the walk to campus, they joked and made small talk. By the time they had reached Shinra, Cloud knew immediately he had made a friend for life. Zack and him had a lot in common and seemed to have similar interests, apart from sharing similar backgrounds.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Zack asked as soon as they arrived.

"Looks like its Math with Professor Highwind," Cloud replied.

Zack sniggered. "Oh boy, trust them to start with a circus act."

Unsure what to make of his friend's statement, Cloud shrugged and ran a hand through his spikey blond hair. They made there way to a scary looking stone building.

"You sure this is the right place?" Cloud asked uncertainly.

"Yep," Zack replied, sounding so confident Cloud decided not to question any further.

As soon as he walked through the door, the blonde stopped dead in shock. The entire hall was immense and cathedral shaped. It could have easily sat five hundred people. And each and every seat was full.

"Don't worry," Zack assured him. "By mid-year half these people will have either failed or dropped out and we'll be able to find seats."

"Hey! Cloud!" Came a cheery voice behind them. Cloud turned and saw Aerith coming towards them, looking flustered at the crowded hall. "Looks like your late too, we'll just have to find a seat on the stair-"

She broke off as soon as she noticed Clouds raven haired companion.

"Zack," she acknowledged.

"Aerith," he replied tersely.

Cloud looked, confused, back and forth between them. The suddenly tense atmosphere suddenly puplable. "You guys...know each other?"

"We've met," Zack said shortly.

"We went out you bastard!," Aerith snapped shrilly.

"Yeah, until you became a needy, clinging bundle of nerves. 'Oh, Zack! I want you commit, tell me you love me!'" Zack finished in a high-pitched squeaky voice that set Cloud's teeth on edge. "If only you loved me as much as you love swords! What the fuck?"

Aerith looked mortally offended. "Asshole!" She almost shouted.

"OK, OK! Break it up kids!" Cloud quickly placed himself between the two bickering students. "This isn't the time or place to do this, so can you save the emotional offloading until after Math."

They stopped bickering, but continued to glower at each other dangerously, as they sat on either side of Cloud on the stairs and pulled out their notebooks.

"Settle down, settle down!" Came a grouchy voice from the entrance. Professor Highwind had finally made his appearence. A stockily built man, with a shock of hair that seemed to have been blonde at some point in his life, but was now a dirty looking gray, Professor Highwind took one look around the hall before sighing loudly into his microphone.

"Is this really the best they could do?" He snarled. "So you are the engineers of the future huh? Well I fear for the planet if this bunch of genetic garbage is going to be building it! You are the sorriest lot of first years I've seen in the twelve miserable fucking years I've taught!"

His crass manner of speaking, and particularly vulgar speech must have shocked the first years, for all of them, with the exception of Zack stared, wide-eyed at the professor. But he was not finished with them as yet.

"You are not engineers, you are blobs of flesh, with no purpose. It is my job to turn you from the useless dungbeetles you are into tough, no nonsense engineers like myself," he continued, puffing his chest out. "I take no fucking bullshit what so ever! Lemme just warn you unwashed fuckers in advance."

At this point he paused to pull out a cigarette which he promptly lit.

"I will be in charge of Math class, and I don't stand for bullshit, so you better kick your dirty arses into gear, or mark my words they will be hell to pay!"

With that he took a long drag of his cigarette, possibly to calm his fragile nerves, before barking at the student to begin taking notes and spent the next hour talking about vector operations (all the while verbally abusing the students with a barrage of swear words and clever insults).

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Zack said cheerfully as they exited the class.

"Are you kidding?" Aerith said, the pretty brunette looked mortified, her face was still pale and her green eyes wide. "That guy's insane, he shouldn't be allowed to teach anything!"

"Say what you like, but trust me Highwind's a genius, sure he's a bit on the raw side, and he's pretty fucked up, but believe me when it comes down to it, the old bastard knows his shit!" Zack answered.

"Well that's your opinion!" Aerith snarled. "Cloud agrees with me, don't you Cloud?"

Feeling both sets of eyes on him, Clous just laughed. "I think he's a cool guy, fucked up yeah, but cool, I'm quite impressed, I actually understood all that vector shit!"

"Boys!" Aerith sighed, shaking her head.

XXX

The rest of the day proved to be quite entertaining. After Math, they reported to Physics which was taught by a rather rolly polly little man, called Heidegger who seemed to be pretty confused about the work himself, but managed to entertain the students with his mad bumbling. Followed by Chemistry with a woman named Scarlet. Both Cloud and Zack agreed she scored a brilliant nine out of ten on the hotness rating. Most probably due to her red dress with a dangerously low neckline and high slit on her thigh. The boys in class spent the entire session on the edge of their seats, drool practically pouring from their mouths. All this time Aerith shook her head in disgust muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "horny fuckheads" under her breath repeatedly.

With Chemistry out of the way, the three found themselves free for the rest of the day.

"Well, that was an eventful day," Zack said, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, it was," Cloud agreed. "So what you guys wanna do now?"

"Well we can go for lunch or something," Zack suggested.

Cloud was all for it, but Aerith interupted. "Sorry, but I have to take a train all the way to Sector 5 so I need to be going right about now, see you guys later."

Cloud watched as the cheery girl turned and walked away, her long braid swinging side to side in time with her movements.

"Well, guess its just you and me buddy," Zack said, draping an arm around the blonde man's shoulder.

"So what you wanna do?" Cloud answered lazily.

"Well," Zack said thoughtfully. He seemed to debate with himself for a moment. "Cloud, we're cool right, we buddies, we don't...judge do we?"

Not sure where this was going, Cloud looked at Zack in bewilderment. "Uhm, yeah, I hope you don't plan on hitting on me dude!"

Caugh slightly off guard, Zack threw his head back and laughed. "No, no, no Cloud seriously!" Calming down, he added a little more seriously. "I wasn't gonna say anything while Aerith was here, but...I know a great place we can hang out for a while before we head home."

Cloud considered Zack's words. "Okay," he said finally.

Zack's face lit up like a kid in a sweet shop. "Great! Let's move!"

Cloud sniggered a little at his friends exuberance as they made their way across the campus. Eventually they came to a grassy, park-like area. Picnic benches littered the area, while came to a sort of cliff, which overlooked a massive football field.

"Wow, Zack this place rocks!" Cloud said in awe, it was so peacefull and calming, an oasis in the middle of the polluted mass that was the norm in Midgar.

"Yeah, well interesting way of putting, I'm assuming your pun was unintentional," Zack laughed.

Frowning a little, wondering what on earth Zack was on about, Cloud continued to follow the older boy across the field. He soon saw a multitude of people gathered around a bench, sitting on the edge of the cliff. He noticed a large black man in the centre of the group.

"Zack! Where you at home boy?" The big guy yelled on spotting the dark haired man.

"Barret, ol' buddy! Your cheap shit damn scared me away from this fucking hellhole!" Zack said cheerfully.

Barret's face darkened in anger. "If yer don't enjoy my shit, take yer gil and fuck off, find another bitch to sell yer dope!"

"Aww aww, Barret, you know I'm only kidding with ya, you know how much I love your goods."

Cloud was now thoroughly confused. Zack and this Barret guy were obviously well aquainted. And what "shit" were they on about.

"So what you have for me today?" Zack asked conversationally.

The other three people at the table smiled. One red-haired guy smirked, while the blonde and brown haired men sniggered.

"Whaddya think I am, Zack? I only sell the best, have I ever given anythin' less?"

"I can remember a few times, yeah, you have been known to give some bad kush now and then."

It finally clicked exactly what Zack's intentions were. Cloud was shocked, he would have never taken Zack for a stoner.

The large man guffawed as he thumped Zack on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"Nuthin's changed has it Puppy? Who's yer friend?"

Gathering up his composure, Zack stood up straight. "This is Cloud."

"Awww, new blood, huh?" Barret growled good naturedly, "nice to meet ya Spike!"

Barret seemed to speak above the normal volume of a shout, and his roughly affectionate pat on Clouds back, nearly sent him flying.

"Hey, uhm likewise," he replied nervously.

"Name's Barret!" The large man boomed. "These faggots here are Reno, Zell and Irvine."

The three other guys at the table, waved. Now that Cloud had figured out what was going on here, he now knew why the had such glazed looks in their eyes. It also explained the thick smoke that was furling up around them.

"What's the matter Cloud? Never been around people smoking weed before?" Zack teased. "Come on, just relax your spikey head down a little."

A little bit uncomfortable, Cloud set himself down on the grass, as Zack began dealing with Barret.

"Come on 20 gil? You crazy Barret, I wouldn't pay you that much for acid!"

"You don't wanna pay, then you don't fucking smoke Puppy! Simple as that!" Barret snarled in reply.

The haggling went on for a while until eventually Zack plopped down next to Cloud, two long joints in his hand.

"So, Spikey...ever smoked one of these before?" Zack asked, as if he had been doing this for years.

Unsure how to answer, Cloud tried keep his voice still as a truckload of memories flooded his mind. "A few times, but always far between."

"Well, I doubt you've had anything like this before," Zack said, adjusting the joint in his fingers almost reverently. "Yo, Barret hit me with a light, would ya?"

"Damn right I'm gonna hit you with a light!" Barret snapped, throwing a lighter at Zack, which hit him painfully behind his ear. "Whaddya think I am? Your fucking slave?" he demanded as Zack rubbed the spot tenderly.

"I was gonna go with 'very good friend'," Zack said, in mock outrage. Nonetheless, he picked up the lighter and placed the joint between his lips.

Cloud watched with a mixture of awe and dread as Zack lit it, taking a long drag, then inhaling deeply before exhaling as a long column of smoke escaped his lips. He took a few more puffs before handing the joint to Cloud, who hesitantly took it.

"Don't worry ,Spike. It's just weed, nothing extra's in there. Trust me," Zack said. Cloud would have dearly liked to tell him how difficult it was to trust him while his eyes were already turning red, and his expression was drooping.

Looking down at the smoking roll of stuffed paper in his hand he hesitantly raised it to his lips.

No stranger to the crushed leaf in his hand, Cloud couldn't help but tremble in trepidation at the thought. He knew exactly what weed could do to a person. On top of that, everyone around was watching him intently, as if he were a rat and they were birds of prey, waiting to snare him.

Refusing to back down from Zack's thinly veiled challenge he placed the joint between his lips and began to inhale. He pulled on it, then inhaled the smoke further into his lungs. He could almost feel the smoke tainting everything it touched. Turning it black and evil. He exhaled, tasting the foul taste as the smoke left his lips. It was disgusting! It was like a vile stench, polluting his very being, yet he still took another drag, and another and another. Until the entire joint was finished.

He turned to see Zack smiling at him, though his eyes were unfocused.

"Well, let's hear for the new boy!" Barret yelled.

There was a bit of cheering from the assembled group. Cloud felt himself smiling sheepishly, not sure whether to feel proud or ashamed. He noticed Zack lighting the other joint.

"What're doing, Zack? Isn't one enough?" He blurted.

Zack gave him a condescending look, with one raised eyebrow. "You're already buzzing? From half a joint? Dammit, Cloud you're weaker than I thought!", he said with a snigger.

The rest of them started cackling as well.

"I am NOT weak!" Cloud shouted. "I bet I can smoke just as much as any of you!"

Zack calmly took another pull, before holding the joint out to Cloud. "Care to back that claim up?", he asked.

Scowling, Cloud took it from him and took another deep drag. They did not wait this time, instead passing the joint between them until it was nothing but a smoldering butt on the grassy floor.

By that time, Cloud himself completely happy and content. A lazy smile crept its way across his features. His head felt light, as if something had filled it with some happy gas. He felt himself floating, feeling invincible, no sad thought could enter his mind. His mother's disappointed face faded from his mind's eye, as if some unseen forced appeared and pushed it away. A pleasant buzzing filled his head, slowing down space and time, nothing mattered anymore. It was so easy to just ...forget.

He leaned back in happiness on the grass, noting Zack and the others were quiet too, enjoying their high.

Then she came.

Cloud's hazy mind sharpened at the arrival of two girls. The first was short and wore her dark hair short, reaching slightly lower than her ears. She had short green shorts with a yellow tank top that flattered her slim figure, but it was her companion that capture Cloud's attention the most.

Tall and long legged, the girl stood in a red miniskirt, that covered practically nothing, coupled with a white, sleeveless top that revealed her midriff, where a silver ring glittered in her navel. Her long, black hair reached her waist, and framed a face more lovely than any other Cloud had seen.

The two girls strode past them and the shorter one ran to Barret.

"Barret!", she yelled hugging the large man, her small size even more prominent next to Barret's sheer bulk.

"Yuffie!" Barret returned her hug warmly.

The other girl strode past them, and settled herself on the bench. She took out a cigarette and lit it, before reclining slightly and turning to the rest.

"Barret! Good to see you," she said calmly with a smile. "Zell, Irvine, Reno!" She said crossing her legs, making them even more appealing to Cloud.

"Tifa!" They all chorused back to her.

"What're doing here girl," Barret asked.

"Same thing you are, dumbass," she replied with another award winning smile. "To get fucked up stoned!"

They cheered, including Yuffie, who had just slyly taken a joint from Barret's pocket.

"And? What about me? You forget me already, Teef?", Zack asked from the grass.

Looking down at him, she smiled warmly. "Zack, how long has it been? Last I heard, you were kicked out of Shinra for your terrible results."

"Yeah well, they decided to let me back in," Zack returned. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing Psychology here, I graduated last year," she answered.

"With distinction," Yuffie added as she lit her cigarette.

"Wait, you got a distinction?" Zack asked incredulously.

Tifa ignored his patronising tone as she took another puff of her cigarette. "Yes, Zack. I am capable of more than just getting stoned. Which reminds me, Barret I'm not paying today."

Barret glowered at her. "Tifa, you never pay me, s'not fair to my other customers."

"Are your other customers as close to your heart as I am?" Tifa said smoothly.

Grumbling a little, Barret conceded defeat. "Ayt, but from next time you paying, ya hear?" He said handing her a joint.

"Of course, Barret," she replied, tossing her cigarette aside, to light the joint.

"Well, we better get going," Zack said, pulling himself to his feet. "Hope to see you guys later!"

"See ya, Zack!" Yuffie called.

Cloud stood up and followed suit as Zack greeted everyone, although he was too shy to approach the sexy brunette on the bench, before they turned and left.

Once they were out of earshot, Zack gave his friend a megawatt smile. "So? What do you think? They're a cool bunch right?"

"Well yeah, I guess. I'll have to get to know them a little better," Cloud replied uncertainly.

"Aww maaaan," Zack whined. "Dude you need to stop being so uptight. Next time try to speak more, I know they seem intimidating, but they aren't!"

"Next time?" Cloud couldn't help but ask.

"Well, duh next time! You don't honestly plan on not going down there again, do you?"

Cloud turned away and was disturbed to find himself thinking the same thing. Did he want to go back? What would happen if he got caught? This time he was sober enough that the thoughts did not float out of his mind.

XXX

"Cloud, honey I'm home!" Came Mrs Strife's voice as she walked through the door.

"Hey, mum," Cloud answered.

"How was college?" She asked as she hung up her coat.

"It was okay, I guess, most of the teachers are a bit on the loopy side," Cloud said from the couch.

Mrs Strife giggled a little at that. "Well as long as they can get the message across to you kids, I don't care if they do it in a strait jacket."

"Cloud are you okay?" She asked as she entered the living room, to find her only son collapsed on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine mum," he answered.

"Oh, Cloud, you're a mess! Rough day?"

"I guess you could say that, it's just taking a little longer to adjust than I thought."

"Oh," Mrs Strife said as she walked towards him. "Don't worry you'll get there eventually, just persevere."

Cloud grunted in response. His mother had a knack of trying to chat while he wasn't in a mood.

"Cloud, what's that smell?" Mrs Strife said, sounding alarmed.

Cloud stiffened, she could smell it! She knew what he had been up to, he was caught.

"Oh my god, CLOUD! You made dinner!"

He felt himself go limp with relief. Cloud had been desperately hungry as soon as he reached home and had whipped up something in the kitchen, deciding to make extra in case his mother came home and wondered suspiciously why her son was so hungry.

"Oh Cloud, you're the best son ever, you knew knew I was gonna be late, so you cooked dinner! I'm so proud," she said embracing a clearly bemused Cloud.

"Well, you know me, mum," he said. "Always trying to be helpfull."

"I was a bit worried that you would lose yourself, but I see that I was wrong and should've trusted you more!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, well. All is well now, mum."

Cloud couldn't help but feel guilty as she tucked into her food.

_**XXX**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Please review, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Note that a lot more is going to happen soon, sorry for giving the three stoners no dialogue and contribution at all, but they served their function bby just being there, I promise to give them some story later as well. I might have been a little stereoptypical with using Barret as the merchant, but hey if the shoe fits... Anyway please review if you have the time, and thank you once again to those that have Till next time!

_**CHANGES MADE:**_

This was an easier chapter to write, was almost me at my best, so most changes were negligible__


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys, sorry if I'm just a little bit late. Lifes gotten kinda tough with college and stuff. I'm trying to upload once a week but 3 chaps in and I'm already off schedule. This chapter was a bitch. Its shorter than the last, but longer than the first. Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate it. I did notice a lot of you have favourited and alerted the story, while I appreciate please drop a review next time, even if its just a period lol. Ok just to clarify. Thank you very much ayannaaki, your reviews are the best I get and in no way are they annoying. And faebsel I did warn you its an AU and the content is heavy and the reason I did it was because I wanted something different to do on this site, apart from the usual sap/romance that's pretty common here, so sorry if you don't like it, but you were warned. Anyway enough gab here's chapter 3! Disclaimer: if I owned it, would it be published on a site called FANFICTION?

"Now listen up all of you fucking idiots!" Professor Highwind barked at his audience. "If I tell you the vector equation of a circle is given by| r - (a - b) | what is the vector equation of a line? Well what the fuck are you looking at me like you wanna rip my pants off and suck my cock? Do the FUCKING PROBLEM!" He finished somewhat dramatically.

Cloud sat staring calmly at his lecturer. It had been the first time his vile language and raw manner had failed to cause the blonde man to wince. And he was a little too worried at the moment, having bigger problems than a particularly temperamental lecturer. He had yet to locate Zack and Aerith. They had planned to meet up during Math as usual last night, yet niether of them had pitched up as yet. Even though it had only been a week since he had known either of them, he was sure they wouldn't be skipping class.

Oh were they? He couldn't help but ask himself. Back home in Nibelheim he had always been a loner. Not always out of choice, he always felt the kids around him were way to immature for him. But he had found it strange that two people seemed to genuinely want to hang out with him. He still had trouble believing that wasn't just some extremely elaborate plan to embarass him, or some sick sadistic joke. He had never really been bullied, but the emotional trauma of constantly being overlooked and left out had taken its toll on the young man. Distrusting everyone, he had finally let his walls down to two people that were tossing it into his face.

Cloud heaved a sigh into his notes as he tried to concentrate on the problem instead of his dilemma.

XXX

"Yo Cloud!"

Cloud whipped his head in surprise as he walked under the steel canopy that covered the picnic area outside the canteen, his features softening into a smile as he recognised the brown haired youth that called out to him. Kunsel was a friend Cloud had made nearly three weeks back, once he had arrived in Midgar and was taking a tour of the city. The friendly young man was quite the loudmouth and even though Cloud had barely said a word during the entire tour, he still enjoyed the other boy's company.

As he walked towards Kunsel and the large group of kids around him, he saw the reason most of them were probably there to begin with: a hookah. A long bottle of water, topped with a long steel pipe and a ceramic pot for tobacco, it was quite popular in teenage culture. And obviously a major calling card for instant friends.

"Sup, Kunsel," he said warmly.

"Aaaaaaaah man, just living it up, as you can see," Kunsel said sweeping his arm. Cloud noticed the girl with short brown hair was eyeing him a little oddly.

"Kunsel, you rude bastard! You haven't even bothered introducing us to your friend," she said pleasantly.

"Well excuse me, Jessie," Kunsel said. "I was about to do just that!"

"Well you were taking your own time to do it, so I figured you might need reminding."

Kunsel gave a low growl in irritation.

"Cloud these are my friends, this is Cissnei," he continued gesturing to a pretty red-headed girl, who waved in response.

"Dio," a large looking dude, with biceps roughly as large as Cloud's thigh.

"These are Biggs and Wedge," Kunsel added, looking at a thin gangly fellow sitting next to a rotund looking youth.

"Elena," a blonde girl smiled dazzlingly at him.

"And the big-mouth is Jessie," Kunsel finished, earning him a scowl from said big-mouth.

"Pull up a seat," Cissnei said scooting up.

Sitting down, Cloud found himself fighting not to stare at the others.

"Give the new boy the pipe," Biggs shouted.

"You didn't have to scream in my fucking ears Biggs you prick!" Elena snapped. "Feels like you broke my eardrums. "

"Please, its not like you use those fucking ornaments anyway," Biggs replied dismissively.

Cloud took the pipe from Jessie and watched as Biggs and Elena traded insults and glares. Unfortunately it sounded to Cloud that what had started as playful banter was fast becoming something a little more personal. Clearly Kunsel picked it up too, for once Elena snarled at Biggs for being a "tight-assed faggot" he decided to step in.

"Someone play a fucking tune before these two kill each other."

"Gladly," Cissnei said pulling out her phone.

Music filled the air, Cloud felt his head bobbing along to the tune, it sounded like a Dance number he wasn't familiar with. This seemed to be a ritual in this group, for as soon as the song had reached its end Cissnei turned it off and Dio, who sat next to her, began playing a song of his own. It went on like this for a while, until it came time for Cloud's turn. He fervently began scrolling through his playlist, unsure if his choice of music would go down well in this group. Finally finding a decently butch song he began playing.

"Yeah?" Jessie asked as Usher's voice filled the air. "Good choice, Cloud."

"Kinda old though," Dio muttered.

"Good music is timeless," Jessie snapped.

"Well, geez. I'm sorry Jessie, had no idea you hit on guys this soon after meeting them," Dio grumbled as Jessie flushed a deep scarlet. Cloud in the meantime looked simply confused.

"What'd you say?" He asked Dio.

"Nothing, nothing," Jessie answered. "Dio just talks through his ass is all!"

"Now hold on just a second," Dio began.

"Ahhh, I think I got to go now," Cloud said. "I have class."

"So soon?" Cissnei asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back," Cloud replied.

"Wait, before you go you need to add us on BBM," Jessie said.

"Oh right," Cloud replied bulling out his Blackberry and took all the PINs that came before leaving.

XXX

"Where the fuck were you guys?" Cloud snarled as soon as he set his eyes on his two "friends".

Aerith gave him a serious fish eye before saying, "Nice to see you to Cloud. And here we thought he'd forget us Zack."

"Guess we were wrong, huh Aerith? Guess there's more brains under that spikey head than we thought," Zack replied.

"Both of your sarcasm is in poor taste," Cloud spat. "I was worried sick about you two ungrateful bitches!"

"Oh geez Cloud, if you must know the train broke down and Zack came to walk me as the slums can get a little dangerous."

"Oh," Cloud said, he's anger vanishing. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's prefectly alright," Aerith said. "We should have told you, but things were a bit hectic and well we didn't want anyone else missing class."

"Yeah, we're sorry too Spike," Zack said running his hand through his hair in embarassment. "We shoulda told you."

"Nah, it's cool, we're all okay now right? No harm done," Cloud smiled.

"Now that's the spirit, Spikey!" Zack yelled, his signature grin whipping back into place. "And it's Chem now, wonder what Scarlet's gonna be wearing today?"

Aerith sighed inwardly as Cloud's face lit up at the prospect, but tried to smile faintly along with the boys, despite her disapproval, and ire.

XXX

"I tell you, nothing can go wrong today!" Zack exclaimed, stretching as soon as they piled out of chemistry. "Cheers to the freaking WEEKEND!"

"I'll drink to that," Cloud joined in.

Aerith rolled her eyes, nonetheless the boys' good spirits were infectuous. "There's a party at the bar, everybody put your glasses up!"

To her surprise both Cloud and Zack whipped around and gave her a weird look.

"Aerith? Are you okay," Cloud asked tentatively.

Slightly put out, Aerith glared at the boys. "I am perfectly capable of having a good time you know?" She snarled. "Just because I don't run around with a stupid smile on my face all the time doesn't mean I'm a complete grouch!"

"Well, I never would have thought you liked that song, much less knew the lyrics," Cloud said.

"Oh fuck off the both of you," she snapped in reply, before striding to the canteen in a foul mood.

Shrugging, they took after her. Soon their happy smiles and cheery faces got to her and a smile reappeared on her face.

"Y'know, I think today was a truly perfect day!" Zack gushed. "I mean what could go wrong?"

Almost as if in answer, the clouds that had been creeping across the sky burst and began pouring on them.

"You had to say it?" Aerith asked.

"Don't blame me, blame Mother Nature. Bitch seems to be having a particularly bad case of PMS this month," he added thoughfully gazing at the sky.

Amost as if Mother Nature had heard him, and fully intended to show Zack just what a bitch she could be, the rain came down harder and lightning lit up the grey sky.

"Let's get outta here!" Cloud yelled, as the three ran to the canteen and sanctuary of the steel canopy.

"Whoaa, it's really coming down, huh?" Zack said as raindrops the size of bullets pelted the canopy above them causing a massive ruckus.

"Let's just get a place to sit," Aerith said, sounding tired.

They soon found a bench, but Cloud's eyes lit up as he saw a familiar group of people.

"Hey, I'll be right back," he said to Zack and Aerith as he stood up. "Just gotta go say hello to a few friends."

"Sure thing," Aerith said, trying to squeeze the water out of her long braid.

"Hey guys," Cloud said striding up to the table. "How's it going?"

"Just great and you my Spikey haired friend?" Kunsel said. He was standing near the table, rather than sitting at it. "Bullshit weather we're having right?"

"Fuck yeah," Cloud replied, it was only then that he noticed the hot chick from the fields sitting down at the table, watching him intently.

Catching the glance, and recognising the looks of vague familiarity on the pair's faces, Kunsel looked from one to the other. "You guys know each other?"

"Nope," Cloud said a little quickly. He had not noticed how large the girl's breasts were the last time. They practically filled her entire button shirt to capacity, causing it to look as if the buttons would pop and shoot the nearest observer in the eye.

The girl giggled a little. "Fuck man, it's cold Kunsel."

"Yeah, sure is!" He said as she stood next to him. He scooped her into a tight hug. "Damn, best way to keep warm is body heat!" He declared, as she giggled again.

Looking at Cloud, who seemed just a little uncomfortable at their display, he laughed. "Wanna join? Two man threesomes aren't gay as long as you don't look me in the eye," he said with a wink.

"Uhm, thanks, but I think I'll pass," Cloud laughed. He noticed the girl smile.

"Well, I gotta go see someone," Kunsel said checking his phone. "Need a new cuddle buddy, sorry Teef, but she kisses too!"

"Aww Kunsel you just gonna drop me like that," she teased. Cloud liked the way her voice wasn't high and childish like most girls, but mature and deep.

"I'll leave you two kids alone then," Kunsel said, before heading away.

Cloud sat down at the next table with the girl. "So what's your name? I know you by sight, but didn't catch any more."

"Tifa," she said. "And you, I think you were a little too stoned last time."

Cloud felt himself flush, she recognised him, and his state.

"My name's Cloud, so where you from?" He asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh, originally the country side, but I moved from their nearly ten years ago after my mom died," she said. Her posture when sitting was very relaxed, straight backed, and with crossed legs, Cloud internally thanked God that she was wearing jeans, albeit a cut so tight, she was liable to be susceptable to deep vein thrombosis. "What about you?"

"Uhm, I'm from Nibelheim, I'm sure you haven't heard of it, its kinda far," he replied, slightly embarassed. To his surprise she seemed delighted.

"Wait! Nibelheim? No way! You know the mayor?"

"Not on a first name basis," Cloud said slowly, as Tifa extracted a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. "But yeah, I know of him."

"Well yeah, that's my grandfather," Tifa said smiling. "I lived their with them till my mum died when I was eight, after that my dad and grandad had a HUGE falling out and he left Nibelheim and took me with."

"Oh wow," Cloud said, truly amazed that he shared a home-town with this girl that was so beautiful, she seemed to come from a different planet. Like the Cetra in the stories his mother would read to him. "So where in Nibelheim did you stay?"

"Near the well," she answered.

"Wait! I was there too, now that I think about it, the mayor's private house was next to mine!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Oh my fuck, no wonder you look familiar. I do remember a small guy with spikey blonde hair that lived next door," Tifa said, smiling as she took another puff of her cigarette.

"Whoa, so that's irony," Cloud said in wonder.

"Sure is," she said with a laugh. "So what're you studying?"

"Engineering," he said. "Yeah I know it's supposed to be so difficult and I'm sure it's what I wanna do!"

She laughed in genuine mirth. "I take it a shitload of people have tried to talk you out of it? No worries, I admire you for it."

"Haha, yeah, what about you?" Cloud said with a smile. He was amazed how easy it was to talk to her, no less easy than talking to either a Zack and Aerith.

"I'm in psychology," she answered. "So, you know Zack well?"

"I guess so. We only met last week, but we pretty much hung out the entire week."

"And got stoned together?" She added in slyly.

"Well yeah..." Cloud said nervously.

She giggled. "Don't worry about it, we all gotta do it at some point in our lives. I gotta say though, I haven't seen you or Zack their since. Was it that bad?"

"No, not at all, things just got kind of hectic with work and such," Cloud explained. "We were planning on going down on Wednesday."

"So I guess I'll see you there?" She said expectantly.

"Yeah..." Cloud replied. "I guess you will..."

A/N: thanks for reading, less hectic than before, but this is that "calm before a storm" situation. I had to rewrite this thing 5 times coz my blackberry picked up a birus and kept on deleting my story! So I got tired of writing it over and over. I know it seems very oneshot, sorry if it seems rushed, but I wanted it to go somewhere, the plot was getting a little too stagnant, so I rushed this to give you guys the juice a little later. Anyway cheers, please review 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey again. It took forever to get started on this chapter. What with college stress and girlfriend problems, who can blame a guy. So I ended up having a joint myself and BOOM inspiration hit me harder than Tifa's Final Heaven. I managed to finish it in a day. I'm not writing for reviews, just sending it out to add a little flavour on this site, all the same a review can't help. Again a truckload of people have favourited or put this story on Alert, but I need to know how I'm doing hahahaha. Unfortunately I'm hitting a block right now. I know where I want this story to go, its just getting there that's the problem, I hate scratching my head looking for filler material, so things might slow down a little. All the same enjoy rhis chapter!

"Fuck!"

Aerith looked at Zack condescendingly. "Its not that bad, definitely not bad enough to warrant such language, you sound like Highwind."

"I think he's got a point," Cloud remarked from his seat next to Aerith. The three of them set around a table trying to study for the math test on Thursday. "This shit is fucked up!"

Aerith shook her head. "If you had paid attention to him instead of laughing at the noises he possibly makes in bed maybe, just maybe this would make sense."

Zack sniggered. "Yeah, you're probably right, but you have to admit it was damn funny."

"Friggin hilarious!" Cloud agreed, as the two exchanged high fives.

Aerith rolled her eyes. She hated being the designated buzz-kill of their group, but seriously without her the two boys would be fucked.

"Well, yeah I guess it was, but when you two fail the test, I'm sure Highwind will be just as amused."

Zack slapped his face with his hand. "Dammit I got too much energy for this shit!"

"Well evidently you need the study time most, Zack," Aerith said peering at the work he had done thus far. "Your score on that practise test is 20% lower than Cloud's."

"Hey, I passed it!"

"Yeah, but seeing as you're doing it for the second time, it should be a lot higher. And you can't afford to fail."

"Aerith, did I ever tell you you'd make a great mom someday?" Zack asked her incredulously.

Cloud sniggered at the two, then started slightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Thinking it was probably his mom, he pulled it out in annoyance, ready to text her back. Sure enough, it was a big surprise when he saw the person BBM-ing him. TIFA!

'Hey, I'm here by the spot. Come on over!' It read. Cloud frowned, they had never spoken since that day, why did she want him there now? Shrugging, he figured 'what the hell?'

A hot girl wanted to hang with him, to turn that opportunity down would be down right stupid, not to mention gay. Unfortunately, he didn't really want Zack to be there, he loved the guy, but Zack had a bit of a dodgy reputation in Shinra and he was 100% sure Aerith would tear the spikes off his head if he told her who. He was pretty certain Aerith with her long pink dress would take an instant dislike to Tifa and her miniskirt and half top combo.

"Uhhh, guys I gotta go somewhere, to take a breather. All this math is driving me fucking insane," he said packing up his things.

"Great!" Zack shouted. "I'll come with you!"

"Like hell you will," Aerith snapped, catching him and yanking him back down. For her small and meek appearance Aerith was a lot stronger than she looked. "Cloud can afford to slack a little bit, you on the other hand are going to sit here until you get this right."

"But Aerith-"

"Fuck all your buts," she snapped.

Sniggering as Zack put on a hurt face, Cloud stood and left the library and began making his way to the canteen.

"Cloooooooud," Tifa said happily when he arrived. "Good to see you!"

"Hey, Tifa," Cloud replied as Tifa stood up and hugged him. "What's happening guys?"

The group smiled and waved with Jessie giving Tifa a minor scowl. He was about to sit when he noticed Tifa picking up her bag.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Uh what?" He said in confusion.

She giggled. "I was on my way out, I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Uhm ok," he said.

He began walking with her, noticing her attire. A red leather miniskirt and a white shirt, this time she accessorised with a pair of red suspenders.

"You look real nice today Tifa," he said.

She winked at him. "Thanks, I try to look my best. I like wearing things that other girls wouldn't usually wear, it helps stand out."

As if she needed to anyway, Cloud thought. Those boobs of hers were an eye-catcher even if she didn't wear a shirt that would fit a nine year old.

"So where are we going?" He asked, hoping there wasn't going to be any awkward silences.

"My favourite place at Shinra, Cloud," she replied mysteriously.

Now having a faint idea he followed. He was amazed at how easy it was to talk to her, no less easy than talking to either Zack and Aerith. They managed to make pleasant small talk as they walked.

Sure enough, he knew they were going to the fields, or "Stoner's Heaven" as Zack called it. He recognised the route.

"So how's my grandad doing?" She asked as she lit a cigarette.

"I don't know actually, to be honest I didn't even know he had a son, much less a daughter," Cloud said, slighly unnerved as she took a long puff.

Blowing out, she smiled. "Yeah, there's a shitload of family politics going on in my family, my dad and him are hardly on speaking terms."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said taking another puff. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I love my "Dada", that's what I call him," she continued with a laugh. "He actually knows I smoke, he used to buy me cigs, and we'd smoke together. The problem is I'm caught in the middle of it, I love them both but they are both such fucking idiots that can't ignore their testosterone."

Cloud laughed at that. "Well that's crap man. I suppose they don't realise you're the one suffering the most."

"Yeah, but hey, that's life right? Nothing I can do but just hope both of them grow the fuck up real soon."

"They'll get over it soon enough, blood is blood," Cloud said.

"You think so?" Tifa said, casting him a look. "Well, let's hope so."

They didn't say much the rest of the way, but it was a comfortable silence, not the awkward one Cloud had envisioned. Soon they reached the fields and a smile returned to Tifa's face.

"I just can't be unhappy here," she gushed. "This place just makes me feel so chilled out and content. Its like a place I can just forget all my issues and be myself, no worries, no stress. Nothing! You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Cloud said uncertainly, then smiled as he realised what she meant. "Yeah, I do. No fucking problem exists any more!"

"Exactly! Barret!" Tifa yelled as the large black man came into sight.

"Tifa!" Barret boomed in delight. "Good to see ya girl! And you brought Spike-head with ya this time!" He said with a laugh.

"Howsit goin' Barret," Cloud said with a smile as Tifa gave Barret a hug.

"Aww, don't be such a stranger Spikey, show a brutha some love," Barret said slapping Cloud on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"What you got for me today Barret?" Tifa said.

"I got some new Hydro, good shit even if I do say so m'self," Barret said pulling out a joint.

"Hydro is good, but I need that Purple Haze you had that time," Tifa said sniffing at it.

"You know that stuffs fuckin' hard to get Teef," Barret answered. "But Hydro's jes as good!"

"Yeah it is, and one for Cloud too," she said snatching another from him.

"Oh, right," Barret said as the two sat down. "Nah, put that away Spike, you got me in a good mood today," he burst out as Cloud took out his wallet.

"You sure?" Cloud said putting it away. "Alright, free kush is always welcome!"

"Spoken like a true stoner," Tifa said lighting hers. "Here lemme get that for you," she said lighting Cloud's up as well.

"Thanks," Cloud said sheepishly, a little embarassed that Tifa had to light it for him.

"No problem," she said pulling deeply, and exhaling a long column of smoke.

Cloud took one more hesitant glance at his smoking joint, then pulled, wanting to impress Tifa, he pulled a lot longer than he normally would.

This turned out to be a big mistake, he ended up trying to fight a nasty cough down, to no avail.

"Easy there Spike," Barret said. "You don't wanna do that, 'specially if you a lightweight."

"I'm not a fucking light weight!" Cloud snarled, flushing as Tifa giggled.

"Don't worry about it Cloud, we all went there once, 'cept Barret of course, but he was born smoking weed!" Tifa laughed.

"Now Tifa, I take offence!" Barret laughed.

Cloud smiled, already beginning to feel the buzz. "Seriously?"

Barret guffawed. "Not really, but my town Corel was built on weed trade!"

"Wait, a weed-growing town, that sounds fucking awesome," Cloud said.

"Yeah, until it got banned globally," Barret said, suddenly turning sad. "Corel's a dump now, only famous as an entryway into the Golden Saucer theme park."

"Aww Barret buddy, I never knew you to be so sentimental," Tifa said good naturedly.

Barret sniffed in response. "Y'know before the Fucking Shinra banned it, we was a gold mine! Greatest city ever!"

"Amen to that," she said solemly taking a puff, almost toasting with her joint.

"Barret, I need to find a boyfriend! Like desperately," Tifa continued.

"Really? Why?" Cloud said taking another puff.

"I don't know, I just want someone to love right now!" Tifa said with a small laugh. Usually when girls talk about things like that, they end up sounding very fickle and silly, but Tifa spoke the way she always did, calmly and seriously. "I'm tired of being alone all the time. Its obvious I don't get on with girls so well!"

"Yeah Tifa you're like one of tha guys," Barret said.

"See that's the problem! And if I meet usual guys they end up hitting on me, and I'm not that type of girl to just make out with random people, I want a steady long-term one. So please find a nice guy for me Cloud."

"I'll keep my eyes open," Cloud said. He puffed again, feeling slightly sick in his stomach, a feeling that had nothing to do with weed.

"Yeah, but he must be fair, and tall coz I live in heels, and if a guy is shorter than me, that's gonna be a big problem!"

Cloud felt slightly put out at that, at 1.75m, he was average in height not tall.

"And dark hair, I just love tall dark guys!"

Now even more put-off, he slouched in his seat and took another drag. It was obvious he wasn't the type of guy Tifa was attracted to. Now that he thought about it, a girl like Tifa was so far out of his league it didn't even make sense that he thought he ACTUALLY stood a chance. He was almost delighted when his phone vibrated with a message from Aerith telling him his break was long over, despite the amount of fun he had been having.

"I gotta go," he said shortly.

"So soon?" Tifa asked. "Sit down we just started having fun."

"I got a test soon, I don't want to fail," he repeated in the same short tone.

Tifa looked slightly hurt, Cloud felt some sick satisfaction in seeing her usually flawless features contort.

"Ok, I'll meet you tomorrow!" She said smiling, trying to cover her momentary lapse.

"Yeah," Cloud said with a smile as he finished his joint. "We'll see," he decided to say vaguely as he crushed the stub with his foot and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Ok Cloud."

He walked off, despite the promising startt of the day and the happy effects of the weed in his system, Cloud felt a pain in his stomach that hurt so much, even the weed couldn't push it away.

XXXX

"Hey," Cloud said reclaiming his seat next to Aerith in the library. The two students didn't seem to have moved an inch since he left.

"Hey, where were you?" Aerith said brightly, she had succeeded in teaching Zack, and this had put Aerith in a cheery mood indeed.

"Nowhere, just said hello to a few people and chilled a while."

"Well you've been gone a long time, and you seem pretty tired. What's up?" Aerith asked in concern as Zack's eyes narrowed from across the table.

"Nothing, stress just getting to me, I guess," he said. He knew he probably looked like a terrible mess at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But just hang in there Cloud!" Aerith said, patting him gently.

Zack wasn't so believing though. "So who were you with?"

Cloud shifted a littled uncomfortably. "Just a few friends."

"Like who?" Zack said sceptically. "I know most of the people around here, I want names."

Aerith looked like she was going to interupt and tell Zack to lay off, but the unusually serious look in the happy-go-lucky man's eye made her rethink it.

"What's with the all the questions?" Cloud snapped. "Seriously? Last I checked, I was an adult."

"Just a concerned friend is all," Zack said, though his tone was anything but friendly.

"This girl, Tifa, if you really have to know!" Cloud said in anger. He couldn't believe his friend was treating him like some kind of naughty kid.

"Tifa? As in Tifa Lockheart?" Aerith cut in, sounding agitated.

"Well how many other Tifas are on this campus?" Cloud said.

"Cloud, that's girl's bad news," Zack said seriously. "I'm not even proud to say I know that girl."

"Didn't seem that way when we saw her down at the fields-" Cloud cut off in mid-sentence, as he noticed Zack's eyes widen in shock.

"You were at the 'fields'?" Aerith said in shock. "Both of you?" She shouted accusingly.

"Its nothing Aerith," Zack said a little too quickly. "We'll deal with that later," he cut Aerith off. "Right now, we need to warn Cloud."

"Cloud, Tifa Lockheart has one of the worst reputations in Shinra. She's notorious for finding intelligent and well innocent guys and wrecking their lives. She's as slutty as they come, when it comes to boys, she isn't very choosy. I know a good few guys that had their way with her. She even fell pregnant at one stage. And not to mention her many drug fancies."

Aerith looked at Cloud in worry. The blonde man had a look of deep confusion on his face. The conversation at the fields told a different story of Tifa. Was she just lying, pretending to be such a down to earth girl, when in reality she was a slut? Had she really chosen him as her next victim? It was all so confusing. The nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach worsened.

"You guys can't be serious!" He said.

"Cloud, I don't gossip," Aerith said. "I'm worried.

"I barely know the girl, you guys are acting as if I'm plannin our honeymoon or something!" Cloud burst out.

"We're worried 'bout you buddy!" Zack said his tone changing to concern. "We just don't want you to throw your life away!"

"Well, as long as we establish that its 'MY' life, I know what I'm doing, I'm not getting involved with that girl anyway, so I don't see why you two are making such a big fuss over this."

Aerith blinked, then sighed. "We're obviously not gonna get anymore work done today, let's go grab something to eat!"

"Yeah, I'm starved," Cloud said. He felt a little guilty for shouting at them, they were his friends afterall, and they did care. "I'm sorry for over-reacting."

"It's cool man," Zack said dismissively. "I know how you feel, it gets a bit much after a while, we all need to let off some steam now and then."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have yelled like that," Cloud insisted.

"Cloud, Forget It," Aerith said firmly. "Let's just get some lunch.

As they entered the canteen, Aerith looked uncertainly at the Wutainese special they were having.

"You guys want that?" She asked.

"Yeah go get us some seats," Zack said.

Cloud meant to follow Aerith as she weaved through the crowd, but Zack caught his shoulder.

"I did you a favour back there by not telling Aerith how fucked up stoned you are Cloud!" Zack said, he spoke calmly. He was Cloud's friend, not his policeman. "She'd have flipped if she recognised the signs. Cloud don't go down there without me anymore okay? That place is cool and enjoyable, but in moderation. Don't make the same mistakes I did!"

With that he gave his friend a reassuring smile and slung his arm around Cloud's shoulder and they entered the eatery together.


	5. Chapter 5

AUHTOR'S NOTE: Wow! Its been months since my last update on this story. I hit a block and kinda lost my drive, but I reread it a few days ago and decided I want to this thing through till the end. So I'm moving this fic off hiatus and will continue it.

XXXX

So maybe getting stoned with Tifa wasn't exactly the best idea, still Cloud had to admit he had enjoyed his high that day. And as soon as he hit the books afterwards, his mind seemed to absorb all the information like a sponge. When the dreaded maths test finally arrived, he felt certain that he had at least scraped a C.

His phone beeped. Pulling it out to check, he immediately returned it to his pocket. Tifa, again. The girl had been constantly messaging him for a week. While he had not outwardly ignored her, he had pointedly vague and aloof, taking his own time before answering her and giving extremely short replies.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it?" Aerith asked, as she and Zack caught up with the blonde man. "But I think I got question 12.1 wrong, I definitely messed up my number of significant figures!"

"Aerith, we've been through this," Zack said through clenched teeth. "We already wrote that fucking paper once, we don't wanna go over it again!"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just-" Aerith began earnestly.

"AERITH PUT A LID ON IT!" Zack and Cloud snarled at the same time.

"Okay okay! I'll stop! Jeez!" Aerith snapped, throwing her hands up.

The three headed towards the cafeteria for a bite to eat.

"We got the rest of the day off, because of the test, so what you guys wanna do?" Cloud asked, after they sat down to eat.

"I actually think I'm gonna head home, to be honest," Aerith said with a sigh. "I'm just too worn out from studying."

"Yeah, I was thinking along those lines too," Zack said, eyeing Cloud, as if warning him not to get up to any shit in their absence.

"Well, then I guess it's just me, myself and I," Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you go home, Cloud?" Aerith asked, with a concerned look.

Cloud just shook his head. Neither of them realised it, but Cloud didn't have much to go home to. His mom was out working and he didn't really feel like going home to an empty house.

"Cloud, you know if there's any problems, you can talk to us you know," Aerith said.

Cloud was spared from answering as a figure approached the table.

"Hey, Cloud!" Tifa said, sliding into the seat next to him. "Zack!"

"Hey Tifa," Zack said, with a smile. Cloud knew that Zack was just acting nice and that he had little respect for Tifa. Aerith looked flabbergasted.

"Hi, Tifa. How you doing?" Cloud said. Now that she was right next to him, it was a lot harder to brush her off.

"I'm doing great!" Tifa quipped, then looked at Aerith. "Hey, I don't think we've met before, I'm Tifa!"

Aerith looked at Zack helplessly. Then at Tifa, trying to take in her skanky look, without being obvious.

"Hi, my name's Aerith," she said, shaking Tifa's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Tifa said, friendily. "What you studying?"

"Engineering and you?" Aerith replied nervously.

"Psychology," Tifa answered. "Damn, stuck with these two all the time? No wonder you look so tired, girl. I'd probably go crazy!"

Aerith relaxed at the girl's friendly manner and smiled. "They aren't that bad, it just gets to me a little when they perv over our chemistry lecturer!"

Tifa laughed. "Oh man, that sucks! Is she at least hot?"

"She's pretty, I guess. Not really my type, but you'd swear she was the hottest thing on the Planet the way these two carry on!"

"So why don't you check out the male lecturers? Just to show them what it's like," Tifa said with a wink.

"Gross! They're just a bunch of wrinkled old men!" Aerith replied, laughing along with her.

"Eww!" Tifa gasped. "That sucks! In psych, there's at least a few good looking lecturers, but they're all gay! We can look, but I suppose it's worse, cause you know you can never have it!"

"Yeah, you're right! Sorry, but it looks like you got the raw deal!" Aerith laughed.

"Uhm, have you two forgotten we're right here?" Zack said impatiently.

"Of course not Zack!" Tifa replied. "We just choose to ignore you!"

Zack sputtered at that, as Aerith guffawed.

"Yeah, man! I've been dying for some female company for so long, talk to Cloud if you're feeling neglected!" Aerith shot at him.

"That's real cheap, Aerith! Kicking a man while he's down!"

"Not really Zack, as you'd have to be a man first!" Tifa added. "I don't think you've been as starved of female company as you think, Aerith!"

They continued chatting merrily, as Zack and Cloud stared at each other in wonder. Did all girls talk that much? They seemed to be talking from anything from campus life, to each other's hair. What was even more surprising is that, for all their differences, they seemed to be getting along fantastically. The two girls were like opposite sides of a coin, yet gibbered away as if they'd known each other for years.

"Well, I really have to get going now. I told my mother I'd be home an hour ago!" Aerith said, checking her watch. "It was really nice meeting you," she said sincerely to Tifa, a warm smile on her face.

"Same here," Tifa said, standing up to give her a hug. "Hopefully I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah, definitely! Zack, you coming?" Aerith said, looking at her shade-headed friend.

"Uh, yep. I'm coming," Zack said standing up. "Later, Cloud!"

"Seeya Zack!" Cloud replied, he had hardly said two words since Tifa had joined them and was feeling rather uncomfortable.

Tifa watched as Zack and Aerith walked away. "She's nice that Aerith girl. You made a good friend there, Cloud," she said finally.

"Yeah, she's real nice," Cloud answered.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's been up with you these last few days?" Tifa asked.

Cloud was about to protest, but Tifa cut him off. "Don't even attempt to deny it Cloud! I'm no idiot. You've been avoiding me like the plague these last few days.I wanna know why!"

"Look, things have been a little tough recently, with all the studying and pressure, I don't even have time to socialise!" Cloud began.

"Not even enough time to send a friend a quick text?" Tifa cocked an eyebrow at him.

Cloud opened his mouth, then closed it. He honestly was at a loss for words.

Tifa sighed. "Is this about all the rumours that have been flying around about me? Don't answer that, the look on your face says it all," she said, as Cloud's head whipped up in alarm.

"Look, Tifa I'm really sorry."

"Don't give me that!" Tifa sighed again.

Fuck, I should have known."

Cloud just looked down.

"Look, Cloud. I know a lot of people talk shit about me. What did they say? That I'm a whore, a drug addict? I've heard it all before. I just thought that maybe you'd trust me and not believe any of that bullshit," Tifa said, she did not look angry, just disappointed. "Let me just put your mind to rest and tell you that not a word of it is true! I'm not a virgin, but I'm no slut either! And I've experimented but I don't do any of the hard core shit. Cloud, I never took you for the type that would just swallow rumours without proof just like that!"

"Tifa, I really am sorry! I guess, I just wasn't sure about you," Cloud said slowly.

Tifa just sighed and looked away. Cloud, acting on impulse, reached out and grabbed her hand. "But now, things are different! I know all those fucking rumours are just that, rumours! I won't make that mistake again! Please just give me another shot okay?"

Tifa didn't say anything at first, she glanced down at her hand, which Cloud was still desperately clutching. He hastily let it go, and looked away in shame.

"Okay, Cloud," she said finally. Then she smiled. "You're forgiven on one condition!"

Cloud smiled in relief, but was slightly confused as well. "What condition?"

Tifa smiled again. "Cissnei's parents are out of the country for a few days and she's throwing a major party. Show up and you can consider yourself forgiven."

"Alright!" Cloud said with a smile. "But, I don't know where it is," he said, his face falling slightly.

Tifa giggled. "Don't worry about it, I'll come pick you up and we'll go together, so just tell me where you live."

Cloud's face brightened again as he told her.

"Well, I have class now, so I'm gonna be on my way. See you on Friday, Cloud!" Tifa said, lifting her bag.

"Yeah, see you," Cloud replied, watching her as she turned and walked away.

XXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not much going down in this part of the story, the purpose of this chapter is just to set the stage for the following chain of events. It's gonna get pretty dark and hectic. Right now, everythings all sugar and rainbow, with a little weed mixed in, but it's all downhill from here, just a little warning in advance. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**AUHTOR'S NOTES:** hi again, after uploading the last chapter I realised just how damn short it was. So I decided to upload this chapter to make up for it. I think the action really kicks in here and i'm extremely proud of this one one. Again reviews are welcome.

XXXXXXX

Night had just fallen when Cloud finally came out of the shower. He hurried to his closet and began rummaging through it, looking for something decent to wear.

"Cloud, what ARE you doing?" His mother asked from the doorway.

"MOM!" Cloud thundered. Grabbing the door and using it to cover himself, he cowered at his mothers smile. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" He demanded.

Mrs Strife tittered. "Cloud, I changed your diapers, potty-trained you and taught you to bath yourself! Believe you me, there isn't anything under there that I haven't seen yet!"

"Yeah, but that was- I dunno- ten years ago?" Cloud yelled. "A lot has changed since then, Ma!"

"Oh I believe you," Mrs Strife said, as if they were discussing the weather. "You still haven't told me where you're going," she said reproachfully.

"I told you, I'm going to a friend's house to hang out!" Cloud said in exasperation.

"Have I met this friend?" Mrs Strife asked.

"No."

"Will this friend's parents be home?" She pressed on.

"I really don't know, Ma. What's with all the questions?" Cloud shot back.

Mrs Strife just gave him another look. "Cloud, I understand that you are no longer a child. And I realise that I can't force you not to go, but I just want you to remember that I care and worry about you. You're an adult and I trust you to be responsible and not get up to any mischief," with that she turned and left a very confused Cloud in his room.

What was that all about, he wondered. He shrugged, women were crazy, they had moods. This was probably just his mom having menopause or midlife crisis, or whatever those weird women's magazines called it.

Finally, Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. He was sort of pleased at himself. Yellow hoodie and blue jeans with white sneakers. Not bad, although it did clash a little badly with his hair, but it was the nicest thing he managed to find in his closet. As for his hair, it was hopeless. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't get it to lie flat. Win some, lose some, he figured.

He was about to sit down when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cloud. It's me! I'm outside your house right now. You ready?"

"Aha, I'll be right down. Just gimme a second."

"Okay!" Tifa said before hanging up.

"Mom, I'm going! My ride's here!" He called as he hurried down the stairs.

"Okay, Cloud," his mother replied from the sofa. "Try not to be home too late," she said standing up to give him a kiss.

"I will," he promised, pecking her on the cheek. Cloud may have tried fitting in, but he loved his mother and wasn't ashamed to show it.

An impatient hoot sounded from outside.

"You better get going," Mrs Strife said with a smile. "Your ride's waiting."

"Yeah, see you Ma!" Cloud said.

Cloud hurried out the door towards a crimson sports car that had pulled up next to his house.

"Hey, Cloud watsup?" Tifa asked from the driver's seat.

"Hey, nothing much and you? Wow this your car?" Cloud asked in awe.

Tifa giggled. "Yeah, it's my dad's latest toy! He got it to play around with, but said I could use it for the night."

"Wow," Cloud said again as Tifa pulled off. He had expected her to be the type to really push the pedal to the metal, but instead she drove easily, keeping to the speed limit.

"So, you live alone with your mom, no dad?" Tifa asked, as she weaved through the crowded Midgar streets.

"Uh yeah, how'd you guess?" Cloud asked.

"You obviously love her very much, generally kids without a dad only love their mothers that much," she answered.

"Oh," Cloud said. "Your parents still together?"

"Nope, my mom died when I was eight," Tifa answered in a matter-of-fact tone as she took a turn into a new neighbourhood.

Cloud couldn't believe it. They had known each other for a few weeks now, but had never spoken about this ever.

Evidently Tifa was thinking along the same lines. "Weird, huh? That we never knew that about each other? And we've known each other for a while now."

"Yeah," Cloud replied. "Just what does Cissnei's folks do?" He asked in wonder, looking at the really posh neighbourhood Tifa had pulled into.

Tifa giggled. "No one's really sure. A few rumours say that they worked as assassin's for Shinra!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yep, it's probably not true though. They're probably just wise investors or something. Cissnei hasn't really told anyone."

Cloud looked doubtfully at Tifa, unsure if she was joking or not.

"I was gonna invite Zack here too, but I figured that wouldn't be the best idea," Tifa told him as they got out of the car and walked towards the front door. The front yard was massive, and sculpted hedges lined the driveway.

"Why didn't you?" Cloud asked as they faced the door. It was made of ornate wood, and the house itself was immense, and painted a cool cream colour.

"Well, back when they were in school, Zack hit on Cissnei. She wasn't too happy 'bout it. It wasn't pretty," she said with a shrug, before ringing the doorbell. Cloud could hear the noise of a party well underway from over the walls.

No one answered, Tifa calmly rang the doorbell again. "Bitch, answer your fucking front door," she muttered, giving it a third ring.

Finally the door opened and a harried looking Cissnei appeared. She was wearing a lime green and pink bikini with a glass of scotch in her hand.

"Hey Tifa, Cloud," Cissnei said. She was already swaying slightly and looked tipsy, even though it was only half past seven at night.

"Why the fuck don't you answer the door?" Tifa demanded.

"What?" Cissnei slurred.

"Oh forget it," Tifa said rolling her eyes. "Come on Cloud, she said striding past Cissnei.

Cloud was even more in awe of the house's interior. It was intricately designed with white walls and matching furniture. Although right now it was amass with a truckload of young people, all of them drinking, smoking, making out with each other and dancing across every inch of the floor.

Tifa didn't seem perturbed by this as she wove through the crowd determinedly.

"Tifa!" Someone from the crowd greeted.

Tifa turned with a smile and wave.

"How's about a drink?" The tall black guy asked her.

"Why not? Two please," she replied.

The guy handed her two bottles of beer, she passed one to Cloud. "Who's your friend? New lover?" The guy asked impassively.

"No, this is my brother man," Tifa said with a smile. Cloud felt his stomach clench a little bit at that.

"Well then, enjoy the night," the man walked off without a word.

"What's his deal?" Cloud asked watching him stalk off.

"Who? Rude?" Tifa asked, opening her beer and taking a sip. "That's just how the guy is, he's harmless. A little abrupt maybe but other than that he's nice."

Cloud nodded and looked at his beer with an unsure glance. He popped it open and took a gulp, aware of Tifa's eyes on him. It burned down his throat but he managed to hide it well.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Tifa said, gazing at him.

"Why? You think I couldn't handle a beer?" Cloud said with a laugh, taking another sip of his beer.

"No," Tifa said. Cloud looked up from his beer in surprised. "You look good tonight."

Around them bodies danced and grinded, moving to the rhythm of the almost deafening music. But to Cloud, it seemed as if the music had slowed down. He gazed at Tifa, his blue eyes shining. "You look pretty good too, Tifa."

She gazed back at him with a radiant smile. Cloud looked away, "Tifa, I-"

"Well look who it is!" Came a loud voice, interupting him. Both of them turned, Cloud, intially angry, found himself smiling.

"Barret!" Tifa gasped, giving the large man a hug.

"How's my sexy little fox and cute little Spike-head doin'?" Barret boomed happily.

"Great man, howsit going?" Cloud asked. He had become a lot closer to Barret and no longer felt nervous around him.

"Just great! I'm tellin' ya, there's a lot more happening in that outdoor jacuzzi then in here."

"Then, what say we go and get in Cloud?" Tifa asked him with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Cloud said with a wide smile. He had already finished his beer and the alcohol made him braver then he usually was.

"Awright!" Barret yelled, himself quite drunk already. "You two go on ahead, I'll meet ya in a few!"

As Barret lumbered off into the crowd, Tifa took Cloud's hand and led him through the mass of bodies towards the glass door to the backyard.

Cloud managed to snag another two beers for them as they went outside.

"Here you go!" He said, happily handing one to Tifa.

"Thanks!" She shouted back over the din.

They immediately popped it open and took a drink.

"Cheers!" Tifa said.

They got near to the jaccuzi which was already full of jostling students. These were smoking and drinking as well. Cloud recognised Biggs, Wedge and Jessie in the tub, as well as Reno and Elena.

"Yo Tifa," Reno called. "Whatsup sexy? Want a joint?"

"Sure thing Reno!" Tifa called as they reached the tub. Taking the joint from him, she took a deep drag, then offered it to Cloud, who was only too happy to oblige.

"You're not getting in?" Jessie asked, her question seemed to be aimed at Cloud. The pretty brunette was wearing a green bikini.

"Not sure," Cloud answered, uncertainly.

"What about you Tifa?" Reno asked, almost hungrily.

Tifa, although drunk was no fool. "If he comes too near to me, rip his balls off," she whispered to Cloud, who grinned evilly. He might not look it, but Cloud was exceptionally good in a fight.

"Will do," he replied.

"Alright we'll jump in then," Tifa announced to the people in the tub. Everyone, with the exception of Jessie, who blushed in anger, cheered loudly, as Tifa climbed up the steps and pulled off her tank top and mini, to reveal a daring black and red two-piece.

"Come on, Cloud," She called to the blonde man, who was hanging back a little nervously.

"Uhm..." He said. Tifa scurried back down the stairs to him.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

"I...kinda didn't bring a swimming trunks, I didn't know bout the tub," he said in embarassment. He expected her to laugh at him.

Tifa didn't laugh, she just looked at him. "Did you forget underwear too?" She asked.

"Uhh, nope," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Boxers of briefs?"

"Boxers?" He said, not really catching on.

"Are they white?"

"No."

"Good, you can relax in your boxers," Tifa said. "Now take it off!" She shouted this part, setting off another round of cheering from the tub and surrounding students.

Cloud felt his cheeks burn and knew his face was crimson. He looked at his beer and took another swig. He instantly felt better. He looked around at the crowd with a sheepish smirk. With a smile of resignation, he pulled off his yellow hoodie.

The crowd whooped, as he tossed it aside, and stood in a tight black muscle-top.

"All right, now off with it!" Tifa yelled.

Cloud gave another shy smile, and pulled it off.

"Wow, so that's what you've been hiding under there, not bad Cloud. Not bad at all," Tifa said staring at his abs, with her hands on her hips.

"Wow, dude where'd you get those abs?" Wedge asked staring at Cloud as if hed never seen him before.

Cloud laughed. "A lot of hard work, I promise you," he said, pleased at the reaction. Honestly, just because he was average in height, didn't mean he was weak. He had a layer of lean muscle on him, and ripped abs. He worked hard in the gym in his free time, and was pleased at the surprised looks on everyone's face; Jessie looked about to swoon.

"So let's get in, then," Tifa said, walking back up the stairs and sliding into the tub, seductively.

Jessie's flush turned angry, she knew she was easy to overlook while Tifa was in the vicinity. At that moment, all eyes were on the beautiful brunette girl.

Cloud hastily unbuckled his belt and pushed off his jeans before hastily jumping into the tub with the others.

"Give us another round of drinks!" Reno called, as he attempted to saddle up next to Tifa.

"Awright! Make room for the big guy!" Barret yelled as he jumped into the tub.

The occupants yelped and shrieked in shock as the big guy nearly catapulted all the water out of the jaccuzi. The tub was now quite cramped. Cloud found himself squeezed between Jessie, who looked pretty pleased at the latest developement and Tifa, who was trying to scare Reno off by giving him dirty looks.

Within no time, Barret had given each of them a joint to smoke to themselves. The smell of weed and alcohol was soon thick in the air.

"Ohh, baby...what's say you and me go somewhere private," Reno said breathily into Tifa's ear.

"No thanks Reno, I think I'll pass," Tifa replied with a look of disgust.

"Oh, and your thighs feel so soft," Reno breathed. Obviously drunk and horny was not a combination. "Wait a minute it feels hard, more like muscle! What the FUCK!" He screeched.

"That would be my leg Reno," Cloud snarled. "Jeez I never knew you swung that way you filthy son of a bitch! Get your fucking hands off me!"

That was all it took, a very pissed off Tifa and an even more pissed off Cloud sent him tripping out of the tub in humiliation.

"Dumbass," Tifa said without regret,

"Tifa, I got the shit, should we get going?" Barret asked.

Tifa nodded. "Cloud, wanna go?"

Cloud by this time had found himself nearly entangled by Jessie. "Uhm, sure!"

Jessie looked offended, but unwrapped herself as Cloud, Barret and Tifa left the tub.

"Okay, here's it here," Barret said as they stopped in a secluded corner of the garden.

"Authentic?" Tifa asked him, as she redressed herself.

"Yup, highest quality mushrooms you'll find anywhere?" Barret answered, handing her what looked like cheap sweets.

Tifa took them from him and offered a few to Cloud. "Ever had some of these before?" She whispered, her low voice sounding seductive to Cloud's stoned and drunk brain.

"No," he whispered back.

"Well then," she said, taking his hand in hers and giving him a few. "You're in for the time of your life now."

Taking them, he watched as Barret took the pills and placed it on his tongue, letting it melt into his saliva. He copied him, as did Tifa. He immediately felt a tingling on his tongue, as if he had touched a battery with it.

When it was finished, Cloud already felt in a different world. His mind was already foggy from all the alcohol and canabis in his system. Although now, instead of feeling sluggish, it was as if each sense had become heightened. He heard the leaves rustling in the trees, and every beat of the music, thrombed against his ears. Colours jumped and flashed before his eyes. He had never felt so aware. This high was completely different, but amazing.

"How you feeling?" Tifa asked him. Or was it Tifa, she seemed to be sliding across his vision. Growing larger, then smaller. As if he was staring at water.

"I'm okay. No, more than okay," he said. His voice sounded so far away. As if it wasn't him that was speaking.

"Alright then," Tifa answered him. "Let's get back to the others," she said turning and walking away.

Cloud glanced down at his shirt in his hands, he had replaced his jeans, but stood shirtless, with only a watch on his wrist. He shrugged and tossed it aside and followed Tifa.

The walls of the building were spinning, but far from panicking, Cloud felt more alive then ever, the overwhelming dizziness comforting him in a strange way.

They went back inside, people were still dancing to the thumping beat of the music. Cloud clutched his forehead suddenly, as if in pain.

"Cloud, are you okay. You wanna go somewhere else till you calm down?" A concerned voice asked. Was it Tifa? The figure had a blurry face that was twisting and contorting in front of his face.

"No, I'm fine." He told the face, who made to turn away, but he caught her hand. "Dance with me."

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked. Her own head must have been feeling awful, but she had experience, which Cloud didn't.

"More than anything," he replied huskily, pulling her close.

She stiffened at first, but relaxed as she began moving in time with the music. Cloud felt himself moving, despite feeling as if he had made no concious descision to do so. He placed his hands on Tifa's hips as she swayed from side to side.

He had totally lost himself in the music, until a strong hand clamped on his shoulder. Whirling around, and staggering slightly, he caught sight of what looked like a young man, with fiery red hair. He narrowed his eyes, Reno? No the hair was longer, unlike Reno's comical, sharp features, this man had very refined, almost feminine features.

"Am I interupting anything?" The man asked, his voice miles away from Cloud.

"No," Cloud answered.

The man's lips twitched into a demeaning sneer. "Well then would you mind if I borrowed Tifa for a minute?"

This creep knew Tifa? Unlikely! He was probably just trying to get cosy with her, Cloud wasn't about to let that happen. "And who the fuck are you?" He demanded.

"Cloud, no!" Tifa said. She stepped forward towards the man. "What do you want?"

"A chat," the man said, taking her hand and leading her away.

Tifa gave Cloud a worried glance, before she allowed herself to be led away.

Cloud stood alone on the dancefloor, confused and hurt. Why had Tifa just gone with that guy? Who was he anyway? Why did Cloud even care?

"That was Genesis, Tifa's ex," a voice came from behind him. Cloud turned and focused on a splash of bright green. Jessie! "Supposedly, he's the one that got her pregnant," Jessie said, glancing after the two.

"Why'd she go with him, then?" Cloud asked, he sounded like a small child being left behind by his parent.

Jessie shrugged. "Maybe she still has feelings for him or something."

"Oh," Cloud said.

"Cloud."

He looked at her, she was staring at him strangely. "Come with me," she said taking his hand.

Unable to resist, Cloud felt her pull him away from the dancefloor and up the stairs to a nearby bedroom. Cloud could only stare blankly at the bed, while Jessie locked the door behind her.

"Cloud, look at me," she said, her voice different. Cloud obeyed, staring into her eyes. She pulled him close, and pressed their lips together. Before Cloud knew it, her tongue was in his mouth. Her eyes closed and she let loose a low moan, as her hands trailed down his naked torso.

"This your first time?" She whispered into his neck as she kissed it.

Cloud, unable to deny the pleasurable sensations, moaned and nodded in response.

"Don't worry, I've done the before," Jessie said, whipping her bra off and resumed attempting to tongue-wrestle him. Cloud help out for a moment, then in his mind's eye, he caught a glimpse of the red-headed stranger. Genesis, Jessie had called him, leading Tifa away, as she made no effort to remain with him.

He glanced down at Jessie, then closed his eyes and allowed his body to take over...

XXX

Well there ya have it. I tried to be as vague as I could with the sex scene as it was drug induced, but I needed to expan don Cloud's frame of mind at that time, so I got a little ahead of myself, I don't think I've violated the T restriction, but i definitely pushed it. anyway so Cloud's no longer a virgin, wonder how Tifa will react, till next update Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

"Owww," Cloud groaned as he woke up. Not yet opening his eyes, he rolled on his bed. The sheets felt surprisingly soft and silky, but Cloud didn't have time to enjoy their comfort, for he was immediately hit with the mother of all hangovers. His stomach churned and his head felt as though it was being crushed by some unseen force. He pushed the silk sheets off his body.

Wait a minute! Silk sheets? What the fuck?

Cloud's eyes snapped open in shock. This was not his room! It was large and spacious, with comfortable white sheets. His headache returned, and he clutched at his head in agony. Suddenly, all the memories came rushing back. The party, the alcohol, the mushrooms and JESSIE. It had been his first time with a woman, and it was Jessie? Not that he found her unattractive, but he felt nothing for the girl, and he'd gone and slept with her. This must be her house, his mother was gonna cut his balls off!

"Ah, so you're finally awake," a masculine voice came. Cloud managed to open his eyes again to look at the man who had spoken.

Standing in the doorway was a man. He was tall, with short dark hair and despite looking in his mid-forties, he seemed healthy and well-built. This must have been Jessie's father. He was wearing a black suit, but a smart one, not the cheap, outdated ones Cloud was used to seeing on old guys. Cloud couldn't help but groan, as another wave of pain shot through his head.

"Hangover eh?" The older man said with a smile. "Well, some breakfast might help you out, come on."

He took Cloud by the arm and led him out of the bedroom. Cloud managed to notice that he at least had clothes on, his boxer from the previous night, and a loose fitting shirt.

The man led Cloud into a very snazzy looking kitchen, and eased him into a stool. Cloud promptly let his head fall into his arms.

"You got a name kid?" The man asked.

Cloud looked up with another small groan, he was feeling a little better now. "Cloud."

"Ah, you must be the famous Cloud. Pleased to meet you, my daughter's spoken well of you," the man said from a counter, where he was brewing a cup of coffee. "Sugar?"

"Yeah, two please," Cloud answered slowly.

"Sure thing," the older man said, bringing him a steaming cup. "Drink that, it should make you feel better."

Cloud did as he was told, unsure how to react and wondering why the man hadn't yet killed him for defiling his daughter as yet.

The man sat across from him, reading a newspaper, his own cup in his hand.

"How did I get here?" Cloud asked, finally.

"My daughter came home last night with you in the car. She said you had a little too much to drink at the party and didn't want your mom to worry, so she asked if you could stay the night. I saw no reason to say otherwise, you were already pretty much asleep," the man replied with another smile.

Cloud nodded uncertainly. He raised his cup to his lips and sipped at his coffee. It tasted good. He soon emptied it, and made to stand up.

"Leaving so soon?" The man asked him, glancing up from his newspaper with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to get home," Cloud said hurriedly. "My mom must be worried sick!"

"Nonsense boy! Do you even know where you are?" The man replied.

Cloud hung his head, why was this man being so nice to him?

"Now if this is about what happened with you and my daughter-"

"Sir! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to happen! I had a little too much to drink and she was right there and AAARRGH! I'm so sorry!" Cloud burst out, before he could stop himself.

The man looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I'm sorry I slept with your daughter," Cloud breathed, holding his head in his hands.

Instead of looking enraged and demanding Cloud leave his house, while brandishing a gun, the man just looked bemused.

"I had no idea-"

"Papa!"

Both men turned to regard the new arrival. It was Tifa! Cloud felt his jaw slack in shock. This man was Tifa's father, not Jessie's. And he had just declared he had slept with Tifa!

"What's going on?" Tifa demanded as she strode into the room, wearing a simple yellow dress. "Papa, I told you to be nice to him, he had a rough night!"

"A little rougher than you explained to me, darling," Mr Lockheart replied, gazing uneasily from the blonde man to his daughter. "From what I'm told, I believe you two had a little- ah- 'tryst' last night."

"What?" Tifa yelped. "No- we didn't- I mean- oooh," she said, realisation dawning on her. She began laughing uncontrollably.

"Uhm, Tifa, I highly doubt this is a laughing matter," Mr Lockheart said with a concerned look at her.

Tifa seemed unable to contain her laughter. "No, no Papa," she said still laughing. "Cloud here, went and had a drunken thing with a girl at that party last night, and thought YOU were her dad!"

Mr Lockheart blinked, before he also saw the funny side of it and joined in his daughter's mirth.

The laughter only caused Cloud's head to ache even more. He clutched at it in despair, groaning.

"Well it looks like he's got a bad case of hangover," Mr Lockheart said, gazing at Cloud.

"Yep, well anyway Cloud, I called your mom and told her you'd be home a little later today. So you can go have a shower and get changed and I'll take you home," Tifa said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Wh- what?" Cloud asked.

Tifa giggled again, and took Cloud by the hands and led him into the hall. "Nevermind, just go get showered, I got your clothes from last night," she said showing him the bathroom.

Although his head still hurt, Cloud managed to shower without any incident. The hot water soothed his aching head and he felt a lot better as he stepped out of the shower. He found Tifa had been thoughtful enough to leave the fluffiest pink towel she could find on the door. He was in no mood to be fussy though, and dried himself off at top speed. He noticed his clothes from the previous night folded neatly on top of a nearby basket. He quickly pulled everything on and exitted the bathroom.

Tifa was sitting on the couch in the living room, absently puffing at a cigarette when he entered. Obviously her dad knew about her habit and either he didn't mind or had given up trying to convince her to quit.

At the sight of him, Tifa smiled and stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Cloud answered. "Where's your dad? I wanted to thank him for everything."

Tifa blinked. When she realised Cloud wasn't joking, her eyes brightened warmly. "He's already left for work, but I'll be sure to let him know," she said with a laugh.

Cloud smiled sheepishly, he wouldn't be surprised if she was making fun of him, but when it came to Tifa, you had to expect the unexpected.

"Your dad only leaves for work at one?" Cloud asked incredulously, changing the topic as he followed Tifa towards the garage.

"Yep, he owns a gas station and bar in Sector 7. He's pretty much the boss, so he can basically turn whenever he likes," she said with a laugh. "You know, Cloud?"

"Hmm," Cloud answered as they reached the car.

"You really are a special person. Don't ever change who you are for anybody," Tifa said, climbing into the car.

Cloud wondered for a minute what she meant. Internally shrugging, he decided to forget about it.

Tifa pulled out of the garage flawlessly and Cloud got his first glimpse of her house from the outside. It put Cissnei's place to shame. Not only was the place huge, but well decorated and surrounded by sculpted hedges, not the goofy animal shapes people tended to go for, but tasteful spirals and other abstract shapes. The house was an immaculate white, with silver, spiralled fencing and burgalar proofing, with a smart cream roof.

"Wow Tifa! Your place is amazing, much better than Cissnei's!" Cloud gushed, his blue eyes wide.

Tifa gave a short laugh, before her eyes turned sad. "My mom designed it. Woman had seriously good taste!"

"I'm sorry," Cloud said.

Tifa shook her head, and pulled out another cigarette before she began driving. "What is it with you Cloud? You do nothing wrong and then apologise? The fuck?" She said with a side-long glance at him.

"I dunno," Cloud said. He looked out the window introspectively. "I just feel like I need to say something when people say things like that. And something that tells them that I care, and I'm not just listening to pass the time," he said finally.

Tifa gave him another glance, and smiled to herself. "You really are something Cloud!"

Cloud looked at her, with a teasing smile. "That a bad thing," he asked.

"No, on the contrary I think it's really good. You're like a breath of fresh air. There aren't a lot of guys like you around!" She said.

Cloud didn't reply, just stared at this beautiful woman. Even with a smoking cigarette in her hand, she still looked absolutely flawless. She just looked so beautiful, so innocent. So far, all of the rumours he had heard about her were false. It just shows what jealousy does. He felt even worse for believing them now.

All of a sudden, another memory hit him. A handsome, red-haired youth pulling Tifa away from him.

"Tifa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who was that guy at the party last night?" Cloud asked.

"Who? Oh, you mean Genesis?" She asked him, with a glance.

"I'm not sure," he said with an uneasy look.

"Tall? Red hair? Green eyes? Dressed in red leather?" She asked him.

"Uhm yeah," Cloud was amazed at how much detail she described him in. He could barely remember anything about the guy.

"Yep," Tifa said with a nod. "That's Genesis. He's an ex of mine," she continued dismissively.

"Oh, what happened to you guys?" Cloud asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

Tifa sighed. "It's not something I care to talk about with just anyone. No offence Cloud, but I don't think I feel comfortable talking to you about him."

Cloud nodded, but his mind was reeling. Even though Tifa meant no harm, her words still stung his heart.

"So how long were you guys together?" Cloud asked.

"About a year, give or take with all the on and offs we had," Tifa replied.

"Did you guys..." Cloud was unable to finish the question, it wasn't any of his business. He didn't own Tifa, she didn't have to answer anything to him. All the same, he had to know.

Tifa was watching him closely, as she stopped at a robot. "Did we have sex?" She finished for him.

Cloud gulped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, it's none of my business!"

"No, it's chilled. I don't mind. I just don't like talking about our break up. But, yeah," she said with another glance, as the robot turned green.

"Huh?"

"We did sleep together- a few times. Okay we did it quite often after the first three months!" She amended quickly.

Cloud felt his heart accelerate. "Tifa, were you ever pregnant while you were dating Genesis?"

Without warning, Tifa suddenly braked and pulled over on the side of the road, pointedly ignoring the blaring horns, aimed at her.

"What the fuck!" Cloud shouted in shock. "What the fuck are you doing?" He snarled at Tifa, who was staring straight ahead, her hands tight on the steering wheel. "Tifa, what the hell is going on?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Tifa snapped back. We need to talk," she said in a more gentle tone.

"About what!" Cloud raged, his heart was racing from adrenaline.

"About what you just said," Tifa said softly, Cloud calmed down immediately when he noticed she was shaking.

"What? Tifa ,I'm sorry, I had no right," he began.

"You had every right, you've been pretty honest with me, and I haven't been the same with you," Tifa replied softly. "Look, two years ago, I was going through a rough patch. I was feeling so depressed, I was contemplating suicide. Then I met Genesis, just the way he acted and spoke, really attracted me to him. I got mixed up in a whole lot of shit, drinking, drugs. I was no stranger to alcohol and weed, but it kept on getting worse and worse." Tifa's eyes darkened as she relived the memories. "Then one day, Genesis and I were alone, he pulled out two ecstasy pills and offered me one. I should have said no there and then, but I didn't. At the time all that mattered, was him. I wanted to impress him, I wanted him to like me. And then before I knew it we were having sex. You cannot imagine how good it felt. I was as high as a kite then and it just got taken to a huge new level!"

Cloud's jaw had slackened. No wonder so many rumours flew around! He couldn't believe his ears.

"Then it happened again and again, I wasn't even his girlfriend, I was his bitch!" She gritted her teeth as she spat out the words. "He had a girlfriend at the time, but he said he loved me and broke up with her. I was happy about it! I was sleeping with the most desirable guy in Midgar! Then one day," her eyes went wide in horror at the memory.

"I took a pregancy test, just to check. The result was positive. He wanted to run out on me, he told me I was so high all the time I didn't even realise I wasn't only sleeping with him!" Tifa said, tears now welling up in her eyes. She seemed unable to talk anymore and sobbed silently.

Cloud himself was at a loss, he had listened to Tifa's story in shocked silence, he didn't know how to handle her like this. He was used to her always being so in control. He gathered her into a hug.

"What happened to the baby?" He asked after she had calmed down a little, although she still sobbed into his shoulder.

"I aborted," she said, shame and regret evident in her voice. "I just couldn't keep it, I was seventeen, nowhere near ready to be a parent! What kind of life could I have given a child? And I just didn't know how to tell my dad, he trusted me and I abused that trust. I just couldn't face it, so a bunch of friends and me put money together for the procedure."

Cloud stared at Tifa in wonder, where at first he had seen an immature, care-free girl, he now saw a woman that still bore the scars of her past. And what deep scars they were.

XXX

Monday came, and with it, all the normal day-to-day experiences Cloud had become accustomed to over the weeks. With the extremely eventful weekend that had past, Cloud felt like it had been years since he had last gone to college.

He made it through the morning by mumbling "fine" when asked about his weekend by Zack and Aerith, and listened half-heartedly as they told him about theirs. They had made it through Maths and Chemistry without much event, but when the mid-morning break came, things changed.

"Hey, Cloud!" A girl he had never seen before said, as she passed them.

Zack and Aerith both gave Cloud a quizzled look, that Cloud answered with one of his own.

"Yo Cloud, whassup Playa!" A group of frat boys called as they passed.

"Playa?" Aerith repeated in shock. "Cloud, a 'playa'? What the fuck?"

"Cloud, did something happen this weekend that you neglected to tell us about?" Zack asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Cloud replied, as casually as he could.

They looked ready to question him further, before a group of giggling girls greeted Cloud. That was the last straw for both of them. They stopped dead and looked at Cloud.

"Okay, something's definitely weird! Why does it feel like I'm suddenly walking with one of Shinra's most popular guys all of a sudden?" Aerith practically screeched.

"Cloud, what did you do this weekend?" Zack asked, with the air of a parent catching their child red-handed.

"Nothing, I just went to a party at Cissnei's is all," Cloud replied.

"What? Well, why the fuck wasn't I invited? Me and Cissnei are old school buddies!" Zack yelled in outrage, the look of a kicked dog on his face.

"Not from what I hear," Cloud stated. "Didn't you hit on her and she beat you up, resulting in a black eye and several other minor injuries?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Not now, Zack. Can't you see he's trying to steer us away from it?" Aerith snapped. "Cloud, I hope you didn't do something stupid, like get piss-faced drunk and strip naked and start singing in the streets!"

"Nope, nothing that heavy!" Came the booming voice of Kunsel, as he approached the three. "He got piss-faced drunk, stripped naked and had sex with this girl named Jessie. And also gave every one at the party a glimpse of his abs of steel!"

Aerith looked outraged, but Zack merely looked confused.

"Since when does Cloud have abs of steel? I always thought he was just a little skinny bitch!" He said.

"Not now, Zack!" Aerith snarled. "Cloud, please tell me he's exaggerating and this is all just a stupid rumour."

Cloud couldn't do anything but look down and say nothing. Aerith's green eyes widened.

"Cloud Strife!" She yelled, shrilly. "What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"It was one night Aerith," Cloud replied nervously, a lot of people were beginning to stare. "I was stressed out from the exams, I just needed to unwind."

"So you got drunk and had sex with some random skank? Cloud, I thought you were still a virgin!" Aerith snarled.

"Please, apparently, even as drunk as he was, he was real good. And the girl wasn't some random slut, it was Jessie!" Kunsel said, happily slapping Cloud on the back.

"Jessie?"

"A friend of mine," Cloud said quickly.

"A lot more than that now," Kunsel added with a wink.

"Wait, what?" Cloud shouted, looking quite alarmed.

"Well you slept with the girl, I assumed you two were a couple," Kunsel said, with a raised eye-brow. "Unless it was just a one night stand?"

"No, of course not!" Cloud said quickly. "I wouldn't do that!"

"So, you asked her out?" Zack asked.

"No, was getting down to that today!" Cloud lied, hurriedly. He had no plans to ask Jessie out, but he figured he might have to now.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it," Kunsel said, before leaving with a wave.

Now that they were alone, Aerith turned to Cloud and opened her mouth to begin another tirade, but Zack cut her off.

"Look Aerith, it was just one night. Let the guy have his fun! It's not like you plan on doing something like that again, do you Cloud?" He asked.

Cloud shook his head, but now that Zack mentioned it, he wondered how true it was. Did he want to do it again?

Cloud didn't have time to dwell on it further, as Jessie arrived soon after.

"Hi, Cloud," she said brightly.

"Oh, hey Jessie," he replied.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Brilliant actually! What're you up to?"

"Nothing really," Cloud began, then catching the look on Zack and Aerith's faces, decided to plow on. "Look, Jessie, you think we can talk somewhere? There's something I got to ask you."

Jessie's eyes brightened. "Oooooooh, sure let's go!"

Cloud followed her, giving an apologetic look at his two friends. He knew what he had to do, and life was just gonna get even more hectic...


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: another chapter in this ongoing saga! Damn I really have enjoyed writing this so far and I hope y'all have enjoyed reading it as well. Again I'm toeing the T line quite closely, but if you guys think that I should change it to M, please lemme know, I don't wanna get banned from the site! As always don't hold back any opinions you might have as I am constantly trying to refine and perfect my writing. Hope y'all enjoy!

XXXX

A month had gone by since Cloud's mini-disaster at Cissnei's party. While Cloud often felt embarassed and guilty about his actions that night, he had to admit there were a fair share of benifits as well. His popularity had taken a definite increase. Where he could have counted the people he knew at Shinra on his fingers, he now knew so many people he had trouble remembering them all. Another new developement was that Cloud suddenly found himself with a new girlfriend: Jessie.

While he may have been casuallly indifferent to the the girl before, since that night he had found himself unable to live with himself unless he did SOMETHING. While he may not have loved her, she was a nice girl and he felt he owed her enough to warrant giving a relationship a chance. He had told his mother about her, tactfully leaving out the exact nature of their hook-up. She had been over the moon when Cloud broke the news to her over breakfast , she had been dying for her son to finally show more than a platonic interest in someone.

"Oh my Cloud! I'm so happy for you, at last you found a nice girlfriend to settle down with!" She had gushed, ecstatically.

"Uhm yeah Ma," Cloud had replied. "We're just dating, not really looking at settling down or getting married!"

"I know that! Seriously, had you told me you wanted to get married, I'd have to fuck you up personally!" She waved him off, she was in a good enough mood to even curse. She had been especially pleased when Cloud informed her that Jessie was a year or two older than himself. "So when do I get to meet her?"

Cloud nearly siezed up in shock. Unable to articulate a reply, he just stared at his mother with open wonder.

Mrs Strife merely giggled. "Oh come on Cloud! This is the first time I've ever seen you show an interest in someone! Surely, I have to meet her!"

Cloud gulped. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Well, why not?"

"I dunno Ma, isn't this rushing things a little? It's only been a couple of weeks," he said, clutching at straws.

"Maybe you're right," Mrs Strife conceded. "All the same, I would like to meet her!"

"I'll see what I can do?" Cloud had replied, making a mental note to do no such thing.

Mrs Strife hummed happily to herself as she walked out of the kitchen to the phone.

"Hello, Martha? He's got himself a girlfriend! He's not gay!" She chirped into the phone.

Cloud nearly spat out his mouthfull of cereal. "MOM!"

"No, of course she isn't just a cover-up, Martha. Cloud isn't sneaky enough to pull a move like that," she continued, deftly ignoring her son's sputtered protests.

Cloud, though he was loathe to admit it, kind of enjoyed having Jessie around. He was a man, and he did have needs, and having someone there to help him fulfill those needs was a definite plus. They had sex again after a while, Cloud being especially nervous to do it sober, but managed to loosen up a bit after the first few times.

"Seriously, Cloud, of all people Jessie?" Aerith stormed as they left class. She had been constantly nagging Cloud about his new girlfriend for weeks.

"Aerith, for fucks sake let it go!" Cloud replied, his patience was wearing thin. "You wouldn't happen to know any other girl that'd be better, would you?"

Aerith looked at Zack helplessly, silently begging for his assistance. The tall, black-haired student simply shrugged.

"Look, she's decent looking enough Aerith. And it's kinda Cloud's business. He doesn't really need your approval. Not that your advice doesn't matter," he added hastily as sparks flew from Aerith's nose.

Giving up, she looked at Cloud imploringly. "All I'm saying, is there's no point in being with someone you obviously feel nothing for!"

Cloud glared at her, but Zack though Aerith had a fair point on this one. It was obvious that whatever feelings Cloud had for Jessie, it sure as hell wasn't love or even affection.

"How do you know I feel nothing for her?" Cloud snapped irritably. Honestly, Aerith could be even worse than his mother. Although, had his mother known the circumstances of his relationship with Jessie, she probably would've had a similar reaction.

"Please don't insult my intelligence, Cloud," Aerith said with a sigh. "You bang the girl once and decide to ask her out because you feel guilty about it. It's been a month and you still can't hold a decent conversation with her, all you guys do is snog and other activities that are likely to make me lose my lunch!"

Cloud snapped his head away from Aerith, he didn't answer her, partly because he knew she was right. He and Jessie had absolutely nothing in common.

Aerith, for her part, did not pursue the subject any further. She had made her point, she couldn't force Cloud to realise what he was doing was unfair, both to Jessie and himself.

They passed the gardens, seeing Tifa on a bench, chatting animately with her friend Yuffie. When she saw them, she waved merrily. Aerith returned the gesture warmly. Zack did the same, with less enthusiasm. Cloud smiled at her affectionately. Since their talk, her felt a lot closer to Tifa than before and was deeply grateful to her for all she had done.

"Hey!" Aerith said, striding towards her.

"Hey," Tifa said, standing up to give her a hug. "This is my friend Yuffie," she said gesturing to the small girl beside her. "Yuffie, this is Aerith. You remember Zack and Cloud?"

"Sure do," Yuffie replied with a mischievious smile. "Spikey's the one that got wasted and ended up-"

"Yeah, we know," Cloud cut her off. His self-confidence had been given a boost as well. "How are you Tifa?"

Tifa smiled at him. "I'm good, just chilling out."

They exhanged small talk for a while after that. Cloud was sure he had never met anyone and cheerfull and up-beat as Yuffie. She was very friendly and energetic and wasted no time in insulting everyone present with an array of colourful and witty remarks.

"So Yuffie's having a celebration after mid-year exams, wanna come?" Tifa asked after a while.

Aerith looked at Tifa, her face falling. "Sorry, I got a job this mid year break, I won't make it!"

"Aww that's a shame," Yuffie said, genuinely. "What about you Zack?"

Zack shrugged and smiled. "I kinda took the same job Aerith did."

All eyes turned to Cloud. "I'll be there," he said, ignoring Aerith's glare.

Tifa looked overjoyed. "Great! You can bring Jessie as well!"

Cloud looked a little sheepish at that, much to Aerith's delight.

"Yeah, whatever," Cloud said, ignoring her again.

"Alright then," Yuffie said excitedly. "See you then!"

The two of them walked off, with Tifa giving Cloud a sly wink as she did.

"I heard she's gotten together with someone new too," Zack said, watching the two girls.

"Yuffie? I'd be surprised if just one guy could keep up with her!" Aerith remarked.

Zack shook his head. "Nope, Tifa."

Cloud's ears pricked up. "What? Nah, she would have told me," he assured Zack.

Zack gave him an apologetic glance and shook his head again. "Not this time Spike," he said. "I saw her holding hands with this guy Vincent Valentine."

Cloud's face went blank of all expression. "Oh well, that's nice."

Aerith looked from one of her friends to the other. "Am I missing something here?"

"Oh, Clooooouud!" Jessie called as she skipped into view.

"Hi, Jessie," Cloud replied turning as Jessie leapt in to his arms. He hugged her back and felt her wet lips on his cheek.

"Hey Aerith and Zack," she chirped. Turning back to her boyfriend, she smiled. "Come on Cloud, we needa get going!"

"Where to?" Cloud said, glancing nervously at his friends.

"I'll show you silly, come on!" She said tugging at his hand.

Cloud glanced back wearily. Aerith looked murderous. Zack only shrugged and smiled, while making a very rude and suggestive hand gesture. With a last resolute tug, Jessie succeeded in hauling a reluctant Cloud off to wherever it was she had in mind.

XXX

About half an hour later, Cloud leaned against the wall of the narrow alley Jessie had brought him to.

Adjacent to the car park, it stood between two different buildings with a low roof (no one knew why it was there). Cloud was panting heavily as Jessie stood up. Cloud still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he had just received a blow-job in public! It had started with Jessie leading him over and stating it was the perfect place to make out. Cloud had replied that he didn't really give a shit who was watching. Jessie's eyes had only twinkled as she pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him furiously. He had responded well, until he felt her fingers fumbling with his jeans. Before he knew it, he was up against the side wall, with Jessie's head bobbing up and down rhythmically.

As Jessie straightened up and smiled at her obviously sated boyfriend, she brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Well? How was it?" She asked.

Cloud panted. "That was...amazing!" He got out at last. He had been intially quite paranoid at the thought of being caught. Of all the things he had imagined himself doing that could end up with him getting thrown into the slacker, public indecency was not one of them.

Jessie smiled. "Oh Cloud! You're so cute! Let's get out of here!"

Though he was still a little bit woozy, Cloud agreed. Jessie pulled out a joint and lit it. She took a long drag and blew the smoke seductively into Cloud's face. Cloud inhaled it willingly, he had been blazing a lot more recent. He reached out and took the joint from her and took a long puff.

Jessie shivered at how Cloud asserted his control. Though she had intially been attracted to his boyish good looks and awkwardly innocent charm. The Cloud she was now proud to be dating had proven to be a much stronger and confidant man, much to her delight.

They continued smoking the joint, all the while kissing and caressing each other, not saying a word.

In the back of his mind, Cloud still saw Aerith's disappointed face and heard her scolding voice, but the weed, buzzing in his system pushed it out of his mind before he could even dwell on it.

They soon left the car park and walked back to the main area of the campus. Cloud wasn't really taking note of her, but Jessie had possessively clung to his arm the entire time.

They found themselves back at the cafeteria and Cloud felt something click in the back of his mind.

"Say, Jessie? You wouldn't happen to know a girl named Yuffie, would you?" Cloud asked her.

Jessie nodded, though her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I know her, but not on a friendly basis, why?

Cloud shrugged indifferently. If Jessie knew anything about Yuffie, she probably knew that the girl was good friends with Tifa. Jessie's dislike for the attractive brunette had escalated once she and Cloud began dating. Cloud simply couldn't be bothered by her pathetic jealousy. "She's having a party after exams, you wanna go?"

Jessie blinked, her expression turned sad. "I can't Cloud. My folks arranged a vacation to Costa De Sol during the mid-year break."

Cloud nodded.

"You still gonna go?" Jessie asked.

"Probably, I haven't decided yet," Cloud replied impassively.

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Oh and is Tifa gonna be there?"

"I dunno. Maybe," Cloud answered.

"Oh, okay."

Cloud inwardly smirked. He knew Jessie was far too afraid of losing him that she wouldn't risk bringing her jealousy of Tifa up.

"Well, I gotta go now," Cloud said suddenly.

"What, why? Is it something I said?" Jessie asked worriedly.

Cloud shook his head. "Nope, I just have something I need to take care of."

Although she was loathe to do so, Jessie bid him good-bye and left, but not before giving him a deep possessive kiss. In truth, Cloud just wanted to get her out of his hair for a while. He knew there could be no avoiding her totally, but he wanted some time alone with Zack and Aerith.

He eventually found them a little later. What they were up to, however, was enough to shock him even in his stoned state. They were in a fierce lip-lock, with Aerith leaning in desperately, as if glued to Zack's mouth.

Cloud cleared his throat loudly and they broke apart in shock.

"Cloud!" Aerith gulped, turning a bright shade of red in embarassment.

"Watsup buddy?" Zack said, trying to nonchalantly wave it off.

"Uhm, aside from the fact that I just saw my two friends snogging in public, I'm good," Cloud answered, with a smile. "When were you planning on telling me you guys got back together."

They grinned sheepishly at each other. "Well, we kinda grew closer over the last few days," Aerith began explaining.

"And well, old feelings resurfaced and I asked her out last week," Zack said with a laugh.

Cloud couldn't help but grin back. The two of them belonged together, in his opinion.

"We were going to tell you, but Jessie always turned up before we got a chance," Aerith said hastily.

"Thought you had enough emotional baggage of your own with ours," Zack added.

"No, I'm happy for you guys!" Cloud said enthusiastically.

Cloud and Aerith looked overjoyed. They had expected a much worse reaction than the one they got.

"So where'd you disappear to?" Zack asked. "Nevermind, I think I can guess," he sniggered as Cloud flushed.

"Seriously Zack, we do more than just fuck," Cloud said through his blush.

Aerith, evidently in a good mood from her snog session didn't nitpick. "Like what? Oral?" She said with a guffaw.

Cloud just blushed.

XXX

"So I heard you got yourself a new boyfriend," Cloud said as he and Tifa walked along the woods near Midgar. They had driven out a day after Cloud's little sexcapade with Jessie in the car park for a little down time.

Tifa took a puff of her cigarette. "Yeah, it kinda just happened. Me and Vincent knew each other for a while, but we weren't that close. I was feeling kinda lonely and well, he was there for me. He asked me out a few days ago, and I figured, why not give hime a chance?" She turned to Cloud, who smiled back at her. "That okay with you?" She asked.

Cloud looked a little shocked at that. "What? Why would you ask that? You're a big girl, you don't need my approval, it's not any of my business anyways!" He said.

Tifa giggled. "Oh, Cloud. Sometimes you're maturity amazes me and yet, other times you're so naïve I'm shocked!" She replied. "I think we're more than just friends anymore. We've grown pretty close over the past few months, and I'm just asking for your opinion."

Cloud couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth for the woman beside him well up inside. He really did love her, even if they weren't as close as he wished they were, it was enough for him. "Well, I don't really know him personally so I can't say."

"He'll be at Yuffie's party, you can meet him then," Tifa smiled while taking another puff. "Oh and are you bringing Jessie?"

"She can't make make it, Cloud answered indifferently.

"How are things between you two?" Tifa asked with a look of concern.

"We're fine," Cloud answered simply.

"Is there something you need to talk about? Are you guys having problems?" Tifa asked, coming to a stop.

"No, it isn't that, it's just," Cloud said, sitting down on a rock. "She's a nice girl, but I don't really feel anything for her. We don't even talk much, we just..."

"Fuck," Tifa finished for him. "Yeah I figured."

"How?" Cloud asked in astonishment. Was it really that obvious.

Tifa giggled. "Maybe it's just because I know you as well as I do. I think only people who know who Cloud Strife really is can tell you're just in it for the sex!"

"And you don't have a problem with that?" Cloud asked her.

Tifa shook her head. "Cloud, you're young, hormonal and free. What you wanna do with you're life is your own thing, I can't force you to do something you don't want to?"

"Even if you disapprove?" Cloud asked.

"Now when did I say that? I guess I kinda understand you're situation," she replied with a shrug. "Cloud, the choices we make are only important if WE'RE the ones making them. If you wanna be with Jessie for you, and not because of society forcing you to be with her, and if you're happy to live with the circumstances, than it's fine by me."

Cloud was once more amazed at her. She spoke with such conviction and wisdom in her voice. She may be young, but Tifa had gone through her own hell, her life had been no picnic.

"Besides," she continued. "You only live once, right? YOLO- that's the motto, by Drake!"

"You like rap music?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah!" Tifa said turning to look at him, chucking a cigarette away. "I love it, and you?"

"I'm not really a huge fan, but it's okay I guess" Cloud replied slowly.

Tifa laughed. "Cloud when are you gonna learn that you don't have to pretend to like something just because other people like it and you don't have to impress anyone else besides yourself?"

"I'm not just saying I like it because you do!" Cloud began hotly.

"This isn't about rap music Cloud," Tifa said gently.

"Oh," he said. He had a lot of thinking to do, about himself, life and a whole lot of other stuff.

It could wait though, as Tifa pulled out a joint, which Cloud looked at hungrily. They smoked in silence for a while, each allowing the canabis to relax and mellow them out.

"So, tell me about this Vincent guy," Cloud said, after a while.

"He's tall, dark, I think he's handsome, which goes against what most people think, but hey, I'm the one dating him, so fuck everyone else! He doesn't really speak much, he did have a very public thing with Professor Cresent a while back though," Tifa said.

Cloud cocked an eyebrow, he knew of Professor Lucrecia Cresent. She was a beautiful woman, though he found it hard to imagine her getting it on with a student.

"He's also pretty intelligent, and deep too! I guess that's why she went for him," Tifa was saying. "Other than that, there's not much I can tell you without you meeting him yourself!"

Cloud nodded. "We should probably head back home," he said catching sight of the setting sun. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Tifa agreed. "Let's go."

Together they turned and left the woods, revelling in thhe companionship they felt with each other

XXX

It was probably a little after midnight when Cloud flicked his cellphone on. He had been unable to sleep, thinking of everything Tifa had said that day. And of Zack and Aerith's news. He chuckled silently to himself, he was surprised it had taken them this long to get back together.

He had listened to the song Tifa had mentioned; The Motto (YOLO) by Drake and Lil Wayne, and found that he actually liked it. Though most people considered rap garbage, if one actually took the time to listen to the meaning behind the lyrics, the effect was amazing. He couldn't describe it, even in his private thoughts. But then, as Tifa had said, fuck most people. The only thing that mattered was the individual and as long as you loved and respected yourself, no one else mattered. Not family, not friends, not enemies, no one, just you.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Wow! Getting pretty deep towards the end of this segment even if I do say so myself. A lot of this is stuff I personally have thought about and this is my way of showing my own opinions. Incase anyone was wondering, this is, partly, some of my own personal experiences. I think we've reached the point where I can say this isn't just a pointless piece of literary garbage and it does have some deeper meaning, underneath all the booze, drugs and drama. Anyway the next few chapters are all pretty much planned out, with a few surprises and parallels to the original story so y'all will probably be hearing some more from me soon! Till then, Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know what you guts are thinking. Another party? Yeah I know its a little repetitive, but this part is essential to the plot, so just bear with me. Moving along. Here is Chapter 9.

XXXX

"You seem to be going to hang out with your friends a lot more than usual these days Cloud," Mrs Strife said, looking at her son's fancy attire.

Dressed in a smart dress shirt and black jeans, Cloud smiled at his mother. "That's because I didn't have friends before Ma."

Mrs Strife frowned. "Really?"

Cloud nodded. His mother looked genuinely surprised. She had known her son had been the quite, stay at home with a video game type of teenager, but hearing such a blunt statement shocked her.

"Don't worry about it Ma, it was for the best. Besides, I'm happy now, that's all that matters, right?"

Mrs Strife nodded. "I guess so."

A horn blared from outside.

"That'd be my ride. See ya, Ma," Cloud said walking towards the door.

"Have a good time," his mother said, trying to smile.

Cloud missed her concerned face as he skipped outside, where Tifa was waiting in her red sports-car.

"Well you're in a good mood today," she commented as Cloud hopped inside the car.

"What's not to be happy about?" Cloud asked her, as he adjusted his seat belt.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm not used to you being this perky. I'm more used to the down, shy Cloud," Tifa replied with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Say, Tifa? You got a cigarette for me? I forgot to buy," he told her as she pulled off.

Tifa looked at him in surprise. "You started smoking? Since when?"

"A couple of weeks now," Cloud answered breezily. "Now are you gonna get me one or not?"

Tifa giggled, as she handed him a box. "I'm watching you! Only one."

"As if I'd try and rip you off, Tifa," Cloud said, as he deftly replaced one of the cigarettes.

"It's the ones you wouldn't usually suspect that you need to watch," Tifa said with a laugh. "Oh Cloud!"

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied with another laugh. "How are you coping?" She asked after a slight pause.

"With?" Cloud asked her.

"Y'know? With Jessie being out of town," Tifa asked.

Cloud's face drooped slightly. "I'm managing." How could he tell Tifa he was actually happy that she was out of his immediate area?

"I'm sure you wanted to use the extra time to be with her," Tifa went on.

Cloud had been using excuses of studying and exam pressure to try and stay away from his girlfriend. For once he was thankful he had chosen a notoriously difficult course to study. Unfortunately, this had resulted in him spending less time with Tifa as well. She seemed to be encouraging Cloud's relationship with Jessie.

"I guess," he said eventually.

"Cloud is everything cool?" She asked, not missing the underlying edge in his voice.

"I don't know Tifa," he said, lighting his cigarette and rolling down his window, staring at the bright street lights outside. "I just don't feel like Jessie and I have much of a future."

Tifa gave him a concerned look, before turning her eyes back to the road. "Oh well. I guess maybe sometimes you need a break."

"Probably," Cloud responded.

"Well, at least you finally get to meet Vincent," Tifa said with a smile.

And she thought THAT would cheer him up? Resigning himself to the evitable, Cloud forced a smile. "At last!"

Tifa gave him a glowing look.

XXX

Yuffie's house was styled similarly to a giant, many levelled pagoda. It went without saying that both Yuffie and her parents went out of their way to flaunt their Asian heritage. As Cloud and Tifa knocked on the door, they took in the beatiful garden and small brook surrounding her house.

Yuffie, dressed in a skin-tight blue number opened the door with a cheery smile. "Hey guys, glad you made it!"

"Hey Yuffie!" Tifa said, giving the smaller girl a tight hug.

Cloud stepped forward and embraced Yuffie. Thankfully, unlike their last hostess, Yuffie was waiting for all her guests to arrive before getting rat-arsed drunk.

"Come on in, I don't have an outdoor jacuzzi, but there's a shitload of other stuff!" Yuffie said, ushering them in happily.

The scene was a lot similar to Cissnei's party, except the scenery was a lot more pleasant. With subdued bright colours and tasteful Japanese lamps hung from the ceiling, adding soft light to the house.

"Looks like Vincent hasn't gotten here yet," Tifa said, scanning the crowd. Cloud just shrugged, it really made no difference.

"Wanna dance in the mean time?" Tifa asked.

"Nah," Cloud said, shaking his head. "Let's get wasted first!"

Tifa shrugged. "Its up to you."

Cloud simply nodded and walked towards the nearest alcohol table. Grabbing a can of beer, he swigged, nearly downing all of it. Tifa sipped at her beer while peering at him in intrest. "You've become quite the hardened drinker I see," she observed.

With another gulp, Cloud sighed in satisfaction. "Not the lightweight you remember, huh?"

Tifa giggled. "Not at all, I'm not so sure whether I should feel relieved or concerned."

"Let's go with relief," Cloud said, taking another beer. "Where's Barret?"

"He couldn't make it, he's gone home to Corel this time," Tifa said lightly, though her eyes were still scanning the crowd eagerly.

Cloud made a noise in response. And went back to his beer. "So where we getting weed?"

Tifa laughed. "Wondered when you were gonna ask, I brought some. I figured we might need back up."

She exchanged a smile with Cloud as she pulled out two joints, which Cloud happily accepted. They soon fell into a dazed state and began smiling uncontrollably, revelling in the high.

"Oh look Cloud! There he is!" Tifa's voice broke through Cloud's mellow high.

"Stood out," Tifa had said describing her new boyfriend. That had been a major understatement. Vincent Valentine was a tall, pale man that resembled nothing so much as a vampire. His long dark hair fell to his waist, held up by a crimson headband. He wore black jeans and a red leather jacket with smart biker boots. All together he looked like a goth with a few pieces of blood stained clothing, even his eyes were red, matching Tifa's own crimson orbs.

"Hey!" Tifa said in delight, as the man came closer.

"Hi," came his reply, as Tifa had said, Vincent wasn't the talking type. He looked at Cloud questioningly, but said nothing.

Cloud, for his part, did not allow himself to be intimidated by the admittedly scary-looking guy in front of him. He took a cool puff of his joint, and stuck his chin out proudly.

Tifa, obviously sensing the tension, rushed to fill the gap. "Vincent this is Cloud, my best buddy!"

Cloud's stomach had ceased to clench everytime Tifa unwittingly reminded him that he was being friend-zoned into oblivion.

"Cloud, this is Vincent, my boyfriend," Tifa went on, gazing at Cloud, pleading for his approval.

Cloud was having none of that though. "Hi," he said, pointedly leaving out the customary "nice to meet you" part of the conversation.

Vincent returned the animosity by simply nodding, saying nothing.

Tifa gazed pleadingly between the two of them. "Vincent, did you bring the mushrooms?"

"I have them here," Vincent replied, pulling out a small bag of the drugs Cloud remembered from Cissnei's party.

"Great!" Tifa said, to cover up the lack of emotion both men were showing. "Let's go and have some!" She took Vincent by the arm, and gave Cloud a look, indicating he was to follow. Cloud did so reluctantly, unwilling to play the thrid wheel, especially as he saw Vincent's arm snake itself around Tifa's waist, and slipped under her shirt. From the movements of his wrist, Cloud figured he was playing with her belly ring.

They walked to a corner in the house, and each of them consuming a single mushroom, with Vincent staring daggers at Cloud as the blonde man took one from him. They stood in silence for a while, the only noise being the loud music Yuffie had supplied, waiting for the drug's effects to kick in.

Cloud's vision was just starting to blur, when Vincent suddenly pulled Tifa into a deep kiss. The dark-haired man pinned her against the wall, and continued to force his tongue into her mouth. Cloud, feeling uneasy averted his gaze as Tifa clutched at Vincent's back, and allowed him to separate her legs with his own. Tifa gasped as he suddenly went down on his knees and lifted her shirt, before playing with her belly ring with his tongue.

Cloud looked away, trying to find some way to distract himself, but couldn't keep the image of Vincent ravaging Tifa out of his mind's eye.

"Vincent!" He heard Tifa protest wildly. "Not here!"

"You're right," Vincent replied quitely. "I know of an empty room here, we can use it!"

"But we can't just leave Cloud alone!" Tifa protested again.

Cloud turned around at the mention of his name. He saw Vincent still on his knees, toying with Tifa's midriff with his mouth.

"Cloud doesn't mind, do ya Cloud?" He replied, taking the ring between his teeth. "A man has needs, he understands!"

Cloud managed to give a nod, not trusting his voice. The sight startled him and a weird feeling of hatred and jealousy erupted in his heart.

Tifa gave Cloud an uncertain look, but Vincent had gotten to his feet and moved his hands under her shirt, and behind her. Within a moment he had pulled out Tifa's bra. Tossing it to Cloud, he gave a sickening sneer. "Watch over that for me," he said with a smirk as he led Tifa away.

Watching as Vincent led her away, Cloud knew then, what his feelings were, the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in love with Tifa Lockheart. And it was too late now, she was probably already getting it on with Vincent as he stood there, wordlessly holding on to Tifa's bra. He felt so angry. Angry at himself, for not getting the courage to tell her how he felt, yet at the same time he felt so helpless.

With an angry grunt, he turned away and walked down to the party. If she didn't give a shit, then neither did he!

XXX

Cloud went back down to the party, absently grabbing another beer. Although his head was buzzing with the mushrooms and weed in his system.

Two girls managed to sidle up to him as he was busying himself with his drink.

"Hey!" One of them said happily.

Cloud made to take a swig before answering, to his dismay the can was already empty. He lit a cigarette instead. "Hi," he replied uninterestedly.

His impassive response only seemed to delight the pair of them. They giggled again. This constant giggling was beginning to piss Cloud off. He glared at them through the haze of smoke that had formed. "Can I help you two with anything?" He snarled, looking for anyone to release his pent-up aggression at.

The girls giggled again. "Such a rude boy!" One remarked.

"And just when we were gonna make an offer," the other said in mock-regret. "Pity."

Cloud looked at them again, maybe he was being a little rude. "Sorry, got a lot on my mind right now," he said with a shrug.

"Ooooooh, not to worry! We understand!" The first girl replied.

"Well, there's a pool in the neighbour's yard! Its quiet! Wanna go with us?" The other said quickly.

Cloud mentally weighed the odds. He could do with a quieter scene to calm down, and maybe take his mind off what his best friend was doing upstairs.

"Why not?" He said, giving another shrug. Both girls immediately pounced on him, each taking his arm and led him out the back door. The party was still going on outside, but the girls steered him away from the dancing crowds to a nearby wall.

"Over here," one of them whispered climbing over the wall. Cloud hesitated a moment before following the second one over.

When he landed in the neighbour's yard, he was shocked to see a pleasant back yard. It was covered in well kept grass, and sported a variety of neat garden benches and tanning beds. The pool the girls had promised was in the center of the yard, glistening in the moonlight, surrounded by a white stone cobble.

"This way," one of the girls whispered, taking his arm and leading him to a nearby bench, where her counterpart was fiddling with something. In the full moon's light, Cloud thought he saw what looked like a syringe. He sat down on the bench, just in time to see the girl dip the syringe into a small blue bottle.

"What's that?" He asked, staring at the greenish liquid the girl drew into the syringe.

"Only the best thing ever created!" The girls said together. "Mako!"

Cloud had heard of Mako before, who hadn't? It was an extremely powerful narcotic, rumoured to be addictive from the first use. It was also very expensive, it figured that a bunch of spoilt, rich college students like these two were the only ones to use it. He had personally never tried the stuff, being pretty scared of it.

"I'm not so sure about this," he whispered.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy!" One of the girls said. "We've done it a lot of times before! Its amazing, unless you're too chicken."

Cloud couldn't allow that insult to stand like that. "I'm no fucking pussy!" He snarled. "Gimme that!" He finished, snatching the syringe out of the girl's hand. "Uh, where do I inject it?" He asked, holding it lamely in his hand.

The girls giggled again. "In the vein on the inside of your elbow, idiot!"

"Oh, right," Cloud muttered. Without another moment, he stuck himself, gritting his teeth against the pain on the sharp needle invading his bloodstream. Lifting his thumb, he made to depress the liquid into his vein.

"Don't inject it too fast or you'll pass out," one of the girls warned quietly.

"And hold the needle steady, because if it breaks there'll be trouble," the other cautioned.

Cloud listened to the words, and made sure to do as they had said. No sooner had he removed the needle, that he felt an overwhelming rush of euphoria, the likes of which he had never experienced before. He closed his eyes, watching as bright flashes of colour exploded beneath his eyelids. He opened them, yet the flashes did not disappear. He watched as the girls each took the syringe and injected themselves. His mind briefly recalled hearing something about not sharing needles, but he pushed the though aside. He couldn't help but notice just how attractive the two girls were, clad in skimpy clothing. He closed his eyes again, the rush of stimulation a little too much for his brain, which was unused to a high of such magnitude.

He didn't know how long he sat there, eyes closed, listening to the distant music in the background, and the almost indistinct rustle of the grass in the wind. When he finally gathered the calm to open his eyes, he saw that the two girls had stripped off all their clothing and had clambered into the dimly lit pool.

"Come on! Join us!" One called.

Cloud barely registered the words, he was much more interested in the fact that the girls had even removed their underwear and neither of them were shy about showing it.

"Come on Cloud, take off your clothes and jump in," the other said seductively, her hands curling around her friend.

Before Cloud could even register what he was doing, he had removed his clothing and stepped into the pool, making his way to the two girls. Before he knew it, he was locked in a fierce kiss with the one on his right. No sooner had he finished kissing her, than her friend claimed his lips in another kiss as both of them wrapped themselves around him. He vaguely felt his body reacting to their presence and body heat.

"I have a girlfriend," he heard himself protest half-heartedly.

"She's not here right now, is she?" A voice said in his ear.

He vaguely saw Vincent and Tifa in his foggy mind, saw Vincent grappling her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The thought shook his resolve and he allowed himself to be lost in the amazing sensations he was feeling...

XXX

Cloud tossed on his bed, it was about eight-thirty in the morning, he was still on vacation and his mother had long since left for work. She really did a lot for him, cared way too much for him, having taken extra care not to wake her son as she left the house at some unspeakable hour of the morning.

He really needed a cigarette, even though he hadn't been a smoker for very long, he still felt the craving for nicotine in his blood. Resigning himself, he crawled out of bed and pulled on a sweater and a pair of track-pants.

Grunting, he left the house and took care to lock the door behind him. There was a small cafe a couple of blocks away that he could buy a packet of cigarettes. Putting his hands in his pockets he began to stroll towards the shop. It was a Sunday so the neighbourhood was unusually quiet, with very few cars roaring up the street.

Cloud was one block away from his house when he noticed a little girl walking in the same direction as him. She was exceptionally tiny, no older then five or six, wearing a pink blouse that seemed to swallow her. He was walking so briskly, he soon became parallel with her. She turned her head and peered at him through chocolate-brown eyes.

"Oh, hello sir!" She said brightly. She smiled at him, showing many missing teeth.

Slightly taken aback, Cloud did his best to smile back. "Hi," he said slowly.

"I'm Marlene!" She said, not catching his nervousness, giving him a look of wide-eyed innocence. "Nice to meet you sir!"

"Nice to meet you too, Marlene. I'm Cloud," he replied evenly.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"The cafe," Cloud answered.

"Oh, me too!" The girl said happily.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to stranger?" Cloud inquired curiously.

The girl nodded, looking a little guilty. "Yeah, she said that there are a lot of bad, scary people out there!" She said sheepishly, but then gave Cloud a glowing smile. "But you don't look scary at all sir! I just know you're a good person! Not at all like the scary folks mom told me about!"

Cloud inwardly groaned, not even little girls took him seriously. "How do you know that? I could be a scary man that eats little girls like you!"

Marlene just laughed. "You just look like such a nice guy, and you have this look in your eyes that tell me you're one of those people that help others, not one who could hurt anyone else!"

Cloud looked at the girl in wonder as they walked together. He felt a strange sort of protectiveness towards the girl, she had such intelligence and maturity for someone her age, yet seemed so innocent and naïve. A part of him wanted to preserve that innocence.

"My baby brother passed away on Friday," the girl said suddenly. "He was only four months old!"

Friday? That had been the day he had been so high on Mako. To think, a young baby had died, while he was out getting high on illegal drugs! Cloud suddenly felt bile rush to his throat with such guilt. Even though he had nothing to do with the child, he still was unable to squash the feeling in his stomach. Why was she telling him this anyway?

"I'm sorry," he said after a short pause.

Marlene just shook her head and turned towards the sky, a glowing look in her eyes. "Its okay, he's with God now! He's gone to a better place, his up in Heaven, watching us right now. And his also here, in my heart. Its what's gonna happen to us all someday, right? We aren't gonna stay here forever, all we can do is make the best of our time here. Make sure that when we go there, we can look back and be proud of what we did. Momma told me that sometimes God will send an angel to watch over us and make sure we're alright!"

Cloud couldn't help but think that he was talking to one right now.

XXX

Cloud collapsed back onto his bed, a lit cigarette already between his fingers. After they had visited the cafe and bought their stuff, the girl had bought bread and milk for her family, he had walked her home, feeling a sudden urge to protect her. Marlene possessed an amazing sense of purity that Cloud felt duty-bound to preserve, nothing should ever be allowed to tarnish such goodness. Her words to him had deeply impacted the young man. He wasn't really into self-introspection, but the girl had gotten him thinking about his life and its direction.

But she had done more than that. She had shown Cloud that even in a world full of so much darkness, there were people of pure-hearts. Tiny specks of light in the growing darkness in the world. He realised the world needed more people like Marlene.

He imagined himself at her age, had he been just as innocent, yet mature as she was? He doubted it, the girl was definitely something special. Even if he never saw her again, he knew that a part of Marlene would stay with him forever. Their short meeting had struck a chord in his heart and Cloud felt, for the first time, that maybe there was some good in him afterall and that little girl had seen it.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm especially proud of that last bit, I felt it really added more depth and reality to this story. I guess a little thing like meeting an innocent little girl can really impact opur lives. That little encounter is a true story by the way, and yeah kids that age actually do have maturity like this. I'm not a religious person myself, but I do believe in God and I'm proud of that! Anyway before I get into another mad tirade lemme just end this note here. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! And update! A pity its probably one of the shortest I've ever written. All the same an update is an update afterall. Unfortunately I'm back at college now so I hardly have any time to write anymore and I'm also working on a Kingdom Hearts fic called War of The Worlds, which I admit is taking preference as I'm enjoying writing that one more. Go check it out if you like. I think its a lot better than this one. Try to think of this chapter as an interlude to the next as a lot more will go down.

XXX

"And despite numerous warnings and police action, the drug cartel known as JENOVA continues to elude the authorities. The criminals deal with an illegal substance known as Mako," the reporter was saying on the flashing TV screen.

"Mako?" Cloud mumbled suspiciously as he laid on the sofa watching the box.

"This drug, perviously used as a performance-enhancer for body building and military services was banned after it was found to cause an array of harmful side effects. Aside from being highly addictive, these side-effects were found to include: mental dementia, physical breakdown and a large dependency. In large doses it can cause fatal poisoning and will result in the user falling into a vegatitive state soon after. It is often frequented due to causing euphoric highs and acts as a powerful aphrodisiac. A tell-tale sign of a user is bright green rings will appear in the user's irisis, if anyone is found using the drug, police have requested-"

Cloud turned the TV off, unable to listen anymore. He went to the mirror hurriedly, to check. Nope, no "green" rings surrounded his irises, they remained their usual sky-blue colour. He was safe.

He quickly checked himself, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He had only had one dose, and that was just to try. So why was he suddenly feeling so paranoid? It's not like he was an addict! He just shook his head as he heard the door open.

"Cloud! I'm home," Mrs Strife said, hanging up her coat. "Cloud? You alright?"

Cloud realised he was shaking and he was sure his face was pale.

"Y-yeah Ma, I'm fine," he stammered.

"You look awfully pale! Are you sure everything's fine?" She asked in concern, walking closer.

Cloud licked his dry lips. "Yeah, everything's good!"

She stepped closer, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Cloud thought wildly.

"Actually, not everything's fine Ma," he said at last.

Her suspicious gaze suddenly turned concerned. "What is it dear? You know you can tell me anything."

"Its just that," Cloud gulped. "I've been having some problems with the work and stuff," he finished, collapsing on the couch. "Everything's just so different here, and the work is so tough, I just...don't know if I'm in the right place right now!"

Mrs Strife sat down next to him. "Oh my! Cloud, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with work lately I didn't even stop to consider maybe things haven't been all sugar and rainbows for you. I'm sorry!"

"Its not your fault Ma, I just didn't think I'd be able to adjust so quickly. It'll get better you'll see!" Cloud said hurriedly. He was internally relieved he had managed such a good cover.

"Maybe we just need sometime to get away from Midgar for a while. I know! How about we go back to Nibelheim this Christmas!" She suggested with a smile. "Just for the holidays," she added quickly, seeing Cloud's face fall.

Cloud slumped, he really didn't feel up to a return to Nibelheim at the moment. "Why can we go to Costa de Sol or Rocket Town?"

"Now Cloud, you know we won't be able to afford Costa de Sol. And there's nothing to see in Rocket Town!" Mrs Strife said, once her mind was made it was extremely difficult, bordering on impossible to change. "We're going home, and that's that!"

Cloud supressed a groan.

XXX

Cloud pulled up at the Midgar Civic Centre, wondering why Tifa had asked him to meet her here of all places. Looking at the run-down complex, it hardly seemed the type of place a classy chick like Tifa would hang out. Maybe this was where she dealt with merchants?

Cloud pulled out his phone to check the text Tifa had sent him. It said she would be in Room VII. Figuring he might as well go inside then stay out in the freezing November cold, in an admittedly dodgy area, he walked inside and began searching for Room VII.

What awaited him was a wide room with a mirror wall. Men and women in karate gi spread out across the room, watching intently at the centre of the room.

In the centre of the room stood Tifa. She wore a gi as well, with her hair tied as she stood facing a large man in a similar uniform. Cloud raised his eyebrow at the neat black belt tied around Tifa's trim waist.

"Ready?" An elderly man with grey hair and red cape asked. "Begin!"

Tifa surged forward, meeting her opponent's charge head-on. He swung a right at her, which she dodged and kicked at his leg.

The man stepped back, avoiding the blow, but Tifa was not about to give up. She rushed him again, this time succeeding in getting him with a well-aimed hook. The guy staggered, but righted himself and retaliated with a punch at her gut.

She was momentarily winded but recovered in time to roll out of the way of his follow-up assault. She moved back in and kicked his stomach and followed with an uppercut.

The man collapsed, with Tifa standing smugly over him.

"Well done Tifa! Once more you've proven yourself to be my best student! Keep it up girl!"

"Thank you Master Zangan," Tifa replied with a customary bow.

"Well class I hope you were watching closely, you can all learn a lot from this young woman!" Zangan said enthusiastically.

More than you think, Cloud thought to himself with a smirk.

"That's all we have time for today! Dismissed, see you all next week," Zangan continued.

The class began to disperse some of them stopping to chat to each other. Tifa, however made a bee-line straight to the door, where Cloud was leaning against the door-frame with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" She greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

"Still a little in shock," Cloud said with a smile.

"What, Cloud please tell me you didn't think I was some vapid airhead!"

"No," Cloud interrupted. "I'm not really surprised that you took on that guy and won!"

"Then?"

"Its more shocking to see with all your clothes on!" Cloud said, ducking as Tifa made to cuff him.

"Bastard!" She said, although she too couldn't supress a giggle.

"We gotta make a plan for the holidays before Christmas!" Cloud said enthusiastically, determined to at least have some fun before he waas reluctantly shipped off to the mountains.

"Can't Cloud," Tifa replied. "My dad and grandad made up, we're going back to Nibelheim for Christmas!"

"What? No way! I am too!" Cloud blurted.

"Wow! That's great news Cloud! I wasn't looking forward to it at all, but now that I know I'll have company in that stupid mountain town, I'm sure we'll have a great time!" She said in excitement.

"Oh yeah! Pity there won't be any crazy things to get up to there though," Cloud said.

"Its still two weeks till I leave, there'll be plenty more parties happening till then!" Tifa waved off.

"That's true," Cloud said happily

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: again I apologise for this abysmally short chapter! It was just done as I needed a small interchapter piece to fill in the void left until we head to Nibelheim for some more action. I noticed Zack and Aerith taking a bit of a backseat in the last few and I will try and fix that as I want little to no doubts on their connection with Cloud. Please bear with me I will try to update as soon as possible but I cannot make any commitments. Thankfully I managed to pass all of my courses this time around (second attempt at first year engineering lol), so pressure is off for the moment. But I have to pass this semester or else I'll lose my place at college! So please understand and don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAHOOOOOOOOOOOO! An update! Damn I hate being in a difficult course. It leaves me with hardly any time to write here. Now add in family problems and you can easily see why my updates are so infrequent. Good news is I'm got a week long study break to write, bad news is I got a 2500 word essay on global warming due on 10 September so fuck it! This update isn't very long, but its content is very important. Also the atmosphere is extremely down and deep, as opposed to the light hearted feel of the rest of the story so just a small warning about that. Once again thank you for all the reviews and I hope this chapter earns me more!

XXX

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought I'd never find

Angel of mine

I look at you (looking at you) looking at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

Gonna love you 'til the end of time

Angel of mine

What you mean to me you'll never know

Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life sent from above

Better than a dream, such a perfect love

And I'll adore you 'til the end of time

Angel of mine

Why was he even listening to such shit? Damn. Cloud, my boy you have officially cracked, he thought to himself as the buggy him and his mother had rented bumped on the dirt road.

The date was December 20. Cloud and his mother had departed from Midgar and made their way towards Junon, where they had caught a barge to Costa De Sol, from which they had rented the buggy to drive to Nibelheim.

Cloud wanted nothing more than to remain in Costa De Sol, although his mother was having none of that. She had firmly stated that despite being single for nearly fifteen years, she had no wish to ogle at the near nude Adonises at Costa De Sol, as well as threatening to castrate him and donate his organ to charity.

Cloud wondered exactly which charity organisation took chopped off genitals as donations, but figured seeing as Tifa was going to be at Nibelheim, he may as well try to make the most of the trip.

"Cloud, please take those damn things out of your ears, I wanna talk to you," his mother's voice.

"About what Ma?" Cloud snapped, irritably pulling one earphone out of his ear.

"I don't know, anything!" Mrs Strife replied. "I hate sitting in a car with a mute son!"

"Say what?!" Cloud exploded.

"Cloud you mean to tell me listening to Eternal like some angsted up teenager is more important than listening to your mother?!" Mrs Strife sounded outraged.

"I always listen to you Ma!" Cloud said, equally outraged.

"You never speak to me anymore!" She accused. Her blue eyes turned sad. "I feel as if I'm losing you Cloud."

His anger evapourating instantly, Cloud reached his hand out to take hers. "I'm sorry Ma," he said softly. "I didn't realise."

Mrs Strife sniffed. "It's not your fault honey. I guess I'm just used to having my little chocobo being there for me all the time. You probably won't realise this until you have kids of your own, but its difficult to watch you grow up. While a part of me wants to see you stand on your own two feet and be the man I know you're growing up to be, another part of me just wants you to stay the little kid who would always send me off to work with home-made lunch and a kiss."

Cloud looked down at his hands, feeling ashamed of the fact that he had been neglecting his mother, and not even knowing it.

"But you know what Cloud?" She said, turning towards him with a smile.

"Yeah..." He said uncertainly.

"I think that you've turned out pretty good given the circumstances. I miss the young boy you used to be, but I'm proud of the man you've become. I'm more proud of you than you know and that pride...outweighs the longing for the boy you were. I won't say anything cheesy like 'you'll always be my little boy', because you won't. You aren't my little boy anymore, not even now, in fact you haven't been for a very long time now. But I'll always love you and be proud of you no matter what. Always remember that Cloud." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

Mrs Strife was not an overly emotional woman that would cry constantly. Her life had forced her to become a strong, fierce and independant woman. The tears that now leaked from her pure, sky-blue eyes, were not shed from sadness or longing, they were shed from a fierce pride and happiness. This woman had seen her fair share of difficulty, but she had risen above and conquered them, where a weaker woman would have fallen under the pressure. She may not be 'living the life' but what she had accomplished made it all worth it.

She squeezed her son's hand within her own. Cloud squeezed back, finding a similar smile on his own face. His mother was proud of him, and for fuck's sake, he was proud of her too.

"I love you Ma, and nothing will ever change that!" He vowed softly.

XXX

Snow had just begun falling when Cloud and his mother pulled up in front of their old house. The graystone streets and houses were being covered in the fluffy white flakes. Cloud was never one given to nostalgic aesthetics, but even he had to admit Nibelheim resembled a very picturesque town from those old Christmas stories.

As he opened the car door and stepped out to regard his old home for the first time in a long while, Cloud felt a rush of memories flood his mind. Everything looked virtually unchanged from when he last said goodbye to it. The house was still a moderately sized, stone building with one floor. The windows were covered with cheap, but pretty curtains and while the house had no front yard, a stone well stood in front of it. Although the well was never used (thank god for indoor plumbing), it added to the homely feel of the town.

Though he was loathe to admit it, he was glad to be home.

While Mrs Strife went about unlocking the front door, Cloud felt his gaze wandering to the house next door. Although it was built from the same graystone as every other building, this house was much grander. It was large and had two floors. The window panes were decorated with red paint that matched the roof.

This was where Tifa had lived, Cloud thought to himself. Briefly wondering if the girl was home, he remembered she had told him she would only arrive in Nibelheim on Christmas Eve.

Before he could turn away, the front door open and the Mayor of Nibelheim stood in the threshold.

A man in his waning years, his hair and beard almost matching the falling snow. Despite his obvious old age, he seemed fairly strong, standing tall and his shoulders square. He looked up and caught sight of Cloud and smiled.

"Ah young master Strife. Good to see you back in Nibelheim!" He greeted.

"Mayor Lockheart!" Cloud greeted back with a smile. "How are you?"

The mayor gave a gruff snort. "Never knew you knew what my surname was boy!" He answered. It was a well-known fact around Nibelheim that Mayor Lockheart was rather...eccentric (read fucked up).

Come to think of it, Cloud had absolutely no idea what the mayor's surname was until he met Tifa.

"I didn't," he said finally, figuring he may as well say something. "But I met Tifa, and she told me she's your granddaughter."

The mayor's eyes widened. "So you've met my granddaughter have you?"

He looked around, as if afraid of being overheard, then walked closer to Cloud.

"Cloud, I don't mean to sound like an overprotective grandfather, but stay away from that girl," the mayor's voice had lost all of its gruffness and he sounded serious and sincere. "Believe me, I'm ashamed to admit it but assossiating with her will only lead you into trouble."

Cloud must have looked visibly shocked at this proclamation, as the mayor shook his head in sorrow.

"Believe me Cloud, she's my granddaughter, I know her better than anyone," the mayor concluded.

"Cloud, you gotta help me get all this stuff inside!" Mrs Strife called.

"Well then," the mayor's gruff manner had returned. "I'll leave you to it."

With that he walked back into his house with a glance back. While a very confused Cloud went to help his mother off load the car.

XXX

Cloud puffed away at his cigarette, trying his best to ignore the biting cold of the mountain air.

He sat outside, in the small alley between his and the mayor's house, smoking away. He shivered a little, thinking he had reached an all-time low.

"Well, Cloud. Looks like you're finally an addict now!" He muttered to himself through chattering teeth.

"You should quit now, before you're an old sod like me and dependant on the stuff!"

Cloud looked around in alarm to see the mayor walking stiffly towards him.

"What? No respect for your elders boy! Move your skinny ass up so I can sit!" The mayor barked.

"Oh right!" Cloud sputtered instantly shifting up along the box he had been sitting up.

Mayor Lockheart grunted his gratitude and lowered himself onto the overturned box.

"Got a light?" He grunted, pulling out a cigarette as Cloud hastily dug one out. He lit it and took a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Where's your mother?" The old man asked.

"She's sleeping," Cloud replied quickly. "She's pretty worn out from the trip."

The mayor grunted in response.

"So you've met Tifa huh?" He said after a while.

Cloud hesitated a moment before answering. "Haven't we spoken about this already Mayor?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" The mayor groaned. "Enough with all this 'Mayor' shit. Call me Cid. By the way my last name's Kramer, my son took my ex-wife's last name after our fight."

Cloud said nothing, just took a long puff from his cigarette. Cid looked at him with a gruff half smile. "You're not gonna ask what happened."

"It's not really my place sir. I'm sure you don't want to talk about it to me. I barely even know you!" Cloud replied in shock.

Cid gave a coarse laugh. "You remind me a lot of myself kid. Too goddamn considerate for your own good! Thinking about everyone else's needs and wants so much that sometimes you forget that maybe all they want to do is talk!" He gave another rough laugh, but this one was sad and humourless. "Maybe if I knew that before, thing's between me and Edea might've-" he broke off slightly. "But that's neither here nor there."

Cloud caught on to what Cid was trying. The elder man wanted to talk about his problems, he needed someone to confide in, but his pride would not permit him to outright say it.

"What happened between you and your son sir?" Cloud asked slowly.

Cid grinned. "Well it's a long story Cloud and it's pretty cold out and your cigarette's nearly burnt out. You sure you wanna hear it?"

Cloud nodded. Cid wasn't making it easy for him, but he understood the tru meaning of the question. Cid wasn't asking him about the weather, he was asking him if he would consent to listening to the story of an old man's mistakes.

"This isn't just one incident. In fact this is a story that goes to way back before my son was even born!" Cid began. "I've only known Nibelheim my entire life. My family didn't have a lot of money. I was quite a character in my young days, believe me. Then I met Edea, the woman who would become my wife. I cannot explain to you how she changed my life Cloud!" Cid said turning towards him.

Cloud didn't know what to say to that. "She must have been beautiful sir!"

Cid laughed a little. "She sure was. Tall, long black hair. I see her face everytime I look at my granddaughter. Damn I was enchanted! It started off a challenge, I would show everyone that me, a fucked-up young upstart could make a beautiful woman like that mine. I only realised I was in love when it was too late. We began courting, and got married within three months. I was twenty and she was nineteen!"

Cloud could not believe he was hearing this. Why was Cid even telling him all these things.

"But, we fucked up. We were too young. Before I knew it I started resenting the fact that other guys my age were out having fun, drinking, smoking and who knows what else, while I was stuck at home with my wife. She was pregnant at the time and Tifa's father was born soon after. By the time he was a year old we would argue constantly and a fight would start at the drop of a hat. I would hit her and she would hit me." Cid's eyes had gone hollow as he spoke those words. "We decided after a while that it wasn't fair to either of us and to our child to continue with our marriage. We got divorced and my son was sent to an orphange! Neither of us knew how to raise a kid. What kind of an influence would I be?"

He looked at Cloud expectantly. But the younger man only hung his head. "I...don't know what to say sir," he said.

"I never saw him again until he was fifteen, almost a man by then. All the same, he accepted me back into his life. I guess he was happy to have a father-figure for a while, but he soon realised I wasn't the father he wanted. I had just taken up the post of mayor at the time and didn't have spare time to spend with him. Before I knew it he was married and Tifa was born soon after!

"We still got along, reasonably. I loved that little girl more than anything! Even as young as she was I saw my ex-wife in her, and more of myself than I wanted to. When the child was eight years old, her mother died as well and he took off to Midgar and took her with him. They came to visit of course, but those visits became fewer and further between. I found myself longing for the child more and more with each passing day. When I found out what shit she was getting up to as she got older, I tried to intervene. But her father was having none of that. He told me that she was his child and he would decide what she could and couldn't do and that I didn't know how to be a parent and that I was never a father to him, so I shouldn't try and discipline her because I didn't know what I was talking about." The old man looked on the verge of tears as he recalled that argument. "I wish I could take back some of the things I said that day. He took off and broke off all contact with me for the last two years. But I began missing Tifa more and more each day. And her father too, but my pride wouldn't let me apologise, until a few days ago when I couldn't take it anymore, so I called him and asked for forgiveness and that's why they're coming for Christmas." He looked at the young man beside him with bright eyes.

Cloud, now understanding what had happened, was at a loss. His mind was reeling from all these revelations. "I'm so sorry sir. But what does this have to do with me and Tifa?"

Cid shook his head with a sad smile. "I love that girl Cloud. I'm afraid to say though that she is more like me than I would want her to be. And you've just heard my life's story, think about that!"

As abruptly as he came, Cid stood up and left Cloud sitting in the alley.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not one, but two deep conversations? Dafuq? I don't know what's happening to me hahahaha. Anyway next chapter is Christmas time, don't worry I highly doubt it will be up in the festive season, but we're looking at mid-October (let's be realistic here!). Anyway unusual cameo for Cid and Edea, but I figured Edea looks a bit like Tifa (Hot, long black hair and abnormally busty). I'm starting work on the next chapter immediately as my block seems to passed so let's hope I can finish it fast! Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow! I am on a roll. Two updates in two days! It just shows when you really want something bad enough, you get it done no matter what! My only regret it that this is being released way too early. But then, I didn't wanna make y'all wait until Christmas for my next update! On a side note, me and my folks don't celebrate Christmas, but I just love the vibe and atmosphere of the festive season! So anyway enjoy this little chapter and don't forget to review!

XXX

Cloud sat on his bed, watching the snow fall through the window. Strangely, the snow made him feel at peace. He vaguely recalled a day, years ago, when he had sat like this, watching the other kids play in the snow, building snowmen, throwing snowballs at each other and just having fun. He had only looked on, secretly burning to join them, but he didn't want to see those kids, convincing himself that he had more important things to do. What those things were he never knew, but he supposed it was his own defence mechanism, he wasn't wanted there, so why put himself through it. He remembered lying to his mother about having a cold when she asked why he didn't want to go outside to enjoy the snow.

To his surprise a familiar red sports car pulled up at the next door house. He watched as Tifa got out of the car, her long, dark hair blowing in the wind as stray flakes of snow got caught in it. Even with the white flakes caught in her hair and the pink flush from the cold, she was still a vision of perfection. Her lips glowed even more red in the biting wind and her wine-red eyes were bright.

Cloud watched as Mayor Kramer walked out of his house to greet his son and granddaughter. Mr Lockheart looked a bit uncomfortable and stiffly shook hands with his father as if they were old high school buddies that hadn't seen each other since graduation.

Tifa, on the other hand, showed no such reservations. Cloud heard her cry "Dada !" loudly and leapt into Cid's waiting arms, hugging him as if afraid he would disappear if she let go. When they broke apart, Cloud was surprised to see tears running freely down her cheeks. She pulled her grandfather into another hug before the three of them returned inside the house.

"Cloud!" His mother called.

Cloud hurriedly jumped off his bed and walked towards the sound of her voice.

XXX

A sharp knock sounded on the door.

"Who could that be now?" Cloud heard Mrs Strife mutter to herself as she went to answer the door. Cloud was sitting in his room at the time, absently reading a novel.

"Hello? How may I help you?" He heard his mother say.

"Uhm hi ma'am. Is Cloud here?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Uhm of course. I'll call him," Mrs Strife sounded extremely confused. "Cloud! There's someone here to see you!"

She needn't have bothered, for the second Cloud recognised the voice he had hurried to the front door.

His eyes immediately fell on Tifa who was being ushered into the house by his mother, fussing about the cold. As soon as she caught sight of him, Tifa's face split into a smile, that could melt the snow.

"Cloud! Good to see you! I thought for a second you were just kidding about coming to Nibelheim to mess with me!" Tifa said brightly.

Mrs Strife looked interestedly at the new arrival.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce us Cloud?" She demanded.

Tifa gave a chuckle at that. "Don't worry Mrs Strife! He was like this when I first met him too, I thought he'd be used to me by now though!"

"Oh forgive my son's manners!" Mrs Strife said quickly. "My name's Sylvia Strife," she said holding out her hand. "You must be Jessie!"

Tifa laughed again, but she took the offered hand. "No, I'm Tifa. Cloud and I are good friends. I take it he hasn't gotten around to introducing you to Jessie as yet."

Mrs Strife laughed along at her own blunder. "Yes, I can't imagine why though!"

"Yeah! But then again, I've come to realise when it comes to your son, ma'am ,few things ever make sense!" Tifa replied.

Mrs Strife laughed at the apt observation. "Oh where I manners? How would you like a cup of cocoa?"

"Thank you ma'am, please," Tifa said politely, then turned to smile at Cloud as Mrs Strife hurried to the kitchen. "So, nice to see you again!"

"You too, Tifa," Cloud said walking towards her. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing great!" Tifa said as she hugged him. "Its good to see Dada again!"

"I'm sure! When was the last time you saw him?"

"About two years now," Tifa said with a shrug. "When did you guys arrive?"

"Three days ago," Cloud replied. "How was the trip?"

"Uneventful," Tifa said, flicking some stray hair out of her eyes.

"Kids! The cocoa's ready!" Mrs Strife called.

Tifa gave Cloud another dazzling smile before she walked towards the kitchen, with Cloud right behind her.

XXX

"So how did you two meet?" Mrs Strife asked as she sipped her cocoa.

"Friend of a friend," Tifa replied with a smile. "We met by chance a few times afterward and before we knew it, we spending a lot of time together!"

"I see. Are you also studying engineering?"

"Nope. Psychology," Tifa replied. "So how's it feel to be back in Nibelheim?"

Cloud had to admit, he was relieved. He had some doubts about how well Tifa would go down with his mother, but Tifa's natural charisma and charm had won the older woman over and she was happily chatting to her, while Cloud looked on with a smile.

"Oh, it feels great! I've missed Nibelheim!" Mrs Strife replied.

"Home is where the heart is!" Tifa agreed. "I kinda miss being around here as well!"

"Tell that to Cloud!" Mrs Strife said. "He practically begged me to stay in Costa De Sol!"

"Shame on you Cloud!" Tifa teased.

"What? It had good scenery!" Cloud protested.

"The beach or the women Cloud?" Mrs Strife cut-in with a raised eyebrow as Cloud sputtered and Tifa guffawed.

"Ma! You didn't have to say it like that!"

Mrs Strife giggled in response.

"So what plans do you guys have for tomorrow?" Tifa asked.

Cloud looked at his mother uncertainly. "Well, we were just gonna stay at home I guess," he answered.

"Brilliant!" Tifa said enthusiatically. "Why don't you spend Christmas with us?"

"I don't know about that Tifa," Cloud said slowly.

"I wouldn't want to impose. Christmas is family time, I'm sure you and you're family would want to be alone," Mrs Strife said uncertainly.

"You won't be imposing at all ma'am. Its just me, my dad and grandfather. Its just the two of you and the three of us. My grandad is actually the one who suggested it!" Tifa said earnestly.

Cloud wondered why the old man wanted them there. Last he checked, Cid wanted him to stay away from Tifa.

Mrs Strife looked a little uncertain, but then her face warmed into a glowing smile. "Well then, why not? Christmas has always been so lonely with just the two of us! It'll be nice to finally celebrate with other people! But you must let me cook something for you! At the very least do the Christmas pudding!"

"I'm sure my granddad wouldn't have it any other way!" Tifa smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"No my dear! Thank you!" Mrs Strife said, standing up to give the younger woman a hug. "I really do appreciate it!"

"Its my pleasure ma'am," Tifa replied, hugging the older woman back.

"Well then! What are you two still doing in the house? Why don't you go have a stroll around town!" Mrs Strife said.

"Why not?" Tifa replied. "Come on Cloud!"

"Yeah- sure!" Cloud said, standing up.

"Thank you so much for the cocoa Mrs Strife, it was delicious!" Tifa said.

"Only a pleasure dear!" Mrs Strife replied as Cloud went to fetch his jacket.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Tifa said as they left the house.

XXX

"Whew! Your mom's right Cloud! It does feel good to be home!" Tifa gushed as the two of them walked into the streets.

Children were running and playing around in the snow, while the adults watched them while placing decorations on to their houses and bells were ringing joyfully.

"Just a second," Tifa said slipping into the alleyway and pulling out a cigarette. Cloud joined her and soon had his own lit. "Your mom knows you smoke?" Tifa inquired.

"I don't think so? But she found my lighter a few days ago," Cloud answered.

Tifa giggled. "And? What'd she say!"

Cloud couldn't help but laugh. "She basically said as long as I support my own habit and don't try to sweet talk her into buying me cigarettes, she doesn't mind. Although, she did say it was my own funeral and that if I burnt the carpet she'd soak me in gas and set me alight!"

Tifa laughed. "I like your mom Cloud!"

"I do too!" Cloud replied with a smile.

"Well then, let's get going!" Tifa said, absently tossing her burn-out cigarette.

"Where are we going? Just by the way," Cloud asked as the exitted the alleyway.

"Who knows? Just to have a look at the town," Tifa answered as they two of them walked into the white streets.

"You know," Cloud began, after a while. "I've never really felt the whole Christmas vibe before."

"What? You're kidding right?" Tifa asked in surprise.

Cloud shook his head. "Well, maybe because it was just the two of us, we always had a tree and stuff, but it was always just- normal, nothing special. We never really sang carols or went to church and stuff like that."

"Well, then its my job to change that this year. No carols, that's for sure, but at least we can have a good time this year!" Tifa replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Tifa," Cloud replied. Words could not explain the amount of warmth and happiness flooding him at this moment.

They had reached a small park for kids, after a few minutes. It was completely covered in snow. A couple of kids scurried past giggling. Catching sight of them, a sly smirk found its way onto Tifa's face.

"Hey Cloud!" She called.

"Yeah," Cloud said turning to face her, only to be met with a large ball of snow. "Hey!" He protested. "What's the big idea?!"

Tifa just laughed at threw him with another one, this time catching him full in the face.

"Now I'm mad! I'm gonna get you!" Cloud said, bending over to grab some snow. Tifa giggled and threw another, but this time Cloud was ready. He threw one back and Tifa squealed as it hit her arm.

She tried to retaliate but Cloud threw another one. They continued to play like this for a while, Cloud soon gaining the upper hand. Seeing herself in danger, Tifa turned and ran away, with Cloud in hot pursuit. Both of them laughed uproariously.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cloud shouted as he chased after her.

"Gotcha!" He said ,grabbing her around the waist, but he slipped and tumbled, dragging Tifa down with him.

They both fell into the snow, laughing. Tifa laid back, resting on the mound of snow, while Cloud did the same, both breathing heavily. After a minute or two, he felt Tifa's eyes on his and felt his cheeks burn. Before he knew it, she had sidled up to him and placed her head on his chest, which was rising and falling slowly.

"You know," he began, slowly.

"Yeah?" Tifa asked, turning her head so she could look at his face and lean on him at the same time.

"I've never...been this close to anybody before," he said, shifting so he could prop himself up on his elbows and allow her to stay there.

"Well, you are now," Tifa responded. "None of that matters anymore Cloud. You have me NOW and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Cloud said. "So how about we finish that walk of ours?"

"Just a little longer," Tifa replied.

They sat like that for a while, neither saying anything, until the ground got a little too cold to stay on, at which point they got up and walked towards the shops.

They heard a familiar jingle playing as they past a small toy shop.

"I love this song!" Tifa said happily.

"What? I thought you were into rap?!" Cloud asked in surprise.

"Of course! But I mean, who doesn't know this one? Its a classic! Sing a long with me!"

"No way Tifa!" Cloud said in shock. "You're kidding!"

"Not this time Spikey!" Tifa replied with a smile. "Now sing a long!" She commanded.

"Huh uh, Tifa! I can't sing!"

"Well neither can I! And besides that's not the point!" Tifa said. "Fine! Then I guess I'm doing this number solo!"

Before Cloud could stop her Tifa jumped swiftly out of his reach and gave him a teasing smile and bursting into song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I

Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking, there up on the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day!"

People were starting to look at the pair in wonder, Cloud was sure his face was as red as Rudolf's nose right now. Oh fuck it, he thought to himself, before joining in.

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Oh baby, all I want for Chrismas

Is you!"

Tifa gave him a glowing look, before stepping forward to join him in the final chorus.

"All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children laughing fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh-bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my to me

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Oh baby all I want for Christmas

Iiiiiiiiiiis

YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!"

Tifa broke into a fit of laughter as Cloud tried and failed to hit that final high note and ended up collapsing in his arms, because she was laughing so hard.

"What a sweet young couple," Cloud heard a woman whisper to her husband, before he went crimson again. Tifa simply giggled at the comment

They turned to walk away, as they did so, Cloud felt Tifa's head come to rest on his shoulder. He cursed his shortness and her height, for a moment, before deciding to sieze the opportunity. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as she leaned in to him. Her body felt so warm despite the cold.

After a minute or two, Cloud realised that this kind of closeness was not erotic or sexy or possessive. This was the kind of companionship, of equality. He felt nothing perverse about holding her, just warmth.

They walked until they found a neat coffee shop and decided to stroll in.

"Two coffees please," Tifa ordered.

The waitress smiled and went to get their coffee.

Tifa turned towards Cloud with an expectant smile.

"So, how's things between you and Vincent?" Cloud asked, unable to think of better ice-breaker.

"That son of a bitch?" Tifa said lightly. "We're not together anymore."

Cloud looked visibly shocked at the news. "Wh-what? Why?"

"He told me I was 'irritating'!" Tifa replied. "He broke up with me because he said I called him too often and I was always around him! But like, why the fuck would he want to date me if he didn't want me around him?!"

"Yeah! Like really!" Cloud agreed. He could never think of Tifa as 'irritating', wasn't the point of dating someone to be with them as much as possible?

"Damn all he wanted was to have his way with me and once he got that, he figured he didn't need me anymore!" Tifa didn't sound upset or even sad, she just sounded angry. Hell hath no fury, Cloud figured.

Tifa let out angry sigh. "And what about you and Jessie?"

"We're still together, I haven't really spoken to her since I left," Cloud answered.

"Has she made any effort to call you?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know, the signal is pretty bad around here," Cloud lied, he had ignored Jessie's calls as soon as he arrived.

Tifa wasn't fooled. "Call her Cloud," she advised softly. "You've been together for two months already, you might as well try to make it work!"

"What if I don't want it to work?" Cloud snapped angrily.

"Don't lose your cool with me," Tifa replied calmly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm on your side and believe it or not, I do have your best interests at heart. All I'm saying is, if you and your girlfriend are having problems, you owe it to both of you to at least TRY to fix them."

Cloud calmed himself down. "You're right, I'll give her a call later."

"That's the spirit," Tifa encouraged as their coffee arrived.

XXX

His cellphone was glowing almost mockingly at him. It was vibrating and flashing.

"Answer it!" Cloud muttered to himself. "Come on, pick it up!" Unfortunately his body didn't seem to want to obey him.

"Fuck it!" He cursed, grabbing the phone and hitting 'answer'. "Hello?"

"Cloud! Hey baby, how you doing? I must've called you fifty times but you never answered!" Jessie's voice sound a little reproachful.

"Yeah, signal here's terrible," Cloud answered.

"Oh well! It doesn't matter now that I've got hold of you!" Jessie said happily. "How's Christmas going for you down in the sticks?"

"Its going good," Cloud replied, perhaps realising the fact for the first time. "Yeah, I'm having a great time here at home. And what about you?"

"Oh, its going okay. Its just me, the 'rents and my brother at home. We've gone shopping a few times and started decorating and stuff. I only wish you could be here with me, though," she said suggestively.

"Yeah, me too Jessie," Cloud replied. "So what else have you gotten up to in the last couple of days?"

"Nothing much. Just been around, everyone's either with their families or spending Christmas elsewhere this year, so I haven't really seen anyone."

"Yeah, I think my mom's calling. So I'll speak to you later, kay?"

"Sure thing Cloud. Mwah, miss you baby!"

"Miss you too, Jessie."

He heard something else on the other line as he cut it off. He lay down on the bed, haunted by those words.

Jessie had said, "I love you."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And now the romance REALLY kicks in. I was so tempted to get Cloud and Tifa together in this chapter, but then I figured they need more time and I still have plans for them BEFORE they eventually get together. It feels so weird to write a chapter with only a handfull of swear words and no drugs lol. I've only experience snow once in my, that is a few weeks ago (I live in South Africa our winter is in July!) And interestingly me and my guy friends were all talking about how romantic it was, but none of us got any (they were still single and I had just recently broke up with the girl that, interestingly, is the basis for Tifa in this fic) but anyway I'm drifting I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here it is! Another update from me! If you've been following my stories you'll see that this is my style, update frequently for a while, then you won't hear from me for months! But I said to myself, "Shiraz, you need to get at least one more chapter up before the end of this break!" And I did it! Anyway, I'm not sure if I managed to capture the atmosphere perfectly in this chapter, but please understand that I don't celebrate Christmas and I live in the southern hemisphere, so december is summer for us. All the same I wanted something specific to celebrate and also bring Cloud and Tifa closer together. And special thank you to Omegaxis1 for being my most loyal reviewer. And also to everyone else who has reviewed this fic thus far and for all the compliments. You guys rock!

XXX

"Be careful with that Cloud!" Mrs Strife admonished as her son wobbled under the load he had been given.

"Relax Ma!" Cloud answered. "I got this thing!"

Mrs Strife wrung her hands. "Are they sure they wanted us?" She asked nervously.

"Well they invited us, didn't they?" Cloud answered. Truth be told, he himself was a little nervous about spending Christmas with Tifa and her family.

The fateful day had arrived, it was a white Christmas this year, the snow had continued to gently fall and Nibelheim was engulfed in the pure white flakes. It was around twelve o' clock, Cloud remembered Tifa telling him they were expecting them around lunch time.

Having never celebrated Christmas before, Cloud was unsure what to expect when he knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack and Tifa peeped out at them. As soon as she saw who it was her face lit up.

"Cloud! Mrs Strife! So nice to see you! Merry Christmas!" She cried embracing Cloud first and then his mother. Although he felt a little embarassed about looking, Cloud couldn't help but notice her breasts still pushing out through her heavy layered clothing. She quickly ushered them into the house.

"We still have some things to get from the house!" Mrs Strife protested, but Tifa waved it off.

"Don't worry Mrs Strife, I'll help Cloud get everything, my dad and grandfather are in the living room, please make yourself at home," she said happily.

"But I-"

"Please don't fuss Mrs Strife! Today you're our guests!" Tifa cut her off, shooing her into the living room with the other adults.

Though she still looked a little flustered, Mrs Strife allowed herself to be ushered into the living room. As soon as she was certain Mrs Strife was comfortable, Tifa turned to Cloud with a glowing smile.

"For a moment I thought you guys weren't coming," she said.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Cloud replied with a smile of his own.

Tifa's grin widened. "Alright then, let's go and get everything!"

The two of them left the house and went next door. Once she saw what Cloud had gone to fetch, Tifa found herself blushing.

"Oh Cloud! You really didn't have to!" She said, as she saw Cloud bend down to pick up a few daintilly wrapped boxes.

"Nonsense! We couldn't just pitch up at your place empty handed! Especially after you guys were kind enough to invite us!" Cloud answered.

Tifa looked momentarily dumbstruck, then as emotion took over her, she rushed and gave Cloud a bone-crushing hug. She was much stronger than she looked, Cloud thought as the air in his lungs was forced out.

"You truly are the best friend I ever had Cloud!" She whispered. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you in my life!"

"You've done plenty for me Tifa," Cloud answered, wrapping his arms around her. "You've gotten me out of enough tight spots and I know you'll always have my back."

Tifa pulled away from him and gave him one last smile before picking up another box and led the way back to her house.

XXX

The two of them arrived back at Tifa's place to see the adults deep in conversation.

"I never would have thought that taxing was so complicated!" Tifa's father was saying. "I usually just leave all that rubbish up to my accountant! I take my hat off to you Sylvia!"

Cloud's mother blushed at the attention. "Its really not that bad. But I suggest you take an interest Richard. You never know if you're being swindled!"

"Ah, the kids are back!" Cid said, evidently he was growing tired with the 'serious' talk.

"Oh my! Presents? My lord, Sylvia you didn't need to!" Mr Lockheart said, looking startled.

"You didn't need to invite us over today Richard!" Mrs Strife replied. "Yet you did it anyway. This is much the same."

"So when are we having lunch?" Cid grumped.

"Right about now!" Mr Lockheart said, leaping to his feet.

"I'll help you," Mrs Strife offered, also getting to her feet.

After the two of them had busied themselves in the kitchen, Cid looked at the two youngsters.

"Well, not lighting up a cigarette?" He asked.

Cloud looked uncomfortable, but Tifa just smiled. "Not now Dada! Cloud isn't sure if his mom knows!"

"I do!" Mrs Strife called from the kitchen. "I don't mind! I've actually always wanted to see how Cloud holds a cigarette!"

"Ma!" Cloud yelped as the rest of the house giggled. "Thanks a lot!" He grumped, folding his arms.

"He doesn't hold it like a sissy Mrs Strife!" Tifa tried to defend her friend, but couldn't hold her laughter in either.

"Right! Now that we've established that, please give me a cigarette Tifa!" Cloud snapped.

Tifa was still sniggering as she handed him one.

Cloud lit it and sat down, before taking a drag. He noticed everyone had their eyes on him and was staring annoyingly.

"Can't I at least smoke in peace?" He muttered, deciding that they would only be even more delighted had he shouted.

"Think of it this way Cloud, at least you provide a good amount of entertainment! Seeing as we don't get cable out here," Tifa replied, lighting her own with her grandfather.

"Well I don't think its very entertaining," Cloud muttered.

"Food's ready!" Mrs Strife interupted carrying a tray of food to the dining room.

The three smokers hurriedly finished their cigarettes and rushed to the dining room, where the smell of roast turkey allured them.

"Smells great!" Cloud said hungrily.

They turkey turned out to be as good as it smelled.

"I must say Richard! I'm impressed, this is delicious!" Mrs Strife gushed.

"Don't look at me!" Mr Lockheart replied with a smile. "It's all Tifa's hard work right there!"

Cloud whipped his head to look at the girl, who sat between him and her grandfather. "Wow Tifa, I never knew you could cook!"

Tifa daintilly swallowed the turkey in her mouth. "There's a lot of things about me that you don't know," she said mysteriously.

"So how's the Martial Arts going?" Cid asked her.

"Its good. I've been asked to become an instructor, but I have no patience to deal with novices!" Tifa replied.

"Why not? You seem to be good with anyone!" Cloud asked.

"Except kids!" Mr Lockheart added snidely.

Mr Lockheart and his father burst into guffaws while Tifa blushed and the two guests gazed at her in surprise.

"You don't like kids?" Cloud asked her, incredulously.

Tifa gave a shiver. "Hate them. Nasty little buggers! Last family function I went to, I nearly ended up throttling one of those little creatures because he was pulling my hair!"

The image of some tubby little boy yanking on Tifa's lusturious black hair as she stumbled was so comical to Cloud's mind that he nearly snorted into his food.

They passed through dessert while chatting happily as well, they then retired to the living room and before anyone knew it dinner time had arrived.

They ate their way through a scrumptous dinner and made their way back to the living room.

Cid soon regailed them with some humorous tales of his (admittedly wild) youth and Tifa and Cloud talked about college life, while Mrs Strife entertained Mr Lockheart but describing some very eccentric clients she had to deal with on a daily basis.

Soon everyone took part in a game of Black Jack, in which Mrs Strife surprise everybody by winning.

"I didn't know you could play cards Ma," Cloud said, throwing his cards down in frustration.

"Please Cloud! Obviously I can play cards! I did go to school and college you know!" Mrs Strife sounded a bit miffed that her only son didn't know this about her.

"Well its getting late now," Mrs Strife said, getting to her feet. "Thank you for the wonderful day. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too!" Cloud said, also standing. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it boy!" Cid said jovially. "You must come again!"

As they said their goodbyes and turned to leave Cloud saw Tifa give him a glowing look. Smiling to himself, he exited the house, for the first time like everyone else, happy that it was Christmas

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Kinda vague at parts, but I seriously must have watched twenty youtube videos and listened to so many Christmas songs to try and capture the vibe and I'm not 100% happy with it. On the other hand I'm playing Final Fantasy X at the moment and have just maxed my strength, defence, magic and magic defence with Tidus, Yuna and Auron, so its time to go take out Penance (or bitchface as I like to call him, seeing the Game Over screen so many times will do that to you). So when I'm done with this y'all can expect a fic on FFX from me, but lemme not get ahead of myself and finish this one first. Till next time :) cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well what can I say? Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I can't believe how many people have reviewed this story now and I just want say every single review means a lot to me and inspires me to keep writing! Anyway I figured we'll give Tifa a break for this chapter so I can focus solely on the relationship between Cloud, Aerith and Zack. I mentioned earlier that I want there to be absolutely no doubt on how close they are, as friends, as companions and as confidants. Also there are two songs in this fic. Not everyone will recognise the first one, but a good few should recognise the second one, its the song that changed music for ever! Anyways once again thank you for the reviews and please drop one for this chapter as well

XXX

You come to me

With a casual flow

And suddenly my defences start to go

When you talk to me

In that sensual tone

It envelopes me

And I lose my self control

And baby I just melt away

Fall like rain

Everytime I see your face

I go oh

I just wanna break it down

Anytime you come around and

Baby I can melt away in your arms

Imagining that you're taking it slow

and so tenderly

Till the feeling overflows

When you look at me

I go soft and keep faith

And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening

And baby I just melt away

Fall like rain

Everytime I see your face

I go oh

I just wanna break it down

Anytime you come around and

Baby I can melt away in your arms

You and me

In the cloud of reverie

Swirling around inside my head

Unwinding over and over

Thoughts run wild

As I sit and rhapsodise

Painting pictures of what I'd do

If you were mine

And baby I just melt away

Fall like rain

Everytime I see your face

I go oh

I just wanna break it down

Anytime you come around and

Baby I can melt away in your arms

It was amazing just how the lyrics of the song fitted his feelings everytime he set eyes on Tifa. That closeness you read about in books or saw in romancw movies. It hardly seemed real that he had found a friend in her.

Though he had managed to keep thoughts of Jessie out of his mind during Christmas, her last words to him haunted him every few minutes. Was it really love she felt for him? Or was it just a childish infatuation?

Unfortunately Cloud had a lot of time to dwell on it during his ride home, though he was happy to collapse on his bed as soon as he got home. His cellphone rang just as he was drifting off.

"Oh fuck off Jessie!" He cursed to himself, not getting up. The ringing eventually got to him and he snatched up the phone.

"Look Jessie I don't have time to fucking talk right now okay!" He snarled into the receiver before snapping it closed. To his surprise it was not Jessie's name on the screen. He hurriedly redialled the number.

"Hello Aerith? Sorry about that," he said hurriedly.

To his surprise Aerith merely giggled. "Hey there Cloud! Wow I didn't know you had such a bad temper! And I've known you for quite some time now!"

"I'm not usually like this," he replied somewhat sheepishly.

"Perfectly understandable," Aerith replied. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me for a change!"

"Yeah, you're right Aerith. Asking Jessie out was a mistake!" Cloud said.

"I'm glad you realise that now Cloud!" Aerith said seriously. "But enough about shit like that. Anyway, me and Zack are going out for a night on the town tomorrow night, you wanna come?"

"I don't know Aerith. I really wouldn't wanna be a third wheel if you and Zack are planning a special evening," Cloud answered.

"Bullshit! Cloud you were my very first friend when I was coming to Shinra, a whole new world and I was so frightened and you were there for me! I don't forget!" Aerith waved off his uncertainty.

"You were the one who offered me a seat!" Cloud said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you took it!" Aerith cut him off. "Both Zack and I have missed you. It'd be nice if the three of us could get together without worrying about a test or assignment or anything like that! And I promise we won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. I'm not taking no for an answer Cloud! Even if I gotta pitch up and your house and drag you kicking and screaming by the balls and force you to have a good time!"

Cloud blanched a little at the dead serious tone of her voice. "Save yourself the trouble Aerith I'm coming!"

"Great! I know we don't have any of the hard core shit to offer you, but maybe having some clean fun for a change."

"Aerith please don't let's get into that now!" Cloud said hurriedly, feeling ashamed.

"Of course not Cloud! We'll get to that later! Anyway I'll see you tomorrow. Zack and I will pick you up! Bye!"

"Bye bye Aerith," Cloud replied, smiling despite himself as he hung up.

He really was looking forward to going out with them. Maybe Aerith was right, perhaps he needed some clean fun for a change.

XXX

He puffed at his last cigarette for the night while he read his novel. He was already dressed; wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt under a denim vest and matching jeans.

His phone buzzed, it was Aerith. She said that she and Zack were waiting outside. He got up to leave. For this first time he didn't feel any guilt when he kissed his mom goodbye. It was a good feeling, knowing he wouldn't be getting up to any shit. He felt surprisingly light-headed.

"Hey Spikes, what's up?" Zack asked from the driver's seat.

"Hey Zack! You know, I don't see how you can call me Spike, when your hair isn't any better!" Cloud said as he got into the back seat.

"It just suits you Cloud," Aerith said from the front. "Don't ask me why, but it just does."

"Well gee Aerith, thanks for siding with your man," Cloud grumped, but he still had a smile on his face. Zack drove an old Citi Golf, it was a completely different ride from Tifa's Porsche, but Cloud found he prefered this car more. Knowing he was going to a place where there wouldn't be any drama really lifted his spirits.

"So how was your Christmas, Cloud?" Aerith asked as they got onto the road.

"It was good and yours. Oh and thanks for the gift Aerith, how'd you know I was a Final Fantasy fan?" Cloud asked.

"I heard you mention it once in passing, and I saw it in a shop while I was doing my Christmas shopping and decided I'd get it for you! Oh and the perfume was awesome! Wild Orchids are my favourite!" Aerith gushed.

"I know, you mentioned it once before," Cloud beamed. Aerith had remembered a tiny detail like that. That was the mark of a true friend.

"So where are we going?" Cloud asked.

Zack and Aerith smiled. "Well, we wanted to surprise you, but I can't help it Zack!"

"If you don't tell him, I'm gonna do it!" Zack said with a laugh.

Now brimming with curiosity, Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Were going to the Gold Saucer!" Aerith practically shrieked in delight. "Zack pulled some strings with Dio and got us free tickets!"

Cloud couldn't calm the excitement. He had always wanted to visit the Golden Saucer. Before long the three of them were whooping at the top of their voices.

"Whooooooooooooo!" Cloud yelled, opening his window and putting his head outide.

Zack and Aerith glanced at each other with identical smiles on their faces, before they mimicked his actions, pushing their heads out of the window and screaming loudly.

After his senses had returned to him Cloud frowned slightly. "Wait but isn't the Gold Saucer on the other side of the world? How're we supposed to get there and back before tomorrow?"

Zack smirked. "Don't worry about that Cloud, we called your mom and arranged things, Dio also got us free plane rides! Were coming home tomorrow night!"

"Say what? Zack what the fuck did you do to Dio to get this?" Cloud asked

"It wasn't easy lemme tell you!"

"Tell me you didnt-"

"Of course I didn't, what do you take me for?" Zack demanded. "I just helped him ask Elena out so he figured he owed me, see his dad owns the Gold Saucer, I wasn't saying no to that!"

"Wow. I never knew Dio's dad owned the Gold Saucer," Cloud said in awe.

"Few people do," Aerith replied. "He doesn't like people always trying to swindle favours like this outta him. But seeing as Zack helped him bag Elena, who he's been gaga over for months, he decided he'd do us a favour!"

Cloud was still in awe.

"Hey guys. I got a perfect song for the road! Seeing as we're going to a theme park it fit!" Zack said after a while, as he hit the radio.

"Zack, what the fuck?" Aerith asked as soon as she recognised the tune. "Are you sure you're not a girl?"

"Aerith, that would make you a lesbian, so drop it. It's not like its a bad song!" Zack protested.

"So are we singing along or what?" Cloud cut in. He was already beginning to scat along. "Shubeedoodoodoodoodoo Shubeedoodoodoodoodoo!"

"I'm surrounded by women in men's clothing!" Aerith said, rolling her eyes, but she was beginning to jive as well.

"Oh come on Aerith, like you said we don't have any tests to worry about, let's just have some fun!" Cloud shouted as Zack turned up the volume.

Aerith shrugged, then smiled and joined in.

"Oh when you walk by everynight

Talking sweet and looking fine

I get kinda hectic inside

Oh baby I'm so into you

Darling if you only knew all the things that float through my mind

But its just a

Sweet sweet fantasy baby

When I close my eyes

You come and you take me

Its so deep in my daydream

But its just a sweet sweet fantasy baby"

As they continued to sing and scat along to the song, Cloud stopped for a moment and just looked at Aerith and Zack jiving in front and once again felt the warmth rush up in him and thanked God, if he was listening, that he had two friends like them.

XXX

"You know that feeling when you're so stoked about something and when you finally see it and its not all it was cracked up to be?" Cloud murmered. "Well that feeling seems to have disappeared," he said gazing at the Gold Saucer in awe.

"Yup, sure is something. Huh Spikey?" Zack replied.

"Definitely!" Cloud answered, still gawking at the huge golden buildings before them.

"Excuse me or you two just gonna stand and stare all day?" Aerith demanded. "Let's go in!"

"Oh...uhm...right!"

It felt like they were reliving their childhood. There was everything in this place! Roller-coasters, cotton candy and even a few water-themed rides.

"Damn, this has gotta be the coolest place ever!" Zack said. "Where do we even go first?"

"How 'bout Mog's house?" Aerith asked.

The boys looked uneasily at each other, neither really wanted to go play with stuffed moogles.

"You go ahead, Aerith, me and Zack will be here by this boxing thing," Cloud said quickly, while Zack nodded like an idiot.

"Okay then!" Aerith said, possibly thankful that she didn't have to put up with their whining while she played with Mog.

Cloud and Zack turned towards the machine they had spotted earlier.

"Eh, how do you think this thing works?" Zack asked, looking at the controls.

"It looks sorta like rock-paper-scissors," Cloud replied, reading the controls. "High punch beats middle punch, middle punch beats low punch and low beats high."

"Makes sense," Zack said. "Hey lookit! I'm a sumo!" He exclaimed as he saw the character popping up on the screen.

"And I'm some 80's disco, meets hippy afroman dude," Cloud said with a little less enthusiasm.

"Dude! I'm gonna whoop your ass!" Zack cackled in delight.

Cloud smirked. "Says you!"

It turned out, that afro-guy managed to cream the sumo. And Zack was left sputtering in fury!

"Oh come on, that thing was so rigged! There's no way I could've lost that bad!" He protested.

"Just admit it Zack, you were crushed underneath my victory!" Cloud answered with a smirk.

Cloud was saved from Zack's pleas for a rematch by Aerith's arrival.

"You guys finished with that?" She asked.

"Yup!" Cloud said happily. "What you wanna do now?"

"I was thinking we catch a roller coaster and go for some shakes afterward," Aerith replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Zack replied as the three of them turned to the nearest ride.

"The Tower of Terror," Aerith read. "Sounds...terrifying!"

"Sounds great!" Cloud shouted.

"Hell to the yeah!" Zack answered, giving him a high five.

Aerith looked on with a bemused smile on her face. "Okay then. Let's hop on!"

The clerk gave them a smile as they got onto the ride.

"So, err what does this thing actually do?" Zack asked. They sat in a car with only two rows, but had about ten seats in each row. The car began to move slowly, but didn't seem to pick up speed.

"It looks like we going up a hill," Aerith answered from her seat between the two boys, as the track took an upwards curve, still moving agonisingly slow.

"Holy shit!" Zack yelped as the rides purpose became clear. They had reached the summit of the tracks hill, and the car was teethering over the edge, they were going for a straight drop down.

Cloud gulped, and saw Zack grab Aerith's hand desperately. To his surprise, Aerith's other hand closed around his own, and he met her emerald gaze with a shy smile of his own.

Without warning the car began to plummet, Cloud felt a yell escape his throat, even though he had silently vowed not to scream.

The ride ended soon after the fall, and Cloud felt his heart still racing from the adrenaline in his system. Even after they had stopped, him, Aerith and Zack still sat, all three breathing heavily.

"That was..." Cloud said through gasps.

"Amazing!" Aerith let out. "Let's do that again!" She whooped, surprising both boys.

Cloud's hand still ached from how tight she had grabbed it.

"Let's do another ride instead huh?" He suggested.

"Okay! Anything!" Aerith shouted, energetically jumping out of the car.

Adrenaline was dangerous, Cloud thought to himself watching Aerith scamper to the nearest ride.

They went on the 'Anacondaur' next, which was a pretty basic roller coaster, except that instead of riding in a car, people hung from the ride which whistled along a long twisting track.

"Well, how bout those milkshakes then?" Cloud said as they staggered away from the Anacondaur, still dizzy.

Aerith nodded exuberantly, while Zack merely looked like he was on the verge of throwing up.

They managed to make their way to nearby ice cream parlour and sat down for milkshakes, Cloud taking a lime, Aerith a strawberry and Zack with a vanilla.

"So what'd you guys get up to for Christmas?" Cloud asked as they sipped away.

"Just a quiet time with my mum," Aerith answered.

"I was at the Hellhole aka Gongaga," Zack replied.

"I'm sure it must have been good to be with your parents though," Cloud said.

"Well yeah, I mean, I love Angeal, but nothing beats my mom's cooking!" Zack answered. "And Aerith, those dumplings you sent were atrocious!"

Aerith looked scandalised. "You said you liked my dumplings!"

"Well you were staring me down when I tried them the last time like you were gonna castrate me and feed me the chopped goods if I said I didn't like them!"

Cloud had to admit, the look Aerith was giving Zack right now gave him the impression that nothing would give her better pleasure.

"So Aerith, is there anything else you can cook?" Cloud asked, deciding to ignore the look of wild terror on Zack's face.

"Of course there is!" Aerith said, not even gracing Zack with a glare.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Charcoal!" Zack answered for her, expertly dodging her swipe at him.

Cloud felt himself laughing and soon even Aerith joined in.

"Okay, fine!" She got out in between giggles. "I can't cook to save my life!"

"It takes a big man to admit that Aerith," Cloud said, as Zack nearly fell off his chair.

Aerith simply flicked her hair. "Yup, and admitting I'm more man then either of you is good as well!"

"Sorry comeback Aerith," Zack said patting her shoulder.

"See if you get to cuddle next time it gets cold," Aerith spat. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go use the restroom!"

"Make sure you don't walk into the ladies by accident!" Cloud called after her. Aerith flashed him the bird as she walked towards the rest room.

"Dude! You got her so bad!" Zack said, still shaking with laughter.

"What can I say, I have a gift!" Cloud said puffing his chest.

"For bringing out the worst in people!"

They sniggered again and turned back to their drinks.

"So have you and Tifa gotten it on yet?" Zack asked.

Cloud looked up in shock. "Zack, I have a girlfriend! I wouldn't do that!"

Zack smirked. "Yeah, but we all know that your relationship only works because she's so into you that it balances out the total lack of interest you have in her!"

Cloud shifted uncomfortably.

"Besides, I've seen the way you look at Tifa, Spikey. Its obvious you like her way more. And let's face it Cloud, she's a gorgeous girl," Zack continued.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Last I checked you wanted me to have nothing to do with her," Cloud replied.

"Well I guess I just assumed you were in it for the pussy. But now, I think there's more to it," Zack replied, raising his eyebrow. "And also, since the two of you met, she seems to have calmed down as well."

That was news to him. "Seriously?" He asked, hating the curiosity and hopefullness in his voice.

"Yep," Zack nodded. "I guess people can change huh?"

"Yeah, I guess they can," Cloud answered, taking another sip. "What's taking Aerith so long?"

"Beats me," Zack said with a shrug. "I don't know what girls do in the loo."

"Probably checking her make-up and what not," Cloud said.

"Cloud, the day us men figure out the inner workings of the female mind will be the day some lunatic goes mad and summons a gigantic meteor to destroy the Planet and absorb all life!" Zack replied.

Cloud looked shocked. "What'd you just say? Its weird but that sounds so familiar."

Zack looked quite surprised at his own words. "Wonder where I got that one," he said, trying to grin off the uneasiness he was feeling.

Cloud shrugged. "Probably a video game or something."

"Yeah probably," Zack answered as Aerith rejoined the table.

"Well then, what's next on the agenda?" She asked.

"Hmmm, maybe we should go for the gondola ride," Cloud suggested. "They start a firework show at 10pm and its 9:45 right now. Maybe we should catch it!"

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Aerith said enthusiatically as they got up to leave.

There was unfortunately a clown stationed at the entrance to the gondola.

"Will it be three?" He asked jovially as Zack's face drained of colour.

"Ah- you two go on ahead, I'll be waiting right here!" He said backing away.

Cloud peered at his curiously. "What's his deal?"

Aerith spared Zack a look of disgust. "Make it two please," she said to the clown, who happily ushered them onto the ride. "He's got a phobia of clowns," she explained to Cloud.

"What? Since when?"

Aerith shrugged. "Who knows?"

She was cut off as the gondola creaked and began moving. As they took to the sky, Aerith leaned out of the window and saw the fireworks begin. "Wow, how nice. Oh! Look, Cloud. It's so pretty!" She gushed.

Cloud joined her in staring out the window. He had to admit, the sight was lovely. Red, green, blue and yellow sparks all lit up the night sky, while the Gold Saucer itself served as the perfect back drop.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Aerith asked, still in awe.

"Yeah, sure is," Cloud answered.

"Cloud," Aerith began. "I'm searching for you."

"What?" Cloud asked in shock.

"I want to find you," she continued, looking down.

"But I'm right here!" Cloud replied.

"I know, I know. What I mean is...the real you. The guy I met when on that first day at Shinra. The guy who wasn't embarassed when I called him a momma's boy. I want to find that Cloud again!" Aerith said.

"I'm still the same person Aerith," Cloud said gently.

Aerith shook her head sadly. "Cloud, you're doing things that I don't approve of. Normally I wouldn't care about the stuff you get up to, as long as you did it with just a little integrity. But you're not doing all this for you. This stuff, the drugs, the partying, the casual sex (yeah I know about that too), its not you."

Cloud could only gape at her sadly. "Aerith, there are some things about me that you don't know."

"Cloud if you're having problems at home or anything. All of this isn't the right way to deal with it!" She implored.

"Its not that Aerith!" Cloud said, turning away.

"Then what is it?" She pressed.

"You wouldn't understand," he dismissed.

"Maybe not. But then explain it to me," she replied. "Make me understand!"

Cloud sighed, he felt his shoulders begin to shake. "Its not easy for me to say Aerith."

"I don't expect it to be," she answered softly. "But...sometimes you need to say things out loud to get it out of your system, maybe you've been keeping things bottled up inside for too long."

Cloud felt the yearning to talk to her, to tell her everything, things he could not admit even to himself. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before he heard his own voice. "My whole life I've been alone. I never needed anyone and I thought that made me special. While everyone else needed others and always wanted friends, I looked out for myself. It was tough, having to grow up by myself, but I told myself it didn't matter, that I would be a much stronger person for it."

Aerith looked at him sadly.

"But then, as time went on. I saw everyone else was always so happy. In high school, people were always meeting up and going places and me? I was just the quiet guy that everyone overlooked. They'd just be like 'oh its that Strife guy' and turn around and walk away. I guess a part of me wanted to join them, to be a part of the crowd for a change, but I'd always say they were just a bunch of dumb kids, what would I want with them, but deep down, I guess I was yearning for companionship. Being bullied is one thing, but being constantly overlooked and just passed over was worse. I'd get angry, start fights with people for no reason, just because I could and maybe that sort of interaction somehow filled the emptiness inside."

He paused, unable to look Aerith in the face. What must she think of him now? She probably thought he was weak, childish.

"That's so sad," he heard her say. He looked up to see her staring out of the window, her eyes shining. "I had no idea."

"I'm sure you must think I'm such a weirdo," he said.

She shook her head. "Anything but Cloud. I had no idea you were hurting so much on the inside. Being alone your whole life can't be easy. In fact I admire you. You always held your head high no matter what, and I was so busy with all my own drama, it never occured to me that you had issues, you always seemed so happy and unaffected by everything else happening around you."

"Yeah and you know," Cloud said, figuring he may as well off load everything to her now. "No matter how much people say they don't care about what others think or say about them, the truth is we DO care, that's why we always say 'fuck all of them haters' because we care. I care too much about what other people think of me. When I first came to Shinra, everyone thought I was a nerd, and I guess all I wanted to do is prove them wrong and maybe even to prove some things to myself," he said looking down at his hands. "Aerith I know this is difficult, maybe even impossible for you to understand, but I need some time. I don't know who I am, what I stand for and what my purpose in life is," he sat back against the seat and closed his eyes. "As cliche as it sounds I need to discover myself and maybe this is the way I need to do it."

Aerith said nothing, just looked at him in sympathy, grateful that Cloud had his eyes closed, so that he could not see the tears running down her face, as the fireworks boomed around the gondola.

XXX

They returned to the ground to find Zack still on edge, staring uneasily at the clown.

"What took you guys so long?" He demanded.

"Relax, or I'll call that clown over here," Aerith threatened. "You can't exactly hit the gas on a gondola Zack! Anyway, thanks guys I had fun tonight, we should go together again!"

"Definitely!" Cloud replied with a smile.

"Oh look at the time, we'd better get going!" Aerith said brightly.

"Where'd you park the car we rented again, Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Uhm I think its this way," Zack said, turning and walking.

Aerith made to follow him, but Cloud called her name. She stopped and looked at him with concern etched into her features.

"Thank you...for listening to me," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry for just off loading onto you."

Aerith smiled. "Its only a pleasure Cloud. Do it everyday if you want. I'm just glad I could help you and I feel as if I understand you a little more now."

"Are you two coming or what?" Zack shouted.

Aerith gave Cloud another understanding smile and patted his arm, before walking after her boyfriend, Cloud right behind her.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: a little bit of silliness mixed in with more DMCs (deep meaningful conversations lol). I realised midway through this chapter that even though Cloud is the main character and this fic is in his POV, there was very little insight into his character and personality. So I figured maybe this little bit at the end can fix that and hopefully readers will now be able to connect with and understand him and his actions a little more, also it makes a nice change to have him confiding in someone else as opposed to LISTENING to other peoples baggage for once. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed it and please drop a review. PS (I just threw in that game reference for fun)


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is a chapter specifically dedicated to Cloud and Tifa. Tifa was so mad at me for leaving her out of the last chapter, she threatened to kick my ass. So I decided to do this chapter. I was initially planning to use this chapter for the New Year's party, but I was doing the scene for the introduction and I just had a burst of inspiration. I couldn't put a wild teenagers party in the same chapter as this, I just couldn't. You'll find out why in a few! Just by the way, I feel bad for not replying to all the guest reviews, like how I do with other reviewers, so I'll try and answer them in the next chapters note

"Well, its December 30," Tifa said as she relaxed on the couch.

Cloud looked away from the TV screen. "Yeah, so?"

"So...tomorrow's New Year's Eve," Tifa replied stretching on the sofa like a cat.

The two of them sat in her house, just relaxing after their return from Nibelheim. Now that he was much better acquainted with Mr Lockheart, Cloud didn't feel as uncomfortable in the house, although truth be told, the circumstances of their first meeting had been less than comfortable.

"And...your point is?" Cloud asked, purposely baiting her.

Tifa, though, being Tifa, did not fall for it. "If you're gonna act like an idiot then I'm gonna treat you like an idiot. N-E-W Y-E-A-R-S E-V-E. Got it? Its a night when most NORMAL people get together and celebrate a new beginning and the end to the previous year-"

"Okay jeez!" Cloud cut in. "I get it! I get it!"

Tifa smirked. "Learnt your lesson?"

"Yeah, yeah," Cloud mumbled.

"And that lesson is," Tifa pressed.

"That New Year's Eve is a day to celebrate the end of the previous year and look forward to the new one?" Cloud just couldn't resist.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you up!" Tifa yelled, pouncing to her feet, but Cloud was ready, and whizzed away, with Tifa bounding after him.

"You'll never catch me, my legs are much longer!" Cloud goaded as he tore up the stairs.

"Now you've gone and done it, you prick!" Tifa snarled.

Scarcely five minutes later, Cloud was pinned to the floor on his stomach, his hand behind his back with Tifa sitting on top of him with a manic smile of triumph on her face.

"Apologize," she commanded sweetly.

"No!" Cloud tried, but his reply was cut off with a sharp yell, as Tifa twisted his arm.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Tifa said, with the air of a grade school teacher, patiently explaining time-tables. "Now repeat after me. I'm sorry Tifa, I will never attempt to act like a douche bag in front of you ever again."

"Will you get your fat ass off me if I do," Cloud grumbled.

"Now Cloud, my 'fat ass' just beat your skinny one down. So unless you want news of your total defeat to start doing the rounds, I'd suggest you try not to piss me off," Tifa replied, still in that maddeningly patient tone.

Cloud let out a low growl.

"And save those animalistic sounds for the bedroom. That sort of thing might turn Jessie on, but it doesn't impress me!"

The mention of his girlfriend and her words, had a profound effect on Cloud. His body went limp and he ceased to struggle.

"Cloud, you okay?" Tifa asked. Cloud momentarily thought of using her moment of kindness to break loose, but figured she would simply pin him again so decided to just play along.

"Fine. I'm sorry Tifa, I will never attempt to act like a douche bag in front of you ever again," he said. "Good?" He asked over his shoulder.

"And I swear to God, Tifa that you are the sexiest, most amazing being to ever walk this Planet!"

That wasn't part of the deal!" Cloud protested.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot," Tifa said as she released him.

They sat in her room now, on the carpeted floor. Resting against the bed, breathing slightly heavy from their run.

Cloud looked around Tifa's room for the first time. It was large and spacious, with the walls painted a bright crimson, with black and white furniture.

"Wow, I've never seen your room before," Cloud said.

Tifa flicked some stray hair out of her face. "Well its no big deal," she said, but Cloud had been distracted.

He had spied a shelf filled with books in one corner of the room. Without thinking, he got up and made his way to the shelf.

"I had no idea you read," Cloud said in awe.

"Well, I do have other interests Cloud," Tifa replied.

He scanned the shelves. "'Catcher in the Rye'?" He said in awe. "'Catch 22'? 'The Divine Comedy'? 'Journey To the End of The Nigh't? Tifa, these are some of my favourites!" He said looking at her with a smile.

Tifa returned his smile. "Mine too. Did you like 'The Bluest Eye'?"

"I loved it! And there are plays here too! Oh my god! 'Waiting for Godot'! That's got to be one of my all time favourites! And 'Cat On A Tin Roof'!" Cloud had run out of words. "I can't explain to you just how amazing this is!"

"How so?" Tifa asked, though her eyes were shining.

"Tifa, I never thought that anyone my age liked reading, especially this sort of stuff," Cloud replied. "It seems like I'm not so alone anymore."

Tifa laughed, but she was not mocking him, quite the contrary. "Y'know," she said walking towards the window and staring out of it. "When I was younger, and my mom died. There were days when I would get so sad, I didn't know what to do. I'd cry in my pillow and smash things, but then I picked up a book and within moments, all those feelings would disappear. I'd be in a whole new world, lost in the adventures of other people. I guess maybe, it made things easier for me."

"I know what you mean, Tifa," Cloud said, shyly looking in her eyes.

Tifa returned the look, to Cloud's surprise, she looked pretty shy as well. It was like looking at a completely different person. He had to wonder if, even for just a moment, he had glimpsed the REAL Tifa Lockheart, the woman underneath all the layers of party animal.

"So, anything else you see that you like over there?" Tifa said, to cover up the moment.

Cloud reluctantly turned back to the shelf behind him. "You like Shakespeare as well, I see," he said, scanning it.

"Yup, everything! His poetry, his plays, I love it all!" Tifa said enthusiatically.

"What's your favourite?" Cloud asked.

"I really enjoyed 'Midsummer Night's Dream'," Tifa replied. "And, even though it was a lot sadder and tragic, 'Othello' was amazing as well!"

"Yeah! I got to admit, I was taken by surprise when he murdered Desdemona!" Cloud added.

"He's a genius," Tifa said with a nod. "The way Iago plotted and schemed and anticipated everyone's actions was so precise and accurate."

"And don't forget how well he showed Iago's frame of mind and motivations and how he was able to prey on Othello's weakness," Cloud said. "It really makes you think about our own daily lives."

"It does," Tifa agreed. "How society's views affect everyone, no matter how well we try to hide it!"

"And how foolish we can be, and how deep our insecurities run and make us do horrible, and unthinkable deeds," Cloud was enjoying this discussion, finally able to find someone who understood this.

"And betray the ones who love and trust us the most, all the while, the ones we do trust end up stabbing us in the back."

"He really got humans didn't he," Cloud said, at how they were finishing each other's sentences. "What about his poetry?"

"My Mistresses eyes are nothing like the sun," Tifa said in answer.

"Coral is far more red, then her lip's red. If snow be white; why then are her breasts dun; if hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head," Cloud recited.

"I have seen roses demasked, red and white, but no such roses see I in her cheeks; and in some perfumes is there more delight Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks," Tifa continued.

"I love to hear her speak, yet well I know That music hath a far more pleasing sound; I grant I never saw a goddess go; My mistress when she walks treads on the ground. And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare As any she belied with false compare," Cloud smiled as they finished together.

Tifa smiled back at him. "Just goes to show! Appearance versus Reality."

"And the grass is always greener on the other side, huh?" Cloud answered.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"Let's not go there," Cloud said with a laugh, Tifa's own laughter joined in.

"Okay, let's do another then" Tifa suggested.

"Alright, uhm," Cloud hesitated a second, then burst into a smile. "You may write me down in history;With your bitter, twisted lies,You may trod me in the very dirt;But still, like dust, I'll rise."

Tifa joined in.

"Does my sassiness upset you?

Why are you beset with gloom?

'Cause I walk like I've got oil wells

Pumping in my living room.

Just like moons and like suns,

With the certainty of tides,

Just like hopes springing high,

Still I'll rise.

Did you want to see me broken?

Bowed head and lowered eyes?

Shoulders falling down like teardrops.

Weakened by my soulful cries.

Does my haughtiness offend you?

Don't you take it awful hard

'Cause I laugh like I've got gold mines

Diggin' in my own back yard.

You may shoot me with your words,

You may cut me with your eyes,

You may kill me with your hatefulness,

But still, like air, I'll rise.

Does my sexiness upset you?

Does it come as a surprise

That I dance like I've got diamonds

At the meeting of my thighs?

Out of the huts of history's shame

I rise

Up from a past that's rooted in pain

I rise

I'm a black ocean, leaping and wide,

Welling and swelling I bear in the tide.

Leaving behind nights of terror and fear

I rise

Into a daybreak that's wondrously clear

I rise

Bringing the gifts that my ancestors gave,

I am the dream and the hope of the slave.

I rise

I rise

I rise."

"Wow, your familiar with Maya Angelou as well," Tifa said, as soon as they had finished.

"I know 'An Irish Airman' as well," Cloud said.

"I think that's enough poetry for today," Tifa said with a laugh. "And you know all this deep stuff is getting me down, there's gotta be something else on that shelf to lighten the mood!"

"Well, let's have a look," Cloud said. "Heroic fantasy? Damn, Tifa you sure are full of surprises!"

"And you say it like its a bad thing," Tifa teased. "I got the entire 'Legend of Drizzt' by Salvatore on there, and Feist's entire collection as well!"

"Drizzt is probably my favourite hero of all time!" Cloud said.

"Have a seat," Tifa said, sitting on the bed.

Cloud did so. "What were the names of his scimitars again?"

"Twinkle and Icingdeath," Tifa replied. "Twinkle was given to him by the old man, and Wulfgar found Icingdeath when they defeated the dragon of the same name!"

"Yeah, and he used Icingdeath to destroy Errtu, even though they needed to summon him again! But I was so sure Crenshinibon was destroyed after Cadderly, Jar'laxel and Entreri got the red dragon to destroy it, only for it to make a dragon lich out of it!" Cloud said enthusiatically.

"I want to have a rematch between Entreri and Danica though," Tifa said

They must have sat there for hours, discussing the many adventures of Drizzt Do'Urden. His triumphs; destroying the dragon, finding the lost home of Clan Battlehammer. His failures; losing Elefaine, being unable to prevent the death of his love Catti-brie.

Soon the conversation moved on to Pug and his adventures with Tomas and Arutha.

It was amazing, two souls thinking they were alone in appreciating these things, only to find each other.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a quick apology for how atrociously short this chapter is. Now for a few notes on the chapter. I felt that Cloud and Tifa needed more in common than a penchant for partying. So then while writing this chapter, it occured to me to have them both like reading. I felt that they really CONNECTED through a love of literature. I guess it was cheesy and not at the same time. I mean poetry in love stories is one thing, but reciting well-known works is different as well. I felt without something as concrete as this to pull them together, their relationship feels sort of frivolous and unreal, now I feel they have a solid basis. Now every review since the Christmas chapter has mentioned Jessie and what to do with her, but I've been putting it off so bad, it feels like MY break-up that I'm dealing with lol. I'm working on it, just bear with me, it needs the right time and place! On a side note, I'm amazed at how this fic is turning itself around. From a typical fraternity-based fic about college, booze and weed, all of a sudden we got Maya Angelou? Lol okay I'm gonna stop there as it looks like my AN is danger of being longer than the chapter! So, as always please review!


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Well what do we have here? An update! Yeah! There are a few surprises in this chapter so I hope y'all are ready! Anyways I've had an amazing burst of inspiration for the next fic I have planned for Final Fantasy X, if you like this you'll love it! But sadly, I know if I start it I wont finish Strange Clouds, so I'm shelving plans for it right now, but I'm about halfway through with this one, so let's not get ahead of ourselves, as always please review

XXX

The music was pumping, the lights were flashing. Teenagers were dancing and talking as far as the eye could see. Yep, the Meteor club was bumping!

Cloud recognised the song the DJ was playing. It was a lively tune by Avicii, what was its name again? Levels? Had to be. He wasn't really much of a dancer, but all the same he bobbed along with the beat.

It was New Year's Eve, around eleven at night. Cloud had seen many familiar faces that night. Everyone, Cissnei, Kunsel, Biggs & Wedge and, to his surprise, both Aerith amd Zack were present as well. And obviously no one could forget Tifa. The brunette bombshell, had come dressed to kill with her lavender mini which possessed a jaw-dropping low neckline.

Cloud had to admit, even the usually prissy Aerith wasn't afraid to indulge that night. He had spied her knocking one or two back during the night.

Tifa was off talking to Yuffie at the time, so Cloud decided to spend some time with them.

'Hello, you two lovebirds! What's happening?' he asked, happily.

'Cloud!' Aerith said breathlessly, her face flushed. She had worn a floor-length red dress for the occassion, as well as ditching her usual braid. She now wore her hair loose, like a cascading waterfall of rich brown, although she kept her pink hair ribbon.

'How much have you had to drink?' Cloud asked her, laughing at how hammered she looked, and the countdown hadn't even begun yet.

Zack snorted as Aerith's flush deepened, but quickly passed it off as a sneeze when his girlfriend glowered at him.

'I haven't had _that _much,' she protested. 'Two mugs at most!'

'That's a lot for her Cloud!' Zack added helpfully. 'She's still a lightweight!'

Cloud had an extremely disturbing moment of deja vu.

'Well, it _is _New Year's Eve,' he said, trying to shake it off. 'You might as well make it a night to remember.'

Aerith gave him a glowing look, but Cloud was not done talking just yet.

'And by that I mean, don't drink so much that you end up forgetting everything you end up doing tonight!' he continued, expertly dodging Aerith's swipe at him.

'Don't sweat it baby,' Zack said, wrappimg his arms around her. 'I'll look after you!'

'Thanks, Zack,' Aerith replied. The barman, put a tray of tequila on the bar, and her eyes whipped towards them. 'But that won't be necessary!' she added quickly, shaking his arms off, and practically diving for the shots.

Zack and Cloud's eyes, met in a look of bemused amusement.

'I...am not sure whether or not to be worried,' Cloud said slowly, as he watched Aerith taking a shot like a woman deprived. Zack said the girl was a lightweight, but there she was, knocking the tequila back like a seasoned pro.

'Well, I guess it's nice to see her let her hair down for once,' Zack said, scratching the back of his head, his tell-tale sign of unease. Then he brightened. 'You know what? Fuck it!'

With that he joined Aerith at the bar and took a shot clean from her and drained it.

Cloud joined them, shaking his head like an amused, yet exasperated parent. 'I never thought I'd see the day that _I _would have to keep an eye on _you._'

Aerith looked up at him with a smile. 'Well, why aren't you drinking? I thought for sure you'd be completely wasted by now!'

Cloud chuckled. 'Let's just say I'm waiting for the right time to get hammered!'

'Eh?' Zack asked, simultaneously quirking an eyebrow and licking his lips. 'I'm not sure I like the sound of that.'

Cloud laughed and patted him on the shoulder. 'You just relax yourself buddy! Don't worry about me!'

Zack looked ready to argue, but Aerith was in such a good mood, that she interupted him.

'Oh, Zack, you're so sweet, even when you're drunk!' she gushed, patting his cheek, a little harder than she would have, had she beem sober. 'Always worrying about other people, even when you're fucked!' she said, pulling him into a thoroughly affectionate, but strangely rough hug.

Zack looked genuinely shocked at her behaviour and state, and it showed on his face, but Aerith gave Cloud a mischievious grin and winked at him from under Zack's black locks, all traces of drunkness gone.

Cloud couldn't contain it and had to grip the bar for support, in case he fell over.

'What's so funny?' Tifa asked as she joined them.

Cloud could only snigger and wheeze as he pointed helplessly at an utterly bewildered Zack and a still acting Aerith.

Tifa looked between them and Cloud in confusion, before shaking her head. 'Nevermind, you can tell me later. Anyway, you ready?'

'I was born ready, baby!' Cloud said, throwing his arms up.

'You're not that drunk just yet, darling,' Tifa replied, but she smirked all the same. 'Come on, see you Zack, Aerith!'

Aerith giggled and waved, while Zack had another shot to calm his nerves.

'She's not really that fucked is she?' Tifa asked, as she led Cloud through the nightclub.

'Nope, but you should've seen the look on his face!' Cloud said, still tearing from the scene they had left.

Tifa giggled, as they approached the door to the ladies bathroom. 'Here we are!' she said, waltzing in and holding the door open for him. 'Well, you coming or not?' she asked, seeing him hesitate.

'Uhm, Tifa. That's the _ladies' _bathroom,' Cloud said uneasily.

Tifa laughed. 'Oh, Cloud! You're too much! Come here for a second. You don't have to come in, just listen.'

Cloud did as he was told, leaning in. He heard moaning. Moaning that was definitely not female.

'See? Its just a formality,' Tifa explained.

'They fucking in there?' Cloud asked incredulously. 'Is that what the ladies' bathroom is for?'

Tifa laughed. 'Well, not the ladies' specifically. I just like it more, 'cause it's cleaner.'

'Oh, right,' Cloud said following her inside. He didn't have much time to look around, as Tifa dragged him into the nearest stall and locked the door behind them.

The light in the bathroom was a bright crimson. It gave Cloud a slight headache, aggravating the light-headedness he had begun to feel.

While Tifa busied herself with something in her small handbag, Cloud looked at a piece of paper taped to the door. It read:

_**'Please do not have sex in the restrooms. Kindy use the couches or VIP lounges for that.**_

_**-Management**_

'It's not like anyone cares,' Cloud muttered irritably, as the sounds of the couple in the neighbouring stall went on, blending in with the distant sound of the music.

'Sorry, didn't catch that,' Tifa whispered, straightening up.

'Its nothing,' Cloud whispered back. 'The stuff good?

'Yeah, you ready?'

Cloud nodded, as he looked at the small brown bag Tifa held. It was tied at the top, but a small straw protuded from it. Without further ado, she took a sniff from it, then offered it to Cloud, who leaned in for a sniff of his own.

The effects were not immediate. Tifa had gone down for her third sniff, and Cloud still felt no difference. It was only when he sniffed it again did he begin to feel the changes. If he had been light-headed earlier, his head weighed nothing now. He noticed Tifa's large breasts in his direct line of sight. He had not noticed how close their proximity had become as they had taken the narcotic.

With a sigh, he leaned towards her, and she into him, their foreheads resting together.

'We should probably be getting back, before anyone catches us,' Tifa whispered, though her eyes were closed, her hands were against his chest.

'Just a little longer,' Cloud replied. The red light was getting to him.

'Okay, Cloud.'

He didn't know how long they stood like that, foreheads touching, lips brushing against each other, his hands had been on her hips at the time, he could smell her perfume through the horrible smell of the bathroom.

'Damn,' he said, to fill the gap. 'This stuff's powerful.'

'I told you so,' Tifa replied.

He closed his eyes, and tried to laugh, her lips brushed his again and this time, he reacted, trying to catch them with his own. She shifted in his hold, it seemed like she was playing the same game as him. His hands wandered down to her legs, and them ran up to her shapely backside, it felt firm, yet soft at the same time. Without thinking, he gripped it and pulled her closer.

'Cloud, what are you doing?' she asked him.

'Uhm, nothing. I'm sorry,' Cloud said, releasing her. He half-expected her to slap him and storm out, but she didn't. She waited until he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

'No, Cloud. I am.' She turned away from his surprised gaze. 'I...wanted it too. More than you could ever know, but-'

'But what?' Cloud demanded. For a moment, his heart had leapt.

_'You have a girlfriend!'_

'I don't give a fuck about her!'

'But she's there! And as long as she is, I can't- I won't! I could never do this sort of thing to another woman,' Tifa said, turning from him.

Cloud's anger disappeared. 'Tifa...I'

'Alright boys and girls, enough fucking,' a voice drawled and a sharp knock sounded on the stall door. Tifa hurriedly stuffed the goods into her bag as a large woman in a security outfit pushed the stall door open.

'Usually I'm supposed to kick you out, but because tonight's a special occasion, I'll let y'all off with a warning. So fuck outta here!' she said, stepping back, allowing them to pass.

They returned to the main area of the club, where the lights were flashing various shades of purple and blue.

'Wanna dance?' Cloud asked, half-heartedly.

Tifa gave a sort of shrug. 'Not really.'

'Did someone say dance?' Aerith asked, popping out of seemingly nowhere. 'Sure I wanna dance! Let's dance!'

Both Tifa and Cloud laughed, Aerith was so drunk it was priceless. Her face was red and her hair looked dishevelled.

'I think you've had enough to drink,' Cloud said, deftly taking a glass from her hand and downing it instantly.

Aerith glared at him for a moment. 'Okay, fine! But I still wanna dance!'

'You guys dance, I think I need to sit this one out!' Tifa said, walking over to the bar.

Aerith turned to Cloud expectantly. Cloud just decided to throw in the towel.

'Okay, Aerith. One dance. But be warned, I'm a lousy dancer.'

'So? Half the people here are probably worse!' Aerith replied, all the same, she led Cloud to the dancefloor.

A short while later, after much 'excuse me's and 'sorry', they found a decent space to dance in.

Cloud was just begining to enjoy himself with Aerith when an angry voice interupted him.

'_**I KNEW IT!'**_

Cloud groaned. 'Please no,' he muttered turning around, as Aerith looked curiously over his shoulder.

What he saw was definitely not pretty. It was Jessie, looking awful, as if she had been crying and drinking. And the scowl she wore made the whole mess into a walking catastrophe.

'What Jessie?' he asked as calmly as he could.

Jessie shook with fury. 'I knew it!' she repeated. 'That was very clever of you, lead me into thinking you cheating on me with that other skank Tifa, and in the mean time you've been getting it on with _this _floozy!' she spat.

'What the fuck are you talking about?'

It was not Cloud who had spoken, but Aerith and she was staring death into Jessie's very soul.

'Cloud and I are just friends, although,' she continued, giving Jessie a scathing glance. 'I wouldn't blame him for looking around.'

'Don't lie to me, you whore!' Jessie practically screamed, people were begining to stop and stare. 'You've been fucking him the whole year, I've seen you two together!'

Aerith gave a humourless laugh. 'We do the same course, but why am I even explaining myself to you? I don't know you bitch, and you don't know me, so fuck you!'

'You-'

Cloud hurriedly placed himself between the two angry women, and imediately regretted it.

'Look Jessie, I should have told you this sooner, but...,' Cloud hesitated. 'We aren't working, Aerith and Tifa really are just my friends and I didn't cheat on you, but this has got to end!'

Jessie gave a shrill cry, and slapped him across the face, and turned and stormed out with a howl.

The people watching simply resumed what they were doing as if nothing happen. Cloud placed his hand on his cheek, still wondering if that even happened.

'What happened?' Zack asked, walking towards them, shock evident on his features.

'Good news, Cloud and Jessie are finally over!' Aerith said gleefully. 'But he didnt get away without of smack.'

Zack laughed and swung his arm around a still shell-shocked Cloud.

'Don't worry about it Spike, you aren't a man until you get bitch-slapped across the face.'

Even Cloud laughed at that, his eyes caught a glance of someone through the crowd.

'Excuse me guys, there's something I gotta do,' he said, walking towards her. He straightened his shirt and glanced nervously around, before walking to her.

'Hey,' he said, leaning on the bar next to her.

'Hey,' Tifa replied.

'Well.. I don't have a girlfriend anymore,' he said with a shrug.

Tifa let out a small softly. 'I saw, I'm sorry.'

'Haven't we been through this before? Don't ever apologise for something that isn't your fault!'

'I didn't know what else to say!'

'Now you sound like me!'

'Shut up!' Tifa said, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. 'You're rubbing off on me!'

'And that's such a bad thing?' Cloud said, bending his head, so his face was in her neck. This time, she made no move to push him away now.

Tifa laughed, but didn't answer. 'So, what are you gonna do now?'

'I don't know, there's someone else I've been eyeing for a while now,' Cloud said. 'In fact, since I met her. She's amazing! Beautiful, no gorgeous and smart too.'

'Do I know this girl?'

'Why, jealous?

'Not at all, I just want to fuck this bitch up! And she's not the only one who's gonna get it. This other blone, spike-headed prick is gonna see his ass kicked!'

'What? Why?' Cloud asked.

'Well the blonde guy stole something very important from me! But this girl is in deep trouble,' she said, pulling him close. 'Because, you belong to me,' she said into his ear.

Cloud felt his whole body temperature rise and he could hardly believe his ears, when he looked sheepishly at Tifa, he saw her smiling shyly, right back at him.

'And what did this Spike-headed jerk take from you?'

Tifa smiled and inclined her head. 'My heart.'

_**10**_

_**9**_

_**8**_

_**7**_

_**6**_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

XXX

And finally after 16 chapters and almost 46000 words Cloud and Tifa have finally got together, and he got rid of Jessie as well! I knew from the beginning that the break up was gonna be big! I was sorely tempted to insert a lemon in here, but I figure this fic is hardcore enough without one, so I controlled myself, y'all will just have to use your imagination when it comes to how CloTi celebrates the new year! BOOYAKA!


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, first things first. Thank you for all the reviews, seriously they are what keeps me writing. If it weren't for you guys I would of given this thing up a long time ago. Okay this chapter is a bit on the psycho side. No hard partying or anything but kinda hardcore. In fact the person who can get where I got the second scene from gets a little bit of inside info on the plot (I'll give a secret about where its heading). On a side note; if you're a Youtube fan, go and watch Without You and Hero by Mariah Carey from her 1996 concert at the Tokyo Dome. Some of the most powerful and emotionally stirring live performances I've seen. If your not into that sort of music (tear-jerker ballads with huge high notes and octave jumping) you might want to give it a skip. Just thought I'd share it with ya.

XXX

It seemed like an eternity since New Year's Eve, yet it had probably only been a month. Life had pretty much returned to the way it was for Cloud. He still walked to Shinra with Zack, then the two of them would go to class with Aerith. He still gave his mother a kiss before he left and when he came home. He still couldn't understand didly squat in Math. However, one thing was different.

Cloud was now in a relationship, not a frivolous explosion of teenage hormones, a true relationship with a woman he truly felt a connection with and this woman's name was Tifa Lockheart.

Even though rumours of how the notorious Tifa Lockslut had struck again and engaged with another "innocent", and intelligent guy with an amazing amount of potential, Cloud didn't care. He had known for months already that he was in love with her, and he trusted her. That and they had already discussed the nasty rumours that followed Tifa.

At present, they were relaxing on a patch of grass that remained green dispite the winter. Her head rested on his chest, feeling the heavy rise and fall as he inhaled and exhaled. He was reminded of the last time they had laid together like this, at Christmas.

'Do you ever think of the irony of life?' he asked her.

Tifa slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and flipped her hair. 'Depends on what you mean by irony.'

'Stop that,' Cloud said, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Tifa laughed. 'Okay, I don't have a clue where you're going with this, so get to the point!'

'Come here,' Cloud said sofly, taking her face in his hands.

The kiss was light and gentle. Cloud loved how different Tifa was from Jessie, the only other girl he had been with. She didn't play possessive games with him, she didn't feel the need to be around him all the time, she let him have his own space. They had fought, over silly things, but that was normal, but she put up with his shit and he hers. Theirs was a relationship of mutual comfort. Neither pushed the other and they simply contented in each other's company.

As they broke apart, Tifa spoke. 'You still haven't told me what irony you were talking about.'

Cloud smiled. 'It's stupid, forget I said it.'

'But I wanna know,' Tifa said with a coy smile.

Cloud let out a small chuckle. 'I still remember the first time I saw you, you know?'

'Go on,' Tifa said.

'That day on the fields, I was so fucked I couldn't think straight! And then the most beautiful human being I've seen in my life walks past and just looked so sexy with her cigarette. And then the first time we spoke, on a damn horrible rainy day, with Kunsel.'

Cloud could see Tifa was getting confused by what he was saying.

'What I mean is,' he explained quickly. 'Had you told me then how close we would become, I'd probably say you've been smoking your socks. But here we are, and what were the odds that I'd know your grandad, you see what I'm getting at?'

Tifa nodded. 'I know what you mean. Back then, I never thought I'd find someone like you. All I saw was a this awkwardly cute blonde nerd. If we hadn't spoken after that day, I would never know what I'd just missed out on.'

'Awkwardly cute blonde nerd? Is that what you thought about me?' Cloud asked in surprise. 'Is that really what you thought about me?'

Tifa laughed. 'I'm not making fun of you or anything! I'm just telling you what I saw then. Just as well I don't judge a book by it's cover!'

'That has got to be the most tired and over-used cliche known to man!' Cloud groaned.

'I wouldn't lose any sleep over it,' Tifa said dismissively. 'So what was your impression of me when you first saw me?'

'Well, obviously I thought you were hot! But I dunno, you looked kinda...scary!'

'Say what?'

'No, like a sensual sort of scary. Like intimidating in a sexy sorta way,' Cloud tried to explain, but just couldn't find the right words.

'Do you mean I looked intimidating because I was pretty? Or that I looked unapproachable and that turned you on?'

'The first option! Kinda like that Angelina Jolie of sexy,' Cloud replied. 'I mean if Kunsel hadn't introduced us, I would have never have spoken to you.'

Tifa looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. 'I...don't know what to make of that.'

'Maybe it's the boobs,' Cloud suggested brightly, patting one of her breasts.

Tifa gave a large guffaw. 'Shut up! Trust me it's not so easy to lug these girls around all day! Have you got any idea how heavy they are?'

'Well, they are 38 DDs, so I'm assuming it's like carrying around two bags of sand on your chest,' Cloud said, with a thoughtful look.

'Fuck you and you're technical engineering mind!' Tifa said. 'And how do you know what size I am? The one time we had sex I wasn't wearing a bra.'

Cloud flushed at the memory. He had been sober at the time, but he had still exclaimed, 'How the fuck do these things stay up without support?!'.

'Uhm, that time you were still with Vincent and he tossed your bra at me, I kinda looked to see what size.'

'Cloud! You sick, psycho perv!' Tifa exclaimed, hitting him playfully. 'That's sick!'

'Hey, I was dying of curiousity! I knew they were gigantic, but I wanted to know just how big they actually were, and there was no way in hell I was gonna ask you outright!' Cloud protested.

'Cloud why are we even discussing my boobs right now?'

'Well, its your own fault for having those massive chest-rockets!'

'Don't act like you don't enjoy them!'

'Oh, I do,' Cloud assured her, rubbing one appreciatively.

'Y'know, when I was a kid, I'd pray for boobs so big I wouldn't be able to see my toes. I was about fifteen and still flat chested, then they just exploded and didn't stop, and now I'm stuck with these massive jugs!' Tifa said reflectively.

'Wow, God definitely was listening to you!' Cloud said in wonder. 'But I'm sure its in your genes somewhere.'

'That's the weird thing! I have no clue where these came from! I checked all those old family portraits and stuff and none of those women had no boobs!'

They fell into a thoughtful silence, then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'I cannot believe we just spent the last ten minutes discussing you boobs!' Cloud said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

'It just shows how comfortable we are around each other,' Tifa said sagely. 'But we are never speaking of this again!

'Amen to that!' Cloud agreed. 'I'm tired of just laying here, let's go somewhere else.'

Tifa gave a shrug of assent and stood up, playfully helping Cloud to his feet and they set off.

They had barely reached the main area of campus, when Kunsel came rushing towards them.

'Yo, Cloud something big is going down!' he said urgently.

'Uhm, now's not really the time Kunsel,' Cloud replied, gazing uneasily at Tifa, who also looked a little irritated.

'Dude! It's Jessie! Look since you two broke up She's gone totally crazy! She's not eating or even coming out of her dorm room!'

That was news to him, he had been unaware Jessie stayed at the dorm room, although he was sure she mentioned it. He had probably zoned out at the time.

'Well what do you expect me to do about it?' Cloud asked.

'I dunno!' Kunsel said in frustration. 'We tried talking to her, but she just blows us off and won't let anyone into her room. Not even Biggs and Wedge!'

Even Tifa looked slightly curious, but her face betrayed little else.

Cloud was still feeling guilty about the break-up. 'Okay, take me to her room.'

XXX

'You sure this is the right place?' Cloud asked Kunsel, after the young man had led him and Tifa to Jessie's dorm room.

Kunsel nodded. 'I kinda forgot to mention it to you, but Jessie's been taking some pill called Rapinol. I think that's why she's gone bonkers! That stuff messes you up!'

Cloud looked at Tifa with a worried expression, if Jessie had been taking pills and acting strangely for the last month, it was all his fault.

'I'll try and speak to her,' Cloud promised moving to the door. 'Stay here,' he said sharply as Tifa made to follow him.

Tifa's face told him nothing.

Cloud braced himself and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

'Jessie?'

'Fuck off!'

Cloud winced at the harshness in her voice. He hadn't come all this way for nothing, though.

'Look, Jessie. It's me-' he tried

'How the fuck am I supposed to know who "me" is?' Jessie's angry voice demanded.

Cloud flinched again. 'Cloud,' he whispered.

He was met with silence, then she answered. 'Come in, and shut the dooor behind you.'

Cloud took another deep breath, then pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Immediately a foul odor assaulted his nostrils. He wasn't sure what it was, but goddammit it stank! He fought the urge to cover his nose and blinked his watering eyes, and forced himself to look at Jessie.

If she had looked bad on New Year's, Satan himself would wince at her appearance now. Her face was gaunt and pasty. Her collar-bone stood in stark relied and her eyes were wide and blood-shot. Her hair resembled nothing so much as barbed wires.

'I thought I told you to shut the door,' she whispered dangerously. Cloud hurriedly did as he was told. He could scarcely believe the woman in front of him was the Jessie, she looked like a ghoul.

'Now what the fuck do you want?' she demanded.

Cloud gulped. 'I wanted to talk,' he said slowly.

'About what?' she cut across him. 'Was embarassing me in front of the whole world not enough for you? Was cheating on me not insulting enough for your taste? No, here to come rub it in, are you?' she gave a deranged, humourless laugh.

Cloud resisted the urge to correct her assumption of his infedility, he figured it best not to antagonise her further. He fought the voice that was screaming 'she's gone totally bonkers!' in his head. 'Look Jessie, you've been acting strange lately, Kunsel and the others were getting worried-'

'And they thought sending _you _would help?' Jessie interupted giving another manic laugh. 'The person I least wanted to see is the one they send!'

Cloud noticed for the first time that she had an uneaten plate of chicken on her plate.

'Well, Jessie, I think you'll find Cloud here has an annoyingly well-developed conciounce,' came a voice.

Cloud turned to see Tifa standing in the doorway, a smirk in place. 'You see, you go and fuck yourself up and he decides its his fault,' she continued.

'What the fuck are you doing in here!' Jessie shrieked. 'Get the fuck outta my room!'

'Jeez calm the fuck down,' Tifa replied, calmly striding into the room and closing the door behind her.

'Security!' Jessie shouted.

'Are you sure you want to do that Jessie?' Tifa replied calmly, as Cloud looked panic-striken. 'I'm sure there's shit in here that you definitely don't want them seeing.'

Cloud saw Jessie's eyes dart wildy to the teddy bear she had on the dresser. Jessie gulped and closed her mouth.

Tifa's smirk widened. 'So you're not as stupid as you fucking look, huh Jessie?'

'Shut the fuck up! Get the fuck out of my room!' Jessie screamed at her, but Tifa ignored her.

'So you don't eat either huh?' Tifa said, glancing disdainfully at the chicken.

'What the fuck is this then, you fucking whore?' Jessie yelled.

'Then eat it,' Tifa replied calmly.

'I don't have to do anything in front of you,' Jessie spat.

Cloud looked at the chicken, it did look rather unappetising

"Why don't you eat the stuff at the cafeteria?" He asked, perhaps noticing for the first time.

Jessie scoffed. "You expect me to eat the trash they feed us here? No thanks, I like my own stuff. My dad owns a deli."

"You're bullshitting us Jessie!" Tifa spat. "You always buy food! But that's the fucking point! You buy the food but you don't eat it, you never eat it!" She took a moment to glance around in disgust. "Why does it STINK in here?!"

"If I have to ask you to fucking leave one more time-"

"Are you sure you want us to leave so badly?" Tifa cut in calmly.

"Since you got here, all you've done is insult me and patronise me! Why the fuck wouldn't I want you out of my fucking room?!" Jessie answered angrily.

Whatever answer Jessie was expecting, it definitely wasn't the one she got from Tifa.

"Because I have something you want."

Jessie blanched at the words. She went stiff and her face paled even more.

Tifa, however, was not done talking. "Unless of course, you don't want it. In that case, I think we better leave now Cloud, since she wants us out so badly."

She turned to leave with a malicious smirk on her face. Cloud, still in shock, made to follow her.

Jessie shook, then shouted after them. "Okay fine!" She yelled, looking on the verge of tears. "Assholes!" She said, taking the teddy of the table and pulled its head unceremoniously off. She reached inside it and pulled out a bag of what looked like red sweets.

She practically threw it at Tifa, who grinned and pulled out a packet of green tablets from her bra.

"Here you go," she said, tossing them to Jessie, who immediately pulled one out and took it, not even bothering to drink water.

She gulped and groaned. Tifa used the opportunity to duck near the bottom of the bed.

"What are you doing? No stop!" Jessie shouted, but it was too late.

"Oh my fuck!" Tifa sniggered. "Well, Jessie you're even more fucked up than I thought! Come check this shit out Cloud!" She said gleefully.

Cloud took one look then looked away in disgust, feeling on the verge of losing his lunch.

"Well at least we know why it smells so bad in here," Tifa said. "Well, let's get out of here," she finished, walking out without even a glance at Jessie's horro-striken face.

Cloud took one last glance at the contents under the bed, then followed her.

It was platter after platter of rotting chicken.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, first off I don't think Jessie really deserved that, but the next chapter will show why that scene was so important. Its a bit of a shocker that this chapter started off so sweet but ended on such a sour note. I guess we see what a bitch Tifa can be as well. I suppose Cloud needed to see that she isn't perfect and has flaws as well. As always please review!


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Looks like we're approaching the 20 chapters mark! Oh yeah! Unlike most of my chapters, which have a sort of bridge between, this is a direct continuation from the last. I have to thank every single person who has reviewed this story and special thanks to Omegaxis, who has kept me going with kind words and motivated me greatly. I still have a lot of plot points planned, so I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but I think 30 or so is about right. Anyways enjoy and please review

XXX

As Cloud walked out of Jessie's room with Tifa at his side, his mind was reeling. What was Tifa thinking? He may not feel much for Jessie, but no one deserved what Tifa just did to her.

Tifa for her part was remaining silent. Kunsel tried to approach them, but they ignored him.

As soon as they were well out of earshot, Cloud rounded on Tifa.

"What the fuck was that all about?" He demanded.

"She needed to get the message," Tifa shot back, not intimidated in the least.

"What message?"

"That you and me-"

"So you did that just to settle some petty jealousy?" Cloud asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Tifa, how could you?"

"She's insane! Why the fuck is your ass burning?" Tifa snapped.

"Tifa, she may be crackers, but no one deserved what you did to her!" Cloud shouted. "You should trust me!"

"I do trust you Cloud, but I don't trust her!"

"So what? You decided that crushing her self-esteem would make her more trustable? She may be insane, but that makes what you did back there even worse!"

"So what was I supposed to do, huh?" Tifa spat. "Tell her its okay to be crazy? 'Oh Jessie, you're a psycho, but its okay, because Cloud will love you anyway!'"

"That's not true and you know it!" Cloud yelled, he was certain someone was going to come see what was happening.

"It didn't take a lot of convincing for you to go see her? And you didn't want me in there! Who knows what was going on in your head!"

"I can't believe how irrational you're acting right now!"

"I'm the irrational one?" Tifa asked, outraged. "Well if I'm so irrational why don't you go fuck Jessie and see if I care?"

Cloud shook his head. "I love you Tifa, but now I'm not so sure if the woman I fell in love with is the real you."

Without even waiting for an answer, he turned and began walking away.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me Strife!" Tifa snarled after him.

"This isn't you!" Cloud shouted, stopping and turning back. "This fucked up, jealous bitch standing in front of me is not the Tifa I know! Or maybe it is, and I'm just starting to see the real you," he added as an afterthought.

"Well if I'm such a bitch, then why don't you run off back to that junkie!" Tifa spat.

"I'd take that 'junkie' over this insane person in front of me anyday!"

"So I guess this is quits, huh?" Tifa shot at him.

Cloud flinched, as if she had physically assaulted him. "Only if you want it to be," he said softly.

"Fine then!" Tifa shouted.

"Fine," Cloud returned.

"Fine," Tifa said, turning from him.

Cloud felt a lump rise in the back of his throat. "Fine," he said, softly turning and walking away. Unsure if he had seen tears shining in her red eyes.

XXX

Bastard, Tifa thought to herself as she made her way to the fields. She spotted Barret and the others in the distance, but felt like being alone. She sat on a small boulder and pulled out a cigarette, fighting back tears.

This is what she got? For letting down all her walls, for allowing herself to feel...no! She pushed the thought away. There was no way what she was feeling was...

Couldn't the idiot see what Jessie was doing? Curse him and all his naïve stupidity. Always wanting to see the best in people. He was blind to the fact that she was baiting him. Trying to make him feel guilty, playing on his conscience. She wanted pity!

It was so plain to her, but inconceivable to Cloud. She sobbed, hating herself for the tears running down her cheeks.

"Amazing," a voice whispered.

Tifa turned, and in an instant, her vulnerability melted away, her guard was back up. The red coat, that arrogant face, she would know this man from anywhere.

"What do you want Genesis?" She demanded coldly, her harsh demeaner belied the tear-stained face.

Genesis smiled. Like a wolf, he prowled around her, sizing her up. "Amazing, even with tears marring your visage, you still are a picture of beauty."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Damn him for all his words and poetic speech.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. I asked you what the fuck you want."

Genesis' smiled widened. "What would give the impression that I want anything?"

"Don't give me that!" Tifa replied, rolling her eyes for real this time. "I know you better than your own mother! You don't do a damn thing, unless there's something in it for you. One way or another."

"Amazing, how well you seem to know me," Genesis whispered, moving closer till she could smell his scent. "Don't you remember all those days spent together, and the nights..."

"Don't you even dare," Tifa threatened. Though her soul shuddered at the memories. Even after so much time, he still held power over her and boy didn't he know it.

"Dare what, my little flower?" Genesis replied. "I was merely reminiscing. You were the one who assumed my intentions...unless of course, they were your own."

Tifa refused to shake at his words. His careful manipulations.

"You always were so easy to read," Genesis continued, moving in closer. His lips touched hers. This time, she did shudder. Shivering helplessly as he attempted to pull her in further. The cigarette between her fingers dropped to the ground below.

Suddenly Genesis cried out in pain, as Tifa bit down on his lip. She tasted his blood in her mouth as she pulled back and head-butted his nose, then punched him in the face for good measure, knocking him to the ground.

"What the fuck are you up to?!" Genesis shouted through the blood gushing from his nose and mouth, his calm, debonair demeaner gone.

"Try that again and I'll cut your balls off and send you a piece for your birthday every year!" Tifa shouted back. "In fact I think one birthday is all it'll take for you to get it back!" She turned around, but smirked at him over her shoulder. "And that's something I know personally for a fact!"

With that she stormed off.

XXX

Cloud hesitated in front of the shiny wooden door. He slowly raised his hand to knock, but his fist was shaking.

"Come on, do it," he muttered to himself. With a sigh, he knocked twice.

He waited, and waited. "Well, looks like no one's home," he said, turning to hurry away, but the door creaked open. Cloud looked back and his mouth fell open in shock.

In the doorway stood a man larger than any Cloud had seen before. This man had muscles so large, it put Dio to shame. It didn't help that he was gazing at Cloud with a decidedly unfriendly expression.

"How can I help you?" The man asked. Even at a speaking tone, it sounded like a shout.

Cloud fumbled, fiddling with his fingers. "Uhm...hi. Is Marlene home?"

The man cocked his eyebrow. "Depends who's askin'." He replied. "What d'ya want with my little girl?"

"Uhm, just to speak to her."

"And who the hell are you?" The man demanded.

A list of possible theories flew threw Cloud's mind, none of them believable.

"Daddy? Who is it?" Marlene had appeared.

"Some skinny-ass punk. Probably a fucking paedophile! But don't you worry Marlene, I won't let him hurt you," he said, tenderly patting her head. His large hand covered her entire head and even spilled over.

"Daddy no! This is my friend, Cloud!" Marlene piped hurriedly.

"Eh? What how would ya even meet a shifty lookin' guy like this?" The man asked.

Marlene just shook her head. "I'll tell you later Daddy! Cloud!" She said rushing forward to grab a highly bemused Cloud's hand and pull him inside.

"Hi Marlene," Cloud replied.

"This is my Daddy! His name's Barret! Don't worry he's not a mean or angry person!" Marlene said cheerfully. "Come on! We can go sit in my room! And Daddy, no listening in!"

Barret hurried away, although he gave Cloud one last dirty look.

Marlene hurried Cloud into her room and began chattering away about daily kids nonsense while Cloud smiled and nodded. He didn't know why he was here, he just didn't know where else to go after his fight with Tifa. He knew Zack would probably just laugh it off and Aerith would worry and nag him constantly.

"So, as happy as I am to see you, I also wanna know why you came here! I didn't even know, you knew where I lived."

Cloud took a deep breath in, and released it slowly.

"I don't really know Marlene. I've been having some problems, and I just didn't know where else to go!"

Marlene sat down next to him on her bed and took his hand in her own. "Cloud, I might not be old enough to understand everything you want to say, or tell you what to do. But I can listen..."

So Cloud told her everything. About Tifa, about Jessie. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about his drug use.

"I don't know what to do Marlene," Cloud said once he finished.

Marlene, who had been listening intently the whole time, shifted. "This Tifa girl, do you love her Cloud?"

Cloud looked at her. "I don't know man. I think I do," he said with a shrug.

"Well then, I think you two should be together then. Isn't that how it works? When two people love each other, they stay together no matter what right?" Marlene said.

Cloud laughed bitterly. "I wish it was that simple Marlene."

"It is!" Marlene sounded triumphant. "Nothing can come between you, not even that other girl Jessie."

"But you didn't see Tifa when she did that to Jessie," Cloud protested.

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that without a reason," Marlene said. "I like it when you talk about her. Your eyes just light up and you always smile when you say her name. I think you two should be together!"

Cloud looked away only wishing she understood.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I think after reading this we can understand a bit of Tifa's reasoning behind her bitch fit in the last chapter. I was odd to write a section in someone other than Cloud's POV, but I think I did okay. By the way, that bit with Genesis was completely unplanned, it just popped into my head while I was writing! And I knew Marlene would come in again at some point. I think I have a good way to put Denzel in, but it will still be a while before he does make an appearance, so please bear with me and don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two updates in one day! Okay weird, I don't even think this ever happens anymore! But the last chapter was admittedly short, so I had to make it up to y'all! The purpose of this chapter is just to lighten up the atmosphere a little. I noticed that even though this fic is relatively light-hearted in comparison to fics with similar material, the last few have been a bit of a downer, so I decided to put this in. Bear in mind that's its quite silly. Like really OTT! Its also short, but fear not, the story moves on in the next chapter.

XXX

Well, Mom was out. He was alone at home. She wasn't coming back anytime soon and it was the middle of the night. Most teenagers would probably have gone wild and thrown a huge party. But not this young man.

Cloud sighed to himself. Even if he had the balls to throw a gigantic party (which he didn't) he really wasn't in the mood. He liked to think it was because he was a decent (relatively), considerate (that might be stretching the truth a smidge) and he had a conscience (this one he had down). While all of these were true (to some extent), he also felt that given the types of houses these parties usually occured at, his house would be inappropriate. He hated the shallowness of that thought, but it was true as well.

All humour aside, Cloud knew that in this case, risk far outweighed the outcome. Sure he'd have a shitload of fun, but at the same time, if his mother ever caught wind of it, the consequences would be dire. But Cloud is no coward and would certainly not quail under her fiery wrath. He was also old enough to know that the disappointment and silent treatment would have little effect. The one thing his mother would do that he was utterly TERRIFIED of was...the NAGGING. While reasonably mature and well-meaning, Cloud, like most teenagers, has an aversion to incessant nagging.

And, most unfortunately for him, Mrs Sylvia Strife was a master of nagging.

Cloud shuddered at the very thought of this, nah it certainly was not worth it. Besides, given recent events, he wasn't really in a mood for partying. Resigning himself, he hopped onto his bed and pulled out his I-pod and turned it on.

I know you've been hurt

By someone else

I can tell by the way

You carry yourself

If you let me

Here's what I'll do

I'll take care of you

I've loved and I've lost

I've asked about you

And they've told me things

But my mind didn't change

And I still feel the same

What's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed

I've had mine, you've had yours we both know

We know, they don't get you like I will

My only wish is I die real

Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal

And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still

So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case

Big girls all get a little taste

Pushing me away so I give her space

Dealing with a heart that I didn't break

I'll be there for you, I will care for you

I keep thinking you just don't know

Trying to run from that, say you're done with that

On your face girl, it just don't show

When you're ready, just say you're ready

When all the baggage just ain't as heavy

And the party's over, just don't forget me

We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow

You won't ever have to worry,

You won't ever have to hide

You've seen all my mistakes

So look me in my eyes

Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do

I'll take care of you

I've loved and I've lost

Cloud hurriedly shut off his I-pod and pulled the earphones out. He hated how much the lyrics reminded him of his own relationship with Tifa. It was over between them! The girl herself had said it. He was still angry at what she did to Jessie and he sure as hell was not going to apologise.

He sighed again, he needed some therapy. His eyes fell on his PS2. He shrugged. Why not? It had been a while.

He turned it on and began playing. He had just got into it when he heard a knock on the door. Cursing, he pressed pause and got up to check the door. His mother wouldn't be home till the next day, whichever dumbass salesman was there was about to be on the receiving end of a severely pissed off Cloud.

"I'm not interested in any-" he broke off when he realised who was at the door.

"Hello Cloud," she said softly. Standing in the doorway was none other than Tifa Lockheart.

"H-hi," Cloud answered uncertainly.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, make yourself at home," Cloud replied, stepping aside to let her pass.

"Thanks," she murmured in response. Her eyes fell on the flashing TV screen. "Playing a video game?" She asked.

Cloud ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Uhm, yeah."

"Cool," Tifa said, walking over. "How's it work," she asked, sitting down.

Slightly bemused, Cloud went and sat next to her. "Its sort of like a strategy game. Every character gets a turn, and you decide what action they take," he said resuming the game.

"Sounds simple enough," Tifa replied.

"Not really, cause the bad guys get turns as well, see?" Cloud said as the blue-haired enemy struck lightning at the robed samurai.

"Can I have a go?" Tifa asked.

"Sure, why not?" Cloud said, handing her the controller.

After a few minutes, Tifa looked a bit lost. "He knocked my guy out! The fuck!"

"Don't panic," Cloud said. "Here, you can just bring him back," he said, wrapping his arms around her and showing her how.

Tifa giggled and Cloud became aware of how close they were. And of the fact that they were still fighting. Tifa cleared her throat to cover the moment. "So, what's this game about? I'm sure there's some story to it."

"Well, you see. Blondie over there is this full of it athlete, that's always lived in his fathers shadow," Cloud began. "While he's in a match, this gigantic monster named Sin attacks and he's sent to a new world!"

Tifa smiled as Cloud rambled on about the games story, and simply gazed at him with a warm smile.

Somewhere along the line, Cloud realised he was babbling and broke off, catching sight of Tifa's coy smile and blushed.

"Tifa, about ealier-"

"Don't say anything Cloud," she replied softly. "Just stay close to me."

Cloud did as he was told snuggling against her.

He didn't know when he had moved closer and embraced her. He didn't know when their lips met and he didn't know how long it took for all their clothes to lay forgotten in a small pile, while they got into the bed.

XXX

An hour later, Cloud looked at the beautiful brunette in his arms, with a tender smile. "So what made you decide to come here?" He asked eventually.

Tifa shifted in the bed, but not out of discomfort. "Well, something happened today that made me realise some things."

Their lips met again. "What was that?" Cloud asked.

"I had a run-in with my ex, Genesis."

"Oh?" Cloud's eyes narrowed. "What did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me," Tifa said shortly.

"The bastard!" Cloud snarled, making to get out of the bed.

"Cloud, get back in here! Its freezing!" Tifa said.

Cloud looked at her dubiously, his underwear in his hands. Tifa nodded at him, and he pulled himself back. "I don't know why you won't let me go and whoop his ass right now!"

"Because, if anything, we owe him!"

Cloud's fury gave way to confusion. "Owe him? Why on earth?"

Tifa smiled. "Because when he kissed me, something happened. You see, a few months ago, I would never have refused him. But because I met you, I was able to. And as soon as he did it, I realised that I pushed him away because I thought of you. I guess I realised that...I love you too Cloud!"

She was looking at him with the same shy smile he had seen on New Year's Eve. Cloud thought that, in that very moment, the stars were dim in comparison to the shine in her eyes.

XXX

"Hey, Cloud!" Aerith said smiling at him.

"Hey, Aerith! Whatsup?" Cloud answered, he couldn't help but notice worry behind her smile.

"Oh I'm fine! I'm just feeling happy," she said, although her voice seemed rather high-pitched and almost anxious.

Cloud sighed, it really was senseless to beat around the bush. "What is it?"

"What is what?" Aerith asked, playing dumb.

"Its obvious your itching to have a go at me for something, so you might as well say it!"

"What would give you that idea?" Aerith asked, with an overly girly laugh. Cloud gave her a look. "Okay, okay! I heard you and Tifa aren't dating anymore! I wanna know if its true!"

"I sure hope the break-up sex was worth it Cloud!" Zack said, strolling up, looking decidedly miserable. "Because, I haven't been getting any because all she can think about is you and your bloody sex-life!"

"Zack, you shit-head!" Aerith snapped. "Its that time of the month!"

"Bullshit! That was your excuse last week!"

"Its lasting a bit longer this time!"

Cloud could hardly believe his ears. "Guys! Can you honestly be having this discussion right now?"

The two idiots turned to look at Cloud in wonder. "You're right, Spikey. Sorry man, but you don't know what it feels like!" Zack looked almost tearful. "Its been so dry!"

Aerith's face was contorted. Clearly she was debating with herself whether to argue with Zack for publically discussing their sex-life, console Cloud or whack Zack over the head.

Two out of three must have sounded the best to her, as she whacked Zack over the head and began consoling Cloud. "Listen, if there's anything you need, anything at all, you let me know okay."

"All I need is a damn good-"

Aerith pretended not to hear Zack's comment. "If you ever need to talk, we're here for you okay?"

Cloud's right eye twitched as Zack's whining and Aerith's nagging continued. "If both of you dumbasses would be kind enough to shut up long enough for me to talk, maybe that would be a start!"

Both of them stared dumbfounded at each other, then at Cloud.

"Look, Tifa and me had a bit of a tiff, but we sorted things out and we're still together okay?" Cloud said. "Would you like me to say it slowly? Just to be sure."

Both of them just shook their heads silently.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: see what I mean? This chapter is so silly and OTT I scratched my head in wonder, but hopefully it will serve its function and lighten the mood and break the build up of tension. Sorry if you were expecting a lemon, but I just don't do that sort of thing. Anyway Aerith and Zack are really the goofy best-friends huh? Please don't feel shy to review!


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aaaaaaaaand we have reached 20 chapters! (Cue Victory Fanfare!). Oooooh yeah. I'm so happy to have finally reached this milestone. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, notably to In Tenebrae Crysallis for her enthusiastic reviews time and again! This chapter starts very silly but takes a nasty turn. Just because I like paradoxes like that. Y'know my friends tell me I'm a living paradox. They're like, "you're a nerd, yet you're a stoner. You have a short temper, but you can be so sweet. You worship Lil Wayne and you have an obsession with Mariah Carey," to name just a few. Anyway please continue to review as they constantly inspire me to continue writing

XXX

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Feeling me up! We're in public!"

A person used to the way society usually rolls would probably assume the conversation was between an extraordinarily embarassed girlfriend being felt up in broad daylight and her rather pushy boyfriend. But, as most people realise, Cloud and Tifa don't really conform to society.

At present, a furiously blushing Cloud was attempting to remove Tifa's hand from his ass under his jacket. One should note that Tifa never does things by halfs. She did not squeeze her boyfriends ass through his jeans, nah she was more for slipping it UNDER his jeans.

"No one can see," Tifa said with a sly grin at Cloud. "Although, you're kinda making it obvious by blushing like that."

"I can't help it," Cloud said, his jeans were becoming rather tight. In the back, he had Tifa's hand, in the front he had a growing annoyance (pun intended).

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Tifa said, obviously enjoying his unease with the innate sadism written into every female's genetic code.

"Nope, I just realised that for a girl, you have very large hands!"

Tifa whipped her hand out of his pants so fast, she probably gave him windburn. "I don't!" She protested, looking at them.

Cloud siezed the opening. "Uhm you kinda do!"

Tifa flushed angrily. "Zack! Get your ass over here NOW!"

Zack, who had been entangled with Aerith at the moment nearly tripped over himself in his rush. Since the word of their fight got out, most people tended to tread carefully around Cloud and Tifa.

"What's up?" He said, as an exhausted Aerith walked beside him.

"Cloud just accused me of having big hands!"

"Cloud! How could you!?" Aerith snapped. For some reason, having big hands is a sensitive spot. "Don't you worry Tifa! They're not big, just normal sized!"

Zack sniggered, then hastily shut up as soon as he was met with twin glares. "You know, you two really oughta stop ganging up on me!"

Cloud started to laugh, but Zack fixed him with a glare. "And YOU need to stop getting yourself into situations like this and when I try to get your skinny ass out of it, I get put in the dog-box!"

Cloud was saved from answering as Aerith's phone beeped. "Uh guys...it looks like we have bigger problems than Tifa's hands!" She froze, realising what she just said and breaking into a smirk. "That's not...really possible is it?"

Tifa looked murderous as Zack and Cloud had to cling to each other for support lest the fall down laughing.

"Some friend you are Aerith!" She snarled.

Aerith stuttered an apology. "I'm so sorry Tifa! But it was right there! If I didn't say it SOMEONE was bound to! Oh god, guys the maths marks are up!"

Both Cloud and Zack's ears perked at the announcement. The average marks were up, it had been recently announced that all students that had an average of 40% or less would not be allowed to write the final exam.

"We gotta go check that out!" Zack said nervously.

Cloud gave Tifa a hurried kiss. "We'll be back soon, kay?"

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Tifa said giving him a wink. "Don't come back unless its good news," she said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Despite the weather warming up considerably, Cloud had to admit Tifa had a high cold resilience. He knew of very few girls that could wear shorts in the warm, but still chilly March weather.

XXX

It seemed the closer they got to the notice board, the more Aerith's nerves seemed to be breaking down.

"I'm gonna have to sell flowers on the streets to make a living!" She howled as soon as the notice board came in sight. "But who fucking buys flowers anyway? I'm gonna have to sell my body! I'm gonna have to be a whore! I don't wanna be a whore!"

Despite his own nerves, Cloud couldn't suppress a small laugh at Aerith's flare for drama. All the same, his own nervousness was beginning to over-take him.

The area was already abuzz with countless students checking their marks, Cloud and his friends had to fight their way to the front to check their marks. Already several students had broken down into tears or were staring helplessly into space in disappointment.

Cloud fought down his own nerves as he scanned the list for his own mark, his heart beginning to race as he saw his student number.

930530: 59%

He breathed an immense sigh of relief. Not only had he made the subminimum requirement, but he had also managed to pass comfortably.

"See Aerith, what did I tell ya?" Zack said, consoling his girlfriend, who looked immensely relieved.

"I...honestly thought I flunked that one," Aerith breathed.

"In what world Aerith?" Cloud asked. "Let's get outta here, its getting a bit too crowded."

They made their way down to a small patch of grass. Spring was clearly on its way, with the trees starting to grow leaves and the air was thick with the scent of blooming flowers.

As soon as they had settled down, Aerith turned to Cloud. "Did you make it?" She asked nervously.

Cloud nodded. "Yup, I managed 59!"

"Oh Cloud that's wonderful!" She said happily. "I got a 70 and Zack got the same mark as you!"

Zack smiled as well. "So...what are we doing tonight?"

"Huh?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"Well, this is great news! We have to celebrate!" Zack answered.

"Its a week night!"

"Its also Tuesday," Zack said dismissively. "Student's night. We get in free if we flash a student card!"

"Why not?" Cloud said with a smile. "Hold up! I gotta tell Tifa!"

Zack's face split into a wide grin and he made a whipping gesture with his hand. Cloud pulled a middle-finger in retaliation.

Sure enough, Cloud's phone buzzed within moments.

"So? What does the princess have to say?" Zack snickered.

Cloud playfully tossed a twig at him. "She said congrats and that I got a surprise waiting for me."

"No prizes for guessing what that is," Aerith said with a wink. "Now seriously, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well...we could double date at the movies?"

"Zack! Are you really that starved?" Cloud asked. "I'm not going to the movies just so you can grope to your hearts content!"

Zack looked outraged, but Aerith, scenting danger, quickly stepped in. "We could go bowling. Or even go-carts wouldn't be so bad."

"Nah, that stuff's for high-school kids. I say we hit a club!" Zack declared. "Not to get up to anything, just to dance! I've been wanting to practise my stepping!" He said, catching Aerith's glance.

"That sounds good!" Cloud agreed. "But where? I don't wanna go back to Meteor, let's try something new."

"How about the Banora Apple?" Zack suggested, but Aerith shook her head.

"That's more of a bar, but they say LOVELESS is a nice place!"

Cloud shot a very big hole in that one. "Genesis and his cronies will all be there, I don't think Tifa would enjoy it. And the Sister Ray is way too far."

Both Zack and Aerith seemed to consider this. Soon Zack's face brightened. "Hey I think I know a decent place. They have a pretty lively crowd and they're not as hardcore as most joints. They have a great sound system too!"

Cloud and Aerith looked at each other. "And where is this place!"

"Its not too far and its called the Chocobo Ranch!"

XXX

Zack had been right when he said the Chocobo Ranch was the best place. It was perfect for a student's night out. It was lively and yet it held no hardcore drugs or anything of that nature.

True to its name, it was structured much like a ranch, with mock wooden fences and patches of grass. Pictures of the mythical birds stood on the walls and bright lights flashed.

Cloud was enjoying the music, before he had a definite change in tune and to his delight it was his jam!

I tell her

Now go and pop that pussy for a real nigga

I already know that life is deep but I still dig her

Niggas just jealous

But really I could care less

I'm in hell's kitchen with an apron and a hairnet

Devil on my shoulder, the lord is my witness

So on my libra scale I'm weighing sins and forgiveness

What goes around comes around like a hoola hoop

Karma is a bitch, but just make sure that bitch is beautiful

Life on the edge

I'm dangling my feet

I tried to pay attention, but attention paid me

Haters can't see me

Nosebleeds seeps

And today I went shopping and talk is still cheap

I rock to the beat of my drumset

I've been at the top for a while and I ain't jump yet

But I'm Ray Charles to the bullshit

Now hop up on that dick and do a full split.

Tifa had also joined him halfway through the rap verse as they jigged on the dancefloor. Grinding and twirling the two of them were having a great time.

A couple of songs later, they went to the bar for a small breather.

"Something to drink?" The barman asked.

"No thanks," Cloud replied.

Tifa was watching him. "Wow, no drinks?"

"Nah. Not in the mood!" Cloud answered. "You not drinking either?"

Tifa shook her head. "I'm already stoned, I don't wanna get too fucked. Speaking of which, I need to use the bathroom."

Cloud turned to the dancefloor as Tifa hurried off. Zack was enthusiastically showing off his stepping skills, while his proud girlfriend was whooping and cheering for him from the sidelines.

For some reason Cloud turned to see the door to the club open. Cloud didn't know why, but he's gaze was drawn to the man standing in the threshold.

He was extremely tall and well built. He had eyes like a cat's, slit-like pupils with striking green irises. His most prominent feature was his long silver hair that fell below his waist. He wore a long black trench coat with many buckles and straps that was left open.

Cloud turned back to the bar and checked the time on his watch. It was almost midnight.

"Something to drink sir?" The barman asked.

"Perhaps a small whiskey," a deep velvety voice from next to Cloud answered.

Cloud turned to look at the owner of the voice. To his surprise, it was the same silver-haired guy he had seen walk in. Evidently catching his gaze, the man smirked. "And one for the young man next to me."

The barkeep nodded and fetched the drinks.

"Thanks," Cloud said as the mug clincked down in front of him.

"Don't mention it," the man replied. Smiling, he turned to face Cloud and pushed a strand of silver hair from his hair. "Sephiroth Hojo," he said, extending his hand.

"Cloud Strife," came the reply. He reluctantly took hold of Sephiroth's hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sephiroth said, his smile not slipping once.

Cloud didn't want to admit it, but that smile was creeping him out big time. He was getting a VERY bad vibe from him. Supersticious nonsense, he thought, shaking it off.

"So, what brings a young man such as yourself out here on a night like this," Sephiroth asked, stretching languidly, like a cat.

"Just another night," Cloud answered.

"You should drink that," the man suggested.

Cloud did as he was told, noticing Sephiroth hadn't touched his own drink.

"So, Cloud what is it you do?" Sephiroth asked.

"Student," came the short reply.

"Ah, trust fund baby? Or bursary?" Sephiroth drawled.

"Neither, just paying myself?" Cloud replied.

"Ah I see. So is there anyone out there you want to impress?"

"Who's asking?" Cloud demanded.

"Just a casual bystander!"

Cloud drained the last of his whiskey and slammed the mug on the bar. "Sorry but I'm not gay. Thanks for the drink." He made to walk away, but the man grabbed his arm.

"In no way am I intrested in you in that way," the man hissed. "I merely...have a proposition for you. One that could help your finances."

Cloud yanked his arm out of Sephiroth's grasp and made to turn away, but he stopped. "What kind of...'proposition'?"

Sephiroth's smirk widened. "Let's talk outside."

XXX

As soon as they got outside, Sephiroth pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Thank you for coming."

Cloud hurriedly lit his own cigarette. "Cut the crap, what do you want from me."

Sephiroth smiled. "Not one to beat about the bush are we? I like that. Now down to business."

Without further ado, Sephiroth reached into his trench coat and pulled out a small packet and handed it to Cloud.

"I assume you are familiar with it," he said softly.

After one look inside, Cloud thrust it back into the taller man's hand. "Sorry, but there's no fucking way I'm getting mixed up in this shit!" He spat, turning to walk away.

"The pay is substantial," Sephiroth replied.

"Not interested."

"Aren't you sick of always having to worry about your college fees?"

Cloud stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wouldn't it be great if your mother got everything she deserved without having to worry about paying the high Shinra fees? Imagine how she would smile," Sephiroth sneered, walking closer.

"Not interested," Cloud replied, although his hands were shaking.

"Now, now. I don't expect an answer right now. But think it over. You can walk away from this, but how sure are you that you won't regret it?"

With a final smirk, Sephiroth turned and re-entered the club, leaving Cloud looking at the side-walk, lost in thought.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: and evil finally shows his face. I was waiting for this moment forever! I was so happy I finally got to use Cloud's favourite catch phrase. I know I kinda got carried away with Sephiroth's opening lines, but hey I wanted to see if I could play with it. Anyway, I think that we're looking at a sequel to this story after about chapter 30 or so. I was doing some planning ahead (I don't ever do that), and I realised after that we have a large time interval and so many changes that I have to make a new story, so watch the space! As always please review and thanks for everyone who has done so thus far!


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! Well the last chapter was a bit of a shocker right? And here is the next one, which basically follows on from the last. I hate to say it, but it was kinda predictable what the outcome would be. Good news is that I plan to juggle not one, not two but THREE stories as soon as I finish this. That being: the sequel to this, the FFX fic I've been raving about for a while and another FFVII one that's still in the embryonic stages. Unfortunately I start final exams next week and failure is literally not an option (I'm already repeating four out of six courses, so if I fail even one, I'm out of university). So this is probably the last update you'll get from me for about a month! As always please review!

"Done."

Cat green eyes blinked in surprise.

"What? I've come here to tell you that I'll do it! Isn't that what you wanted?" Cloud said. The young man stood in a small cafe at around noon. He was cutting class, and his mom would fry his liver if she found out.

The silver haired man sitting at an outdoor table looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that's great news!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Cloud answered shortly. "When do I start?"

"Sit down, sit down," Sephiroth replied, indicating. "Order something to eat."

"I'd rather be going," Cloud said.

Sephiroth waved his response off and insisted. Cloud grudgingly pulled out a chair and sat down, fixing his gaze on the table. A young waitress appeared and asked what they would like.

Sephiroth smirked again and ordered a rump steak, and looked at Cloud.

"Well, what would you like? Its on me," he said.

"Nothing, thanks," came Cloud's passive response.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sephiroth said. "Just order something!"

"Fine," Cloud said giving in. "A burger," he said to the waitress.

She smiled and noted it down. "And something to drink?"

"Lemonade," Cloud answered.

Sephiroth's smirk widened. "I'll have an iced tea."

The waitress wandered off. Cloud gazed nervously around the place, trying to find something to look at besides the silver-haired man opposite him.

"Why so on edge?" Sephiroth asked him. "Relax yourself!"

"Sorry, but its pretty hard to be relaxed around people who do what you do," Cloud said, fighting the shake in his voice, forcing himself to look Sephiroth in the eye.

"My friend, I have been in this business for a very long time now," Sephiroth spoke calmly, ignoring the implied insult. "I didn't last this long without getting caught by being obvious."

"Yeah, but still..." Cloud replied.

"If anyone is calling attention to the two of us, its you. Anyone can spot a nervous face like that from a mile away," Sephiroth replied, reclining in his seat.

Neither of them spoke as their food and drinks were served.

"So, tell me about yourself," Sephiroth said after a while.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Cloud asked, managing to keep his voice casual.

A silver eyebrow quirked in response. "If you and I are to be doing business, I'd rather we have, if not a friendship, then at least a cordial relationship between us."

"What? You're not gonna threaten me or have me killed in case I rat on you?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth chuckled. "You've been watching too many teenage drug movies my friend. I don't operate like that. Let's just say, I'd rather know exactly who I'm dealing with on a personal, rather than a professional level."

Cloud shivered at the way he kept on making analogies to business. As if they were operatives of two major corporations instead of just a drug dealer and a potential seller.

"Why?" He said eventually.

"Because professional descisions are based on personality," came his reply.

In that moment, green eyes met blue, each challenging the other, neither willing to back down.

"You're thinking about this the wrong way," Sephiroth continued. "I'd like us to be more than a merchant and his extension, I think we should be friends at least."

Cloud didn't question this time. This Sephiroth would only raise more with every answer he gave. He only nodded in response.

"So, now are you going to tell me exactly what terms am I gonna be operating on?" Cloud asked eventually.

Sephiroth smirked once more. "Well, looks like you aren't willing to talk to me anymore. Another time maybe," he said dismissively, although his eyes gleamed. "It works very simply. I give you some Mako and you sell it in your territory. You get paid depending on how much you sell. If you use any yourself-"

"Trust me, I won't!" Cloud interupted.

"Then you pay for it, I monitor the stock I give you, so don't think about using and not selling," Sephiroth continued, as if he hadn't been cut off.

"So when do I start?"

"Right now."

XXX

"Like this?"

"No, harder," Tifa replied, as she stood watching.

Cloud sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. They were in the gym. Weird, that Tifa was acting as his personal trainer insteas of the other way around. He was sure a bunch of muscle-headed cunts were gazing at them in wonder. What was a hottie like that doing with him?

He caught a couple of them flexing their muscles at her, which she promptly ignored. That's right bitches, he had thought. All that muscle and I'm the one who's dick she's sucking. I get to use the muscle that COUNTS!

Obviously, he didn't really mean that even in his private thoughts. He wasn't really the type of jerk to think of a girl like that. He respected Tifa! And after half an hour with her in the gym, he respected her a whole lot more.

There she was, wearing a tight fitting blue tank top that looked more like a sports bra meets speedo, bearing her midriff and a pair of black cycling shorts with her hair tied back. She looked sexy as hell, and Cloud, despite his efforts, could not blame the other men from ogling her.

At present, she was attempting to teach him to hit a punching bag. Seriously? What guy doesn't know how to hit a fucking punching bag?! Tifa, being the world-renowned martial artist, insisted on teaching Cloud do it PROPERLY.

"If you gonna do something, you might as well do it right! Or don't bother doing it at all," she had remarked as soon as she saw Cloud punch the bag.

"Keep hitting it like that and you'll break your wrist!" She quipped, after he tried again. "And then you won't even be able to get help from the right hand!"

"Why would I need the right hand when I've got you," Cloud said through his huffs and puffs.

"Because I'll be laughing too hard to give you any! And seeing as Mr Right Hand won't be able to help you out, you'll be screwed!"

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about masturbation with you! And how the fuck do you know about the Right Hand?" Cloud asked.

Tifa smirked. "You forget that I'm a girl that was raised by her single father. I think sometimes he forgot he was dealing with a little girl!"

"That's..."

"Sweet?" Tifa supplied hopefully. "Cute?"

"I was thinking more 'disturbing'," Cloud answered.

Tifa giggled. "Shut up! Poor guy didn't know any better! But we're drifting, this is how we do it!"

She stepped to the front, a weird look of determination on her face. Cloud was momentarily striken at the fire in her eyes.

"The trick is too keep you wrist firm and snap your elbow," she said demonstrating. "And this is important, don't punch AT the bag, punch THROUGH it!"

Cloud pitied the bag.

"Now you try!" Tifa said, bouncing on the spot.

"Okay," Cloud replied, somewhat uneasily.

He tried it a few times.

"Better," Tifa commented. "Still not 100%, but keep practising and eventually you'll get it!"

"Thanks, how about we call it a day then?" Cloud asked.

Tifa shrugged. "Why not? Wanna take a swim first?"

Cloud nodded. He was wearing a green, sleeveless top and black sweats.

Hand in hand they walked down to the change rooms and in fifteen minutes, he was ready and waiting in the gym's indoor pooldeck.

He waited, and waited. What the heck was she doing? After a further fifteen minutes, she finally walked towards him. She was wearing a red one piece, a change from her usual bikini, and had her towel around her waist like a sarong.

"Ready to get in?" She asked him.

"As of a half hour ago, yes," Cloud replied testily.

"Are you going to rant about how long I take to get ready?"

"Possibly."

"Fuck you," Tifa said, although her smile never faltered. Without further ado, she slipped on her swimming cap and hopped in.

Cloud put his own on, hating every moment of it. He hated that fucking cap! It pulled his hair like a bitch, not to mention it was incredibly tight due to the sheer volume of hair he possessed.

All the same he hopped in. No sooner had he begun adjusting to the water, than Tifa grabbed his cap and pulled it, stretching like an elastic band and let it go.

Needlessly Cloud was stung rather painfully on his ear.

"Owww, Tifa you bitch! That was uncalled for!" He said angrily.

His only answer was a laugh. In fury, he grabbed her around her waist and gave her a wedgie with her costume!

"Ouch! Now that hurt!" Tifa said, trying to pull it out without embarassing herself. "Okay, let's have a race!"

"Nah, my body's still aching from that workout!" Cloud complained.

"What if I make it worth your while?" Tifa asked, suggestively quirking her eyebrows.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"You win, I flash you. I win," her eyes flicked downwards and she smiled. "I get to see your ass!"

"What? Can't I show you my dick instead?" Cloud yelped.

"I saw that already!" Tifa replied brightly.

"I saw you tits before!" Cloud protested.

"Well," Tifa said thoughtfully. "They are looking kinda sexy in this costume!"

That did it. "Fine," Cloud conceded. He was a good three to four inches taller than her, what were the odds of her winning.

Before he had time to get ready, Tifa took off. He sputtered in protest, but sped after Tifa, who was moving pretty fast, with long, sure strokes.

He managed to catch her, as they neared the wall. Evidently, Tifa wasn't above playing dirty. She grabbed him about his waist and tugged.

The race turned into an aquan wrestle match. Cloud was surprised yet again at how strong Tifa was. Easily holding her own against the much larger man. Eventually, Tifa managed to touch the wall with her hand before he did.

"You cheated!" Cloud accused in outraged.

"All's fair in love and war," Tifa quipped. "And this is a bit of both! Now its time to face your punishment!"

Defeat was punishment enough, Cloud inwardly grumbled. Sneaky bitch.

"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh!"

XXX

Cloud gulped. He was nowhere near ready for this! He took a step forward towards the guy smoking on the street corner.

It was about eight at night. The streets were dark and empty, apart from the lonely looking guy on the corner. He hesitated once more, before closing his eyes.

"Think of Ma, you have to do this," he whispered to himself. The sound of his own voice strengthened his resolve.

"Hey," he said approaching the man.

The guy took a puff and gazed at him from the corner of his eye, but made no reply.

Cloud was momentarily taken aback. His first attempted hadn't worked. Time to try a new tactic.

"You got a light?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette. He momentarily wondered if the man could see the tell-tale lump of a lighter in his jeans pocket.

Still not saying anything, the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a zippo and handed it to Cloud.

"Thanks," Cloud said. The man grunted in response. He lit his cigarette and handed it back.

He took a deep drag, he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Great night out," he tried once more.

Two brown eyes looked at him in irritation and the man made to move.

"Hey man! Don't leave!" He said quickly.

"You're right! Why should I be the one to leave?" The man replied. "Fuck off bitch, I don't swing that way!"

Great, not only did the man think he was weird, but he also thought he was gay.

"Hey I don't either!" Cloud snapped. Losing his temper now would not be a good idea. "But I have something that might interest you!"

The man stopped and gazed at Cloud questioningly. He answered the look with a hard stare of his own.

"What might that be?" He said, exhaling a column of smoke.

"Mako," Cloud replied, deciding his best bet was to be blunt. "Pure and powdered. So, what's your name?"

The man took another drag. "Reeve," he replied.

Cloud couldn't help but smirk. "James," he said, extending his hand.

"So how much we talking here?" Reeve asked.

"How much you want?" Cloud answered, his confidence rising and the smirk he wore was very similar to Sephiroth's.

Reeve looked a bit put off by that. He looked around nervously.

Cloud, now assured that he was in control, began haggling.

XXX

No sooner had Reeve walked off than Cloud heard his phone vibrate. He looked around suspiciously before answering. It was a dodgy neighbourhood.

"Well, well done, Cloud! You're a natural," came a sneering voice.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud breathed angrily, still swinging his head aroud.

He heard a laugh come from the other end. "Relax, no one's around you right now."

"You're having me followed?" Cloud hissed in outrage.

"Did you honestly expect me to trust you so easily?" Sephiroth sounded both surprised and amused.

"Well, that's definitely the feel you gave off!"

"That was the plan," Sephiroth's voice almost purred. "Well anyway, I'd like to congratulate you on your first sale, keep up the good work!"

The line went dead.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: for once I don't really have much to say in this A/N. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I know this fic is taking a HUGE turn for the darker. And its only gonna get worse. But I still have a lot more planned, so I think we are going to have between 30 to 40 chapters! And that's not even including the sequel! Unfortunately I know I'm gonna get a MAJOR block as I'll be dribbling for filler material (its the bane of my existance) and I hate skipping large amounts of time! Anyway, I would highly appreciate any reviews! So for now bye, I need to go and study parametric curve sketching and download whatever Bob Marley and the Wailers albums I don't have! Cheers!


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys! Well, its short, but its an update. As stated before, I suck at filler material, so sorry if it seems a bit slap-dash or sloppy. I'm finished with two out of six exams, but the two major ones (Math and Physics) are over, so that leaves only the piss-easy stuff for me to worry about. So I decided to celebrate with this new chapter. As always thank you to my regular reviewers Omegaxis1 and Divinius. Also big welcome to The Amazing Rydia, who recently began reviewing. Again I apologise, I haven't lost my inspiration, but filling the time-frame is killing me, I swear after two more chapters the heat is back!

XXX

It was around March when Cloud faced the dreaded encounter with his mother.

He knew she would ask questions about why his college fees to that point were paid fully. She knew that she had not made any payments since December.

He had told her he had gotten a new "job", but had been vague about the details.

"So Cloud? Tell me again what work your doing?" She asked.

"I told you Ma," Cloud said, trying his best to stay calm. "I'm doing promotions for this company named Buster Media!"

"What do they do?"

"Mostly parties and such," Cloud replied.

Mrs Strife didn't say anything more on the subject. "Why don't you use the money for yourself? Paying the fees is my responsibility not yours!"

"Ma, we've been through this!" Cloud said, his heartstrings tugging. "This is my future, its only right that I make some contribution."

"But you shouldn't have to!" Mrs Strife replied, sounding upset, tears threatening to come.

"But I do anyways! Ma do you think I like seeing you suffer everyday? Everyday you wake up so early and work late into the night! I hate knowing everything you doing is for me!" Cloud's voice was rising.

"Your my son! I love you more than anything! You're the only thing I live for! I'm sorry I can't give you the life I know you deserve! All I can do is make sure you don't have to ever worry!"

"How can I not worry?" Cloud was shouting now, though his own eyes were beginning to shine. "No matter how hard you try to hide it, I know! Everyday I see the pain in your eyes, the circles under your eyes! How can I live with myself knowing its because of me you're forced to live like this?!"

Mrs Strife put her hands to her mouth, tears freely falling. Cloud himself was also teary-eyed. Before either knew what was happening they were sobbing in each other's arms.

XXX

The phone rang, Cloud irritably pulled it out. Aerith gave him an annoyed glare. The trio were trying to study on an outdoor bench.

Cloud looked at the caller ID, Sephiroth.

"Sorry I gotta take this," he muttered, walking away.

"What the fuck do you want?" Cloud snarled into the phone.

"My, my someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," came Sephiroth's silky reply. "And to think I was going to invite you out."

"Who says I was interested?" Cloud snapped back.

"You know, Cloud. If I were you I'd show just a little more appreciation."

Cloud was silenced by that one.

"Now, back to my offer. Myself and a few others are hitting the town tonight and we were hoping you could join us."

"Do I have to?"

"Of course, Cloud. You're one of us now," Sephiroth continued smoothly.

Cloud wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"Fine, where and when?" He asked.

"Give us your home adress."

Like hell I will, Cloud thought to himself. "How about I meet you at wherever we're going?"

"Nice try," Sephiroth sounded amused. "Now I'm only gonna ask one more time."

"Not a chance!" Cloud hissed. "I'll meet you at the complex or else you can count me out!"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Fine, nine p.m. tonight."

Cloud angrily snapped his phone shut. "Bastard," he muttered.

"Who was it?" Zack asked, as he returned.

"Tifa," Cloud replied.

"What did she want?" Aerith asked.

"Just wanted to chat I guess," Cloud said with a shrug, trying his best to smile.

Thankfully both Zack and Aerith swallowed that one.

"Damn, I'm not gonna be able to study anymore!" Zack said, stretching backwards. "I need to unwind!"

To both their surprise, Aerith mirrored Zack's movements. "I think so too, let's go catch a movie tonight."

"That sounds like a plan!" Zack said enthusiastically.

Cloud said nothing, just stared at his hands helplessly. He wanted nothing more than to spend a night out with his two best friends, but Sephiroth, damn the bastard to hell, made it clear he would accept no for an answer.

"Well Spikey? You in?" Zack asked.

"Nah, sorry," Cloud replied. "I'm not in the mood, I wanna catch up on some sleep!"

"Aww, that's too bad," Aerith said, brushing some stray hair from her face.

"Yeah, sorry," Cloud offered.

"No sweat," Zack said.

XXX

A sleek black car pulled up.

Not knowing what to expect, Cloud stood still. He heard a whir as the automatic window rolled down, he caught a glimpse of silver hair.

"Good to see you, Cloud," Sephiroth said with his trademark smirk. "Hop in!"

Cloud did as he was told. He found himself sitting next to a huge man with short silver hair and a slighter built. Up front was a guy that must have been about sixteen. Sephiroth sat in the driver's seat.

He noticed all four of them had the same shade of silvery hair and cat-like green eyes.

"So this is the new guy!" The large man said with a grin.

"Take it easy Loz," the one next to him said.

Sephiroth smirked. "Well, Cloud meet Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo," he said pointing to each of them in turn.

Cloud grunted unhappily. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Patience," Kadaj said. "You'll find out soon enough.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the cliffy. I figured it was the only way to add some flavour to this chapter! I have a lot of other projects in the works (see my profile for more info), and before the inspiration leaves me I try to write and get it outta my system. I want to finish SC before turning my attention to those, but I don't think that's gonna happen. Sometimes I guess we need something else to grab our attention and distract us (who watched the Love Guru?), but fear not, SC is still my top priority. Anyway, please review and see ya next time


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Breaking news! I have finally finished exams! Please just hope I passed this time around (academic year ends now in South Africa). Anyway after being unable to write a chapter above 3000 words, I finally managed to come up with this monstrosity! Think of it as an apology for all the short chapters y'all have been getting! This chapter was originally a filler where I was just rambling but I think its become my favourite, overtaking chapter 14 (the Golden Saucer) and that's saying something! Funny how that happens right? Anyway I was shocked when a new reviewer My Number XIII pointed out that I had used Barret as two characters! I can't believe I didn't notice! I'll go rectify that as soon as I can and a big thank you to My Number XIII for bringing it to my attention and to the rest of my reviewers. As always please review!

XXX

Delinquents.

Everyone's had a run-in with a bunch of crazy "cool-kids" known commonly as delinquents. Y'know? The type of nut-jobs that usually drive flashy cars, speeding for the sake of it and blasting their music so loud, people in a different, undiscovered galaxy could hear it, just because they can. Usually hot-boxing the car, be it cigarettes or weed. Vandalising every church and community centre they come across.

There usually inspire two different schools of thought. One is the type used by wannabes and chumps. "Oh, I wanna be like them" or "I wish I could join that crew!" Stupid things.

The other is slightly more common. Usually employed by well-to-do's and rich kids down the street as well as the chess club participants. Usually they shake their heads in disgust.

Before moving on with the story, it seems a small background check of Cloud Strife is in order, despite being well into the story.

Born Cloud Eric Strife on August 19 1986 in the sleepy mountain town of Nibelheim. His father left him at age four and he spent the remainder of his childhood with his single mother. Cloud was a quiet, shy and meek little boy. He didn't often assossiate with his classmates at school with the exception of occassional scuffles. He was a straight A student, that earned a solid repution as a the resident nerd. Having few friends, he would never indulge in the basic experimentation common to growing teens. He was later accepted at Shinra University, but was unable to accept the full scholarship due to his unwillingness to board.

Looking at this brief overview that's astoundingly similar to a Wikipedia article, one can easily see why its deeply ironic that he found himself in a car with dilenquents.

To his surprise, Sephiroth did not drive superfast, instead kept a respectable pace, never once crossing the speed limit. No one was smoking, and he played no music.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked again.

"Just for some fun," Kadaj said from his seat next to Sephiroth.

What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"How about one of you give me a straight answer!" Cloud snapped.

Yazoo chuckled. "We're going to a club for an hour or so."

Cloud shook his head, he knew what went down in clubs. And seeing as who he was with, he was sure it was going to be at least ten times worse.

Kadaj turned in his seat to look at Cloud. "Look Cloud. How about you just loosen up a little. We aren't going to cause any trouble or anything. Just have a night of fun. So stop being so fucking up tight!"

Cloud felt the verbal bitch-slap. Kadaj was right, he needed to stop being so tense. That didn't mean he fully trusted them, though.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Perfectly understandable," Sephiroth replied from the driver's seat. "Fuck, I wouldn't trust me if I were you."

"So like, aren't you guys gonna play music or anything?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth looked a little surprised. "Sure, why not?"

"Uhh, Seph didn't you say not to play anything because you were scared to make Cloud uneasy?" Loz said.

"Loz you dumbshit!" Yazoo said, cuffing the larger man over the head.

Loz blinked stupidly.

Sephiroth pushed the radio button to shut the two up. Cloud nearly jumped in surprise at the music that came on.

It was orchestrated. A few big bangs. For some reason it seemed to resemble the psycho theme, only scarier. It put a strange image in Cloud's mind. Of an angel with one wing.

"What the fuck?" Cloud let out.

"Sorry about that," Kadaj said hurriedly. "That's Seph's stuff. Here this is better!"

This time Cloud decided he actually liked the song. It a was lively and uptempo synthesised number. It sounded almost alien.

Kadaj was watching Cloud's face with a smirk. "Like it? My friend Nobuo mixed it specially for us, its called J-E-N-O-V-A."

"I like it," Cloud said bobbing with it. "Sounds a bit like a video game."

"That's what I told him to make it sound like!" Sephiroth commented. "So Cloud, what kind of stuff do you listen to normally?"

"Uhm, pretty much anything that sounds good," Cloud said. "Generally downbeat hip-hop and R&B. That sort of thing."

"I think we have one of those here," Kadaj said flipping through the tracks. "Yeah! Here we go!" He said triumphantly, stopping.

When I get up all in ya

We can hear the angels calling us

We can see the sunrise before us

And when I'm in the thang

I make the body sang

Wee-oo-wee-oo-wee

Wee-oo-wee-oo-wee

(Yeah)... Doing a buck in the latest drop

I got stopped by a lady cop

Ha Ha... she got me thinking I can date a cop

Ha Ha... cause her uniform pants are so tight

She read me my rights

She put me in the car, she cut off all the lights

She said I had the right to remain silent

Now I got her hollering sounding like a siren

Talkin' bout...

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),

And I know she the law, and she know I'm the boss

And she know I get high! a-bove the law

And she know I'm raw, she know it from the street

And all she want me to do is fuck the police

Talkin' about...

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee... (Yea),

]

When I get up all in ya

We can hear the angels calling us (Yeah)

We can see the sunrise before us (Umm)

And when I'm in that thang, I'll make that body sang

I make it say...

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yeah),

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,

(Like a cop car)

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yeah),

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Hey)...

I'll make ya say...

"Yup, I love this one," Cloud agreed. "Mrs Officer!"

Sephiroth sniffed. "Not my thing."

"Guess its an acquired taste," Cloud said with a nervous laugh.

Sephiroth gave a scoff. "Probably."

"How far already Seph?" Loz whined, for a big guy his voice reached an unnaturally high pitch.

"Almost there," Sephiroth answered calmly.

"Don't cry Loz," Yazoo teased.

"I'm not crying!" Loz snapped.

Sephiroth made no response, but Kadaj slapped his forehead in exasperation. Evidently this happened pretty often.

Cloud was saved from Loz and Yazoo's bickering as Sephiroth pulled up and stepped out of the car.

The five of them piled out and followed Sephiroth to the door. Sephiroth went in, followed by Kadaj, then Yazoo.

Cloud was next, he stepped inside, then held the door open for Loz, who looked genuinely surprised at the gesture, but said nothing.

The first thing Cloud noticed was the club was bathed in a strong red light. It gave him a slight headache.

As he was walking, he felt something bump against him. He felt beer spill down his front.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Some guy yelled.

Cloud shrugged, not in the least bit intimidated. "Sorry," he said shortly, preparing to turn away.

The guy, obviously drunk, was not giving up that easily. He grabbed a hold of Cloud's shoulder. "Pussy!"

Cloud's temper snapped. He turned and slugged him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

A girl's voice shrieked in shock. A bunch of the guys came forward menacingly. Cloud hesitated, but did not back down.

Before anyone knew what happened, two more guys were down. Loz stood towering over them, a manic grin on his face.

"Well done Loz, you big fuck!" Kadaj snapped. "Now we gotta split!"

"What? Why? They started it!" Cloud protested.

Yazoo appeared at his side. He didn't say anything, just pointed at the two burly bouncers that were approaching purposefully.

"There a problem here?" One asked.

"Actually, we were just leaving," Sephiroth said. He nodded at his companions and walked out.

"Well this is just great!" Kadaj moaned. "Gee thanks Loz and Cloud! Now we can't go back in!"

"Quit your whining Kadaj!" Yazoo said. "Bad enough we got kicked out, but now you have to go and bitch about it!"

"Fuck you!"

"Well fuck you back!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Sephiroth commanded. It was amazing how he didn't have to shout, but both Yazoo and Kadaj did as he told. "Let's just get in the car."

They shuffled forward. Cloud noticed Loz lumbering forward.

"Loz!" He called after the big man.

"Yeah," he said turning around.

"Back in there," Cloud said jerking his head. "Not that I'm not gratefull, but..." He said slowly, unsure of the right words. "Why did you do that? I barely know you and you helped me out, why?"

Loz looked away, as if unsure. "You held the door open for me when we went in. No one's ever been that...nice to me."

Mystified, Cloud wordlessly followed Loz into the car.

Maybe he had misjudged.

XXX

"So what we got kicked out of the club? Fuck that shit! We got our own party!" Kadaj said enthusiastically.

Cloud was still having trouble getting his head around the fact that the night was nothing like what he expected. They had pulled up on the beach, which was deserted (it was 10 PM). Kadaj had happily opened up the truck, which contained a good few beers and a hookah pipe, which he quickly went to work setting up.

Loz tossed him a beer, Cloud settled himself on the soft white sand, and stared at the ocean, while he sipped at it. It was dark and quiet, with only the soft light of a small fire Sephiroth had set up. Cloud felt totally at peace, despite his earlier reservations. The wind was blowing perfectly. He closed his eyes, just listening to waves crash against the shore. He opened his eyes and caught sight of the moon shining majestically above the ocean, causing the dark water to glitter in the silvery moonlight.

He realised at that moment, the night need something else. He was really missing Tifa. He wanted her here with him! But how was he going to get to her?

"Uhm, Seph," Cloud began. "Can you do me a favour?"

He wasn't even sure if Sephiroth would appreciate him using that nickname, it seemed to be reserved for the other three.

"Yeah?"

"Well, its a really beautiful night out and I was wondering if you could..."

Cloud was cut off as he felt a thud as Sephiroth's car keys landed on his lap. He looked at the silver-haired man in surprise.

Sephiroth stood up from the fire, dusting his hands, with a smile on his face. "Go and get your girlfriend Cloud."

Cloud looked blankly at the keys in his hand. "You serious? I was gonna ask you to drive and pick her up with me!"

"Yeah well, I trust you," Sephiroth said, waving it off.

Mollified, Cloud got to his feet and walked to the car, Kadaj hurriedly removed the hookah and closed the trunk.

As he got inside, he heard Loz whine. "How come you never let ME drive your car Seph?"

"Because, unlike Cloud, you have little hand-eye co-ordination and no brains whatsoever!"

XXX

"Hello Tifa? You home?"

"The fuck Cloud? I just got into bed and you decide to come calling?" Tifa sounded extremely tired, and when Tifa got tired, she got moody.

"Well, anyway a couple of friends and I are on the beach right now. And...its really sorta romantic and shit, so do you wanna come?"

Silence

"Where are you right now?" Tifa asked.

"Outside your place."

"Okay fuck, gimme a minute then come to my room window."

Cloud grunted in response as Tifa hung up. He got out of Sephiroth's car and walked into the garden. Tifa's room was upstairs and her window faced the yard. He saw no trees near her window, he wondered how the fuck did she plan on getting out.

He heard faint shuffling and soon the window opened. Tifa appeared and smiled.

A smirk worked its way across Cloud's face. He bent down on one knee and raised his arms outward.

"If you didn't look so gay with that pose, I'd probably be touched Romeo," Tifa whispered, as she pulled herself onto the window sill. She managed to close it and sat with her legs hanging off the edge.

"Uhm Tifa?" Cloud said, a thought suddenly occuring to him. "How exactly do you plan on getting out? There's no trees, and your house isn't bricked."

Tifa smirked. "Easy, I'm going to jump and you're going to catch me!"

"What!?" Cloud yelped. "Tifa are you fucking insane?!"

Tifa gave a nervous giggle. "Probably. Now shut up and catch me, while I still have the nerve to do it!"

"No, no, no!"

"Too late!" Tifa said brightly, before jumping off neatly.

Cloud gave a startled yelp as over one hundred pounds of buxom brunette hit him, knocking his wind clean out.

They fell into a tangled heap of limbs and hair, both breathing heavily.

"I," Cloud said between pants. "Cannot belive you just did that!"

Tifa gave a laugh. Evidently she was almost hysterical from the adrenaline rush. "Oh come on! At least you can tell your grandkids about your psycho girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Cloud replied, he made to pull himself to his feet, but Tifa held him down, then straddled him.

"What are you-" he was silenced as Tifa put her finger on his lips. Wisps of her long dark hair had fallen past her face and trickled on to his face. He caught sight of her full, pink lips, slightly parted as she continued to breath heavily.

Without further delay, she leaned down and kissed him. He felt his hands curl around her back as he returned the kiss. He let one comb the back of her neck, holding her close, as she clutched his face.

"Hey, we gotta get going," Cloud said, as their lips brushed again.

"Why?" Tifa asked huskily.

"Well, I kinda got my friend's car," Cloud replied.

"Okay," she nodded with a smile and stood up, before reaching out a hand to let him stand.

"Smooth ride," she said, as they stepped in. "Who's car is this?"

"My friend Seph's," Cloud answered. "You know him?"

"Nope, may have heard of him, but I don't remember," Tifa said as Cloud turned on the engine. "Well this is a change!"

"What is?" Cloud asked, as he reversed out of her driveway.

"Usually I'm the one driving!" Tifa said.

Cloud chuckled. "I guess maybe, for once I think our relationship should be a little normal."

"Why would you say that?"

"No reason. Hey don't get me wrong! I think we have the perfect relationship right now. I mean, a lot of people can point at how odd we are, like I get that we're a mismatch, but I like how dysfunctional we are?" He said.

Tifa gave him a look. "Cloud...what makes you think we're a mismatch?"

"Its pretty obvious," Cloud replied evasively.

Tifa, however, was not willing to drop it. "No seriously, tell me!"

Cloud sighed. "Tifa, you're one of the most drop-dead gorgeous girls I've ever seen. You're smart, you got a great sense of humour. I guess everyone sort of expects you to be with someone macho, dashing, filthy-rich kinda guy. Someone like...like-"

"Genesis?" Tifa supplied.

"Yeah, someone like Genesis. Not someone like me," Cloud said, turning from her.

"Yeah you're right Cloud," Tifa said looking out the window. "I did have a macho, dashing, filthy-rich kinda guy and I suppose if I wanted, I could have another."

Cloud fought to keep his eyes on the road, instead of looking down.

"But," Tifa was still talking. "I don't want that. I want you. Out of all the other guys around I chose you, Cloud. All that means absolutely nothing if I don't have a connection like the one we have. Besides that. There's so much to you that you don't see Cloud."

"Yeah?" Cloud scoffed. "Like what?"

"Well, the abs are a bonus," she said with a coy smile, earning her one from Cloud.

XXX

"Hey look!" Loz shouted with a laugh. "Here comes loverboy!"

Cloud grinned sheepishly as he walked hand-in-hand with Tifa to the group.

"So aren't you gonna introduce us?" Kadaj asked with a mischievious smile.

Cloud blushed. "Tifa, this is Kadaj and Loz, Yazoo's over there and this is Sephiroth."

They all smiled as Tifa shook hands with them.

"So like, what's everyone doing?" Cloud asked.

"Kadaj is smoking the pipe, Yazoo and I were just chilling by the fire," Loz explained. "I'm not really sure what Seph's up to."

Tifa gave Cloud a smile and went to sit with Kadaj, who had quickly relocated the hookah to the trunk of the car.

Cloud went to sit with Seph by the fire. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Sephiroth replied.

"Thanks."

"What for?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Well, for everything. Inviting me, giving me the car to bring Tifa over, all of that," Cloud said, then dropped his gaze. "What I'm really trying to say is...I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Don't sweat it Cloud, you're one of us now."

Cloud felt a strange warmth rise up inside him as he went and sat near Tifa and Kadaj.

Tifa gave a small shiver, she was only wearing a skirt and thin top.

"Here," Cloud said, giving her his jacket.

"You sure love you're tanks, Cloud," Tifa said with a smile. Cloud gave her a shy smile.

"Well, now that Cloud's back and he brought Tifa along, how about we bring out the stuff," Sephiroth said walking towards them.

Like flies to honey, the others quickly approached, as Sephiroth pulled out a bunch of needles and handed them around.

To Cloud's surprise, Tifa barely even flinched as Seph handed her one, and injected herself almost immediately. He followed suit and felt the sensation rising within him.

"Let's go for a walk," he suddenly said to Tifa.

"Yeah, I'll come with you!" Loz said, before Yazoo hit him over the head.

Cloud grinned and took Tifa's hand as he led her across the deserted beach, listening to voice of the crashing ocean.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: again I'm amazed at how well this turned out. This chapter affected me, big time. Like I ended up calling my ex at 2 A.M. We spoke and sorted a lot of shit out, but I don't wanna get into that coz I don't wanna be someone that overshares (even though I probably do a lot). I honestly had no idea where this chapter was headed, then I read the reviews for the last and decided to do something completely unexpected! Remember in the original story, Cloud trusted and hero-worshipped Seph and I guess I wanted something similar in this fic, so that's why nothing too hardcore happened. Also I like to appreciate the little things, like how Loz did with Cloud opening the door. The Remnants were damn difficult to write for let me tell you! I kept on mixing up who was supposed to say what, but I guess its because I'm used to using three characters max per scene and now I had six!

Anyway please read and review!


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey y'all sorry for the wait, I've had ample time on my hands. I just wasn't feeling in the mood for writing for some reason. But I managed haha. This is the last chapter that will be reasonably sweet and sugary, just a small warning. It may seem like a pointless attempt from me, but its significance will be made apparent in due time. Again thank you to all my reviewers! Every review means a lot to me and is my sole reason for writing. I just realised we have the 100 review mark in sight, hopefully we can get it! At present we're in the 70's and I got a few more chapters to go, so let's try and get SC to 100 reviews! By the way, I noticed the summary stinks big time! So if you have a better one for me, please lemme know, PM, add it in your review or whatever! Please I'm begging! Anyways please review

PS: I changed my pen-name, so if u get an update from Carter-Shiraz its still old Zack-305

XXX

"Oh damn!"

Cloud had a massive headache. Maybe last night had been a little too heavy for the blonde man. Fuck! He wasn't even sure what was in his system.

There was so much hair in his mouth right now.

Wait a sec!

His hair wasn't that long? And it was black! What the fuck?

The figure next to him shifted. Whew, it was just Tifa.

Cloud sighed in relief, if it had been any other girl he was screwed. Its not that he feared only for his integrety, he had seen Tifa in action. He was petrified of what she would do to him.

Thankfully the manic creature she became when fighting was safetly stowed away as she cracked an eyelid open and smiled.

"Morning," she said brightly, evidently unaffected by the hangover.

"Good morning sunshine," Cloud replied, fighting to keep his head from hurting.

"Want any breakfast?" She asked.

"That'd be great!" Cloud said, loosening his arm around Tifa. She slid out from under the sheets and began pulling on her clothes. Cloud gazed lovingly at her flawless ivory skin as she dressed herself. Knowing his eyes were on her, her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red.

"I'll go and make breakfast," she said with a smile. "Get some clothes when you're up to it," she continued with a smirk, exiting the room wearing only a loose shirt and and her underwear.

Cloud dropped his head back onto the pillow and sighed wearily. He placed his hands on the back of his head, trying to relax. He happened to glance to his left and spotted an angry red mark on his inner elbow.

He frowned, wondering where exactly it had come from. Then it hit him, Mako.

He had been injecting himself a lot more recently, sometimes without even knowing it. Going out constantly with Seph and his gang would do that to you.

Suddenly restless and slightly nauseous, he got out of the bed and pulled some clothing on. He walked to the kitchen where he saw Tifa happily singing to herself as she made breakfast.

"Bitches aint shit and they aint saying nuthin', a hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nuthin', I beez in the trap, b-beez in the trap," she sang as she buttered the toast.

"Charming," Cloud said with a smirk as he sat down.

"Would you rather I go for the high-notes?" Tifa quipped in reply.

"I rather like having my ear-drums working, thanks," Cloud replied. "And I'm sure you're dad wouldn't want to bring in the window repairman."

"Geez, I'm not that bad," Tifa replied.

"Well, you're not that good either," Cloud smirked, earning a pout for his efforts.

"You could always make your own breakfast," Tifa suggested.

"Okay fine," Cloud sighed. "I won't pick on your singing talents, or lack thereof, anymore."

Tifa frowned at the last jibe, but let it go. Mr Lockheart chose that moment to enter. His eyes widened at the sight of his precious daughter and her boyfriend's state of undress. Cloud felt his cheeks redden in embarassment.

"Tifa, what did I tell you about having sex in the house?!" He demanded.

Cloud began sputtering, searching for an explanation, but Mr Lockheart was not yet done.

"If you simply MUST do it in the house, please make sure that you dress properly!"

"I go to the beach wearing less," Tifa said calmly.

"The point is I don't have to see it there now do I?" Mr Lockheart said. "And for god's sake, tell your boyfriend to stop blushing!"

Cloud gulped. Mr Lockheart was weird. He expected an angry outburst, followed by forbidding him from seeing Tifa, or at the very least, a long talk about protection.

Tifa just laughed. "Cool it down Papa, Cloud's expecting you to be angry or something?"

"Why the hell would I be?" Mr Lockheart asked, sitting down and helping himself to some toast. "It's a natural part of growing up. I mean you're still gonna have sex whether I like it or not!"

Cloud was dumbfounded, but he found Mr Lockheart giving him a teasing smile. "Cloud, if you want me to go into an angry tirade and forbid you from ever setting foot here again, I can do it!"

"No, no sir," Cloud answered quickly, nearly choking on his food.

"Oh, Papa," Tifa interupted. "I've been meaning to ask you, a bunch of us are meeting at the park for a barbeque, I'm gonna need the stand."

"Sure, provided I get it back in one piece," Mr Lockheart replied.

"Oh and I'm gonna need your gym clothes," Tifa went on.

"Whatever for?" Mr Lockheart asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Well, its pretty damn hot out, and I kinda need to get something suitable for Cloud."

"I don't mind, but why MY clothes?"

"I've been in his closet, believe me I know exactly what I want from yours," Tifa said, batting her eyelashes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Cloud protested.

"Nothing at all, seriously," she added, catching his eye. "I'm not that bloody shallow Cloud. I just have an idea for how we're going."

"Is that so?" Cloud asked.

"You'll see," Tifa promised.

XXX

"I hate to say it, but this is actually kinda cool," Cloud was saying as he walked side-by-side with Tifa in the park.

It truly was a beautiful day. The sun was bright, you could count the amount of clouds in the sky and a pleasant breeze swept across the park.

The grass was emerald green with a wonderful scent of spring flowers.

He had to admit the hip-hop look Tifa had gone for suited her well. She was wearing a blank tank top that exposed her stomach with YMCMB written across it in red, with a matching hat. She also wore black tights, with a thin chain across her hips and black and red high-top sneakers. Her hair was loose and she had traded her usual teardrop earings for large hoops.

Cloud himself was wearing a black sleeveless vest, with a hood that matched Tifa's, with the same logo, and a pair of black tracksuit pants that she had insisted he tightened midcalf, exposing most of his legs with a pair of black Tomys.

His only misgiving was when Tifa caught sight of his underarms. It had taken her all but three seconds to pin him onto the kitchen counter and had given him a very thorough, very painfull wax job. His armpits were still stinging slightly.

They walked slowly to an immense tree, where their friends were gathered.

"Hello lovers!" Biggs said happily catching sight of them. "Nice match! Oh Tifa, did you bring the stand?"

Tifa tossed him her car keys. "Take it for a joyride and I'll cut your ears off and barbeque them," she warned.

Biggs tossed his hands up. "Scuze me."

As he sauntered off, Tifa absently swung the digital camera on her wrist. They approached Zack and Aerith who were standing under the tree, conversing animately with Dio and Elena.

Cloud noticed immediately that Aerith had decided to give pink a skip this time around. She was wearing a pretty white and blue sundress with white wedge sandals. She had also forgone her usual ribbon, although she left her hair in a long braid.

"Yo whatsup?" Zack greeted jovially, he was wearing a purple tee with some khaki shorts. "Matched it up nicely I see!"

"That's the plan," Tifa said happily. "I came prepared!" She said to Aerith, swinging the camera.

Aerith looked overjoyed. "Awesome!"

"I still don't see why you had to bring a camera!" Cloud interjected.

"Memories!" Both girls replied.

"Quit while you're ahead Spikey," Zack warned. "Just go with it!"

Cloud shrugged as Biggs appeared with their stand. "Here ya go," he huffed as he set it down.

"Thank you Biggs," Tifa said. "As promised," she continued, handing him a CD from her bag.

"OHHHHH YEAHH! Star Ocean! Tifa where the heck did you get it?"

"Called in a favour," Tifa answered with a shrug.

Biggs ran off happily with his CD, the others looked at Tifa for an explanation.

"I bribed him with it. All he had to do was get the stand out of the car and take any pictures if I asked," she explained.

They simply shrugged and set up the barbeque, everywhere sounds of laughter and music filled the air.

"Picture of you four?" Someone asked.

Tifa immediately dropped what she was doing and tossed the guy her camera.

"Okay, get together now, this is for the yearbook!"

Cloud found himself wedged between Tifa and Zack, and did his best to smile without looking goofy.

"Awesome! Thanks!"

The guy wandered off.

"I want one of you three!" Tifa quipped.

"Nah, Tifa ease up!" Cloud protested. But Tifa was having none of that.

"Come on, Cloud! Be a sport!" She laughed.

"Fine, fine," Cloud complained. But he posed with them.

Many pictures later, the meat came off the grill and the entire park set down to eat. Beers were passed around, Aerith was in heaven.

"I still get a shock whenever I see you drink Aerith," Cloud teased, earning a glare for his efforts.

"Why does everyone think I have a stick up my ass?" Aerith complained.

"I guess it's because you're the calm, responsible, level-headed one baby," Zack replied.

"Hey, uh has anyone seen Tifa?" Aerith asked. The brunette beauty had disapeared.

"Hey everybody," Tifa's voice echoed around the park. She stood at a makeshift DJ booth, a mike in her hand. A DJ stood next to her, she was smiling happily at the crowd. "Great to see everyone turn up here today!"

Cloud laughed. He wasn't surprised that Tifa had neglected to tell him about this. Just because that's how Tifa was.

"Well, we got good food, we have amazing company!" Tifa continued. "All we're missing is some good kickass music. That's where my good friend Johnny comes in!" She said gesturing to the DJ, who raised a thumbs-up in response to the cheers.

"Well I hope everyone has a great time! Lord knows, exams are coming up soon, so let's PARTY! Yo Johnny!"

"What up Tifa?"

"I wanna see you rock this park! Hit it MOTHERFUCKER!" Tifa yelled to applause.

Johnny complied, and the crowd went wild.

It's you and me moving

At the speed of light into eternity yer,

Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.

Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you

I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there

So don't be scared

I'm right here baby

We can go anywhere, go anywhere

But first it's your chance,

Take my hand come with me

[Chorus:]

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night

It's gonna be me you and the dance floor

'cause we've only got one night

Double your pleasure

Double your fun and dance

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever girl forever

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever on the dance floor

As the music blasted, giving Cloud a minor headache. He reclined on the grass, pulling out a cigarette which he lit. He felt Aerith's eyes on him.

"Please don't nag me," he said quickly as she opened her mouth.

"I was just gonna ask how it tastes," Aerith protested as she and Zack sat down next to Zack.

Cloud, sniggered and offered it to her. Zack looked agast, but also curious.

Aerith blushed, but took the cigarette uncertainly. She put it to her lips and took a drag.

"Holy shit! She actually fucking did it!" Zack whispered.

Aerith coughed and tried to hide her watering eyes. "Not for me," she said, trying her best to brush it off."

"Well guys that's a few great party songs. Now this one's for all the lovers out there! Guys: grab your girls. And girls: look into his eyes and let him know you love him. Johnny, if you would?"

"I love you Tifa!" Johnny said, earning him a few chuckles.

"Whatever," Tifa replied with a giggle. "Just play the record dumbass!"

Johnny grinned, then complied, as Tifa handed him her mike and walked off.

"Okay this is for all the lovebirds out there!" Johnny said, beginning the song.

Shorty knows she my baby girl and

Players haters try hard to get her

But she'll be lounging in my cradle tonight, uh-huh

Typically a thug wouldn't say this

But you see your love has got me faded

No girl ever made me feel like you do, ow

Tifa walked over to Cloud. He made to sit up, but Tifa neatly straddled him.

"Sup?" He said, somewhat lamely.

"Nothing much," Tifa replied, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Cloud chuckled. "Interesting choice!"

"I had someone in mind," Tifa replied leaning in once more.

Oh...I'mma be here night after night to

Feel your lovin' arms around me, baby

Baby, baby, baby, you make it all right

No one but you, baby, can make me feel

The way you make me, make me, make me feel, whoa...

Whoa...oh...oh...

Make it last

Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...

Don't our let our love end

Oh...don't you let it end

Make it last forever and ever

Thank God I found you

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hope y'all enjoyed it! It seems like a filler, but believe me it isn't. I know its weird for Aerith to smoke, but she's just experimenting(haven't we all?). Some sappiness in there as well. Sorry if it ended kinda abruptly, but I couldn't help it! I got a few surprises lined up next, so watch this space! As always please drop a review if you have the time. More reviews mean faster updates! :)


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey... Thank you for the reviews. I don't really have much to say for this chapter, only that it was extremely difficult for me and I hope you guys like it, so uh...yeah. Read and review, I'm gonna skip my usual AN at the end this time, you'll see why. Thanks again and please review

XXX

"I get happy when I'm with you Cloud!" The little girl said as she sat on the swing with Cloud pushing her from behind.

"I get happy too, Marlene," Cloud replied with a small smile.

"Faster!" The child giggled in delight.

Cloud smirked as he complied, giving the swing a shove. Marlene screamed in joy.

"I'm tired of this," Cloud said, catching the swing and gently bringing it to a stop. "What say you and I get some ice-cream."

"With strawberry syrup?" Marlene asked, big brown eyes shining.

"As much syrup as you want!" Cloud answered.

The park they were playing in was nothing like the one the barbeque was held in was. Where there had been lucious green grass, there was only asphalt. Rubbish littered the ground, and paint was peeling off all the play-things.

Looking at the dilapidated swing Marlene had been using Cloud felt a pang of hurt. Sector 7 was one of the most run-down area's in Midgar, this park one of the nicest facillities in the entire sector.

He wondered, how people could see this and not do anything. It was just wrong! For some to live in the lap of luxury and others in squalor and poverty.

They bought their ice-creams and sat down on a low wall.

Cloud noticed she had gotten slightly bigger over the months. Her clothes were no longer drowning her.

"Good thing your dad isn't so suspicious around me anymore," he told her.

Marlene gave a small giggle, then her eyes turned sad as she looked at the park.

Cloud's gaze turned concerned. "What's the matter kid? You okay?"

Marlene nodded. "Its nothing."

Cloud shook his head. "Come on Marlene, is something troubling you?"

Marlene just sighed. "Cloud, does it make me a bad person if I'm jealous?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Like, I see other kids and stuff and they have everything they want. They get such great playgrounds and nice clothes and stuff, and I don't. Does it make me ungrateful and nasty if I get jealous?" Marlene said, as if ashamed.

Cloud was at a loss for words. In a way, he knew how Marlene felt. He stood up and crouched in front of her.

"Marlene," he said. "Marlene look at me!"

She slowly turned her large eyes into his own blue ones.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting the best. It doesn't make you ungrateful. It's something everyone feels. Damn, I wish I had the sort of things other kids had when I was growing up. But the fact is we don't have that stuff."

Marlene looked sad at that.

"But you know what Marlene?" She looked at him expectantly. "You have something they don't. You are a very special girl you know that? And you have such a big heart and you have such maturity for someone your age. And that, is something you can't put a price on."

Marlene looked at him dubiously.

"I'm serious! Marlene, I want you to promise me something," Cloud said.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't you ever change the beautiful person you are. Stay the sweet, caring and pretty-" Marlene giggled. "Girl that you are. Promise?"

"I promise," Marlene replied.

Cloud opened his hand and spat in it and held it out for her.

Marlene mimicked him and they shook on it. Cloud couldn't help but grin as he ruffled the young girl's hair.

"Come on, its getting late! Let's get you home!"

Marlene hopped off her perch and the two began walking towards her house. Cloud felt her small hand slip into his on the way. He smiled at how she gripped his hand tightly and moved closer to him, as if silently asking him for help.

XXX

"One more!" Cloud ordered from the bar.

The barkeep looked at him dubiously. "Uh, sir. I think you've had enough already."

Cloud frowned. "Listen up! If I ask for another one, I will fucking get another one! Understand?"

"I'm just concerned. You look pretty smashed already!"

"Well I wanna get more fucked! And that's my business, not yours. I'm paying for it, so give me a fucking drink!" Cloud barked.

The bartender just shrugged and poured him a mug.

He was alone this night. He had caught a cab over here, not in the mood for anyone he knew. All he wanted was to get drunk and leave it at that.

He sat at the bar, silently drinking. He had taken Mako earlier and was as high as a kite.

"Hey."

He turned to see a reasonably pretty woman standing next to him. He nodded in reply.

Not catching the hint, she sat down.

"So? What's a guy like you doing alone on a night like this?"

Cloud gave a humourless chuckle and turned to face her, knowing his eyes were unfocused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The woman laughed. She was tall and very thing. She had long light-brown hair and wore glasses. "You're well dressed, good-looking and you're drunk and probably high as well. Guys like you are never alone in a place like this."

Cloud laughed again. "Please, don't try and flatter me. I'm not buying you a drink. That cunt over there won't let me buy another one," he said jerking his head to the bartender. "And I have a serious girlfriend so I'm not going home with you tonight."

The woman laughed. "You are cute, but rest assured, I'm not trying to get into you're pants!"

"Then why are you here?" He hadn't meant to sound harsh.

She didn't seem fazed. "I find you...interesting. Like I want to know what your deal is. I guess you're one of those people that just has that effect. Like you make people want to get to know you!"

Cloud scoffed. "Miss, if you knew me I'm sure you'd regret it."

"I don't think so," she replied. "What's you're name?"

"James," Cloud answered easily.

"Shalua," she answered holding out her hand.

He shook it haphazardly.

"Well, I gotta get going," Shalua said after an hour of chatting. "Nice meeting you."

Cloud waved in response. He remembered them talking, but he hardly remembered what their conversation entailed.

He needed to leave too. He briefly thought about asking her for a ride, but decided against it. He pulled out his phone. He couldn't call his mom. Tifa was out of town at the moment. That left Zack.

The phone rang a few times.

"Do you know what fucking time it is?" Zack's angry voice came through the receiver.

"Zack...I'm at this place and I need a ride." Cloud answered.

Zack was silent. "Cloud where are you right now?"

"Never mind, I'll call someone else!" Cloud snapped.

"Wait, Cloud I'll be there! Just stand outside and Cloud..."

"Yeah."

"Be safe."

XXX

Cloud was leaning against the wall, his head spinning until he saw a familiar car approaching.

Zack pulled up and watched as Cloud stumbled to his car.

"Get in," he said, flinging the passenger's side open.

Cloud obeyed.

As soon as he sat down, he felt Zack's scowl.

"Cloud? Are you high?" Zack asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

Cloud didn't say anything, he just nodded. The movement almost made him sick.

"Oh God," Zack whispered. "Did you come here with anyone?"

Cloud shook his head.

Zack started the car and began driving.

"Cloud...don't do this to yourself."

Cloud looked and saw Zack was crying. Tears were flowing from his lavender orbs.

"Cloud, when we smoked weed a few times it was fun, but no one got hurt. Cloud, you mean so much to all of us, even if you don't know it. Me, Aerith, Tifa. You're like my brother and seeing you like this? Its killing me man."

Cloud couldn't say anything, he just turned away to look out of the window.

"Why are you doing this Cloud? Why? Why?" The last one was a whisper. "With friends is one thing, but you came out here on your own and you're as high as a kite. Dude what the fuck were you thinking?"

"Nothing?" Cloud mumbled.

"You're so fucked up you can't even respond," Zack said sadly. "I was here to bail you out Cloud, but I won't always be here. What will you do when one day no one is there to pull you out of a sticky situation like this?"

"You have so much going for you. And you want to throw it all away? For what? Cloud look at me!"

"No."

"Cloud, now!"

Cloud glared at him and turned to look at him.

"Are you addicted?"

"No," Cloud answered, hesitantly.

"Cloud, look you need to shake this. We can get you help-"

"I don't need any help! I'm fine!" Cloud raged.

Zack turned calmly. "Just saying that convinced me. When we get to your place, we're gonna have to speak to your mom and-"

"Are you fucking insane?"

"I'm not the one who can't even look at one spot for a minute!" Zack snapped back.

A blaring horn sounded. Zack snapped to the front and his face drained of all colour.

Cloud didn't know what happened next. All he knew was that moments later. The car was hit by another speeding Jeep. There was blood everywhere, on the windshield, the seats, the dashboard.

He looked to his left, Zack was still there. Crimson blood flowed from a huge cute in his head. His eyes were wide and unmoving, like glass.

"Zack? Zack?" Cloud whimpered. "Oh God, Zack? ZACK! No! No please."

Before he knew it his voice had raised. He was crying.

He cried himself until he could no longer shout, no longer cry. He just sat there, Zack's head in his arms, whimpering.

"Please, no..."


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *desperately dodges the bullets* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was evil and wrong, especially as there was no warning or indication to that. Zack was an important character and now he's gone. That chapter was horrible to write. I know it lacked description, so it seemed a little haphazard, but that was purposely done. Remember Cloud was severely intoxicated at the time, so it was bound to be fuzzy and vague. Anyway this chapter is done a little differently to the rest so read and enjoy and please review.

XXX

Every person has those days they never forget. Memories that stay with you til the day you die.

For some its days spent with your loved ones. Playing, laughing, singing under the sun at a barbeque or something, I don't know.

Or puddle jumping in the rain with your closest friends on an outing. No matter how old you, nothing beats the feeling of you're shoes squishing in the mud and getting so filthy you're mom would flay you alive, and you don't give a shit.

Or maybe that very special date with a very special someone. You look into each others eyes and at that moment you KNOW.

For me, things are a little different. See if you've read the story, you'll know I'm no ordinary kid. See I come from a broken home, so we never had any family barbeques or get-togethers and stuff. I've been a loner most of my life, so the only puddle jumping I've done is with me, myself and I.

But like, most people I have a memory I will never forget. It isn't a good memory, in fact its one I'd rather forget.

As long as I live, I will never forget the funeral of Zack Fair.

I'd only known him for a year. A small period to most people, but a life-time to me.

This is gonna sound like some dumbass obituary, but I don't think anyone, Zack himself included, knew just what Zack had meant to me or what he had come to represent in my life.

I thought he was a douche bag at first. But within an hour of meeting him, I knew he was a friend for life. He was intelligent, smart and funny. Above all else, Zack stood with me, he was the most loyal friend anyone could ask for.

Even if he disapproved with what I did or the choices I made, he never let me feel like I was making the wrong ones. He would never make me feel guilty like some friends would. If I wanted to get high, he would come with me and do it himself to make sure I wouldn't get myself into trouble.

I knew that no matter what, no matter how far gone I was, Zack was the one person I knew would have my back and not judge, or think any less of me. I guess that, without me having to say it, he knew what I was going through and he knew that I would face it when I was ready.

But, I fucked up. I called on Zack one too many times and now he was...he was...

Zack was...dead.

Admitting it to myself as I stood in the graveyard, watching as the men shovelled dirt and sand onto the body of my best, I think that was when I cracked.

I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably as tears ran freely down my face. I feel arms wrap themselves around me and a body pressed against mine.

Aerith.

Like me she was crying. Another pair of arms wrapped around us. Stronger arms.

Tifa.

Tears ran down her face, but she held her composure. She was not sobbing, Tifa wasn't the type to cry.

We had travelled to Gongaga; Zack's home-town, for the funeral.

I don't remember much of what happened. Its all a blur. A psychologist would probably say I'm mentally blocking it off because I'm not ready to face the trauma.

But I know that isn't true.

I was high. I was tripping off something I wasn't sure off. I had called Zack to bail me out. And we had been hit. That's all I can remember. They say I had crawled from the wreckage and called 911 from my phone, but I don't remember. The police and paramedics and whoever else was on the scene mistook my condition for shock.

I think it was in that moment, in the graveyard with Tifa and Aerith around me, that the realisation truly hit me.

Zack was gone and he wasn't coming back.

I looked at Aerith. She was a mess, her eyes were swollen and red with grief. Grief I had caused. How was I ever going to explain to her it was my fault her boyfriend was now in a six-foot deep pit, covered with dirt?

I looked around through eyes glazed with tears. I saw Zack's parents. An elderly couple who held each other silently crying. Disbelief evident on their features.

My mother was there as well, along with Tifa's dad. The two of them stood back, keeping silent. They were here for us, me and Tifa.

I saw Zack's many friends and admirers. Some of whom I'd met, others I hadn't. I saw Barret, Elena, Reno, Kunsel, Luxiere all of them with identical expressions of sorrow.

I had no idea just how well-known and well-liked Zack was. Even many of the village folks were around. Zack was just that kind of guy who people felt automatically drawn to. He was an easy-going, relatable guy.

Maybe I'm selfish, but I wondered if the positions were reversed, how would the situation have changed. What would have happened if it was me who had died in that crash? How many people would be there to pay their respects? How many people would be genuinely sad if I was in that grave right now?

I shuddered as Aerith and Tifa helped me to my feet and I gulped. I saw everyone making their way towards Mr and Mrs Fair.

I rushed towards them as well.

"Mr Fair, Mrs Fair," I began, my voice shaking. "I'm so sorry, I-" my voice failed me, cracking with emotion.

"Cloud?" Mrs Fair asked me. "Please don't cry."

Those words just brought forth more tears. Before I could say anything, she enveloped me in an embrace.

"I'm sure it can't be any easier for you, you were there when it happened," she whispered softly, I felt her tears drop onto my shoulder. I stiffened in her hug. I didn't deserve her comfort. I had taken her son from her!

I felt a rough hand ruffle my hair softly. I looked to see Mr Fair sadly rubbing his wife's back.

"You made sure someone was called. If it weren't for you, we might not have known about this for a long time, thank you Cloud," he said quietly.

If it weren't for me, Zack would have still been alive.

He looked at me through lavender eyes, so much like Zack's. "My son always spoke well of you," he said to me. "He said he was glad to have found a friend in you. He would always talk about you when he was home, and always mentioned you in his letters."

The old man's eyes filled with more tears and his voice broke. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had pulled him into a hug.

His body began to convulse with sobs.

"I'm so, so sorry," I managed to get out. He squeezed my shoulder as I released him and Mrs Fair smiled sadly at me.

"My son was the happiest I've seen him in years, and I think it had something to do with you, for that I thank you," she said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it, son," Mr Fair said to me. "He's in a better place now."

I just gulped and nodded. I hurried out of the way to allow the next people to give their condolences.

I walked off a little to the side. The weather was beautiful. The sun shone high above, at odds with the sad atmosphere. I could see most of the village from where I was standing.

Gongaga was a modest town. It reminded me of Nibelheim. The houses were small and underdeveloped. It made me think of the first time I met Zack. We had even joked about how we both came from backwater towns. I suddenly felt queasy.

I someone moving behind me. I turned around to see Tifa standing apprehensively.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I just think I need to be alone for a little," I answered.

She nodded. "I'm here if you need me." With that, she turned away and went to stand with Aerith who was talking with Mr and Mrs Fair. That was one of the things I loved about Tifa. She wasn't the finicky type that would wanna force me to talk about my feelings. It wasn't that she was uncaring or anything, I had told her I needed space and she understood and gave it to me.

I walked away from the graveyard. I don't know how long I walked or where I was going. It seemed as if time stood still. Nothing else mattered anymore.

I had arrived at a bank of a small river. I sat down on the edge and looked at the flowing water. I lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into the air.

"Zack's in a better place now," Mrs Fair had said.

Its probably a cliche or something people who don't want to face reality say to make themselves feel better about their loss.

Death is the final freedom. Liberation from pain and suffering. You can't feel pain when you're dead. I guess its possible, looking at Zack's face before he was buried, at the church's service. He looked free, calm and peacefull as if nothing would trouble him again.

I think for that moment I envied him. He didn't have to deal with anything anymore. He was gone.

I looked at the flowing water, how easy wouldn't it be to just wade in there and drown myself?

Death frees you from all your pain and despair. But what about the people left behind? Zack had so much to live for, so much to give.

Me? I think everybody would be better off without me.

My mom, she was a go-getter. A strong, hard-working woman. She didn't need the headache of her wayward son. She would have been so much further in life if I wasn't there leeching off her like a parasite.

Tifa? She was such a beautiful, amazing girl. I'm sure people probably whisper about what a loser like me was doing with her.

Aerith? She would be fine, she'd probably hate me if she knew anyway.

Zack had so many people depending on him, I was just a burden, I liability.

I looked longingly at the water again. But I didn't move. I was too much of a coward, I didn't have the courage to take my own life. As much as I hated myself I just couldn't.

All that suffering, was my fault. I had caused that.

"You alright?"

I turned to see a large man with slicked back black hair. He sat down next to me. "Angeal," he said holding out his hand.

"Cloud," I replied. "I wanna say I'm fine, but I think its obvious I'm not," I said looking down.

"Acceptance is the first step to recovery son," he said.

I recognised him as the guy Zack had been staying with in Midgar.

"This is hitting you hard, isn't it kid?" He asked.

I nodded, no sense denying it. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss him too," Angeal replied, looking at the lake.

"Do you think he can forgive, even if he's dead?" I don't know what. Made me ask that. I guess it was killing me inside.

"The thing is, Zack would probably say there's nothing to forgive," Angeal said with a slight smile.

"What if its something really big?" I persisted.

"Well, if its really big, I suppose you have to forgive yourself before you can seek forgiveness."

They say death is freedom, a way of finally attaining eternal rest. A better place huh? Well, what happens after that? What happens if you get sent to Hell?

I'm not religious, nor do I even have a specific religion that I follow. But I feared for my soul. The reason I never jumped that day...was because I was afraid.

Afraid of Hell, or worse, facing Zack in the afterlife

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 1st person writing is quite different huh? I needed to do that to make it personal and be able to reflect on Cloud and his relationship with Zack. It wouldn't have been as effective in third person(to me at least). This was based on my feeling when a friend of mine died years and years ago and how I felt at the funeral. I know I didn't expand some of the things in the previous chapters, but it would have been difficult and repetitive to constantly add those things in.

Anyway please review


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Can you say filler? We're back to my usual method of thrid person narration and I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. As most of you have likely inferred, this story is nearing its end. There are still a few story arcs left (two to be precise) and the sequel that has begun! This comes up like only a few days since the last one, because I'm gripped with the need to finish this story! The inspiration is back, and as is my drive, I wanna finish before the 1 year anniversay, which is in Feb! I'll probably finish before new years too, so until next time!

XXX

"I want out."

Sephiroth looked up in surprise. He was sitting in the small cafe Cloud had met up with him the first time.

"What?"

"You heard me," Cloud replied, not bothering to sit. "I want out. No more selling, no more using, no more going out with you guys. All of it."

His voice was so calm, it unnerved him.

"I heard what you said," Sephiroth replied, equally calm. "What I want to know is why."

Cloud sat down this time and sighed wearily. "I've been doing some thinking."

"And?" Sephiroth pressed, his one eyebrow raised.

"I've been thinking about of things, my life, its direction and a whole bunch of other stuff," Cloud was unable to look the other man in the eye. "And I don't think this is where I want to be going."

Sephiroth quirked another eye-brow. "Cloud, I understand your friend's death has affected you badly, but that's no reason for you to stop living! This sort of thing happens."

"But that's the problem, Seph," Cloud answered. "If this is your idea of living, then...I don't know man, I just don't know," he said allowing his head to drop down onto the table.

"Lemme tell you what," Seph said, casually pulling out a cigarette. "You're not thinking clearly right now. Its obvious you're still in shock, but let me tell you, its been two weeks, snap out of it! Soon you'll realise you dumb you're acting and forget all about this!"

"No, Seph," Cloud replied sadly. "I am thinking clearly. And I...can't go on like this anymore! I need to stop all of this!"

Sephiroth gave a chuckle. "Cloud stop acting like a kid!"

Cloud didn't answer.

Seph's smile slid. "You're serious aren't you?"

Cloud nodded.

His face, expressionless, Sephiroth looked at Cloud, straight in the eye. "Do you want to know why I asked you to join us?"

Cloud shook his head.

"I did it, because I saw a lot of myself in you Cloud," Sephiroth went on. "We're very alike you and I. Shunned our entire lives, unwanted, cast out! Then you realise that people like you and me are better than everyone. We rely on ourselves, we don't need anyone!"

Cloud shook his head. "No."

"You're friend dying does not mean you should stop living!" Sephiroth snapped, almost shouting.

His outburst made Cloud's own temper flare. "You call this living? Relying on Mako to survive, getting other people addicted so you can sponge off them?" He had gotten to his feet. "You don't care how many people's lives you fuck up as long as you're pocket stays full! And I'm sick of it! You live by taking away other peoples lives and that's wrong!"

Sephiroth stood up. "Both of us have never been given anything by anyone! People take and take from people like us! Why should we be any different?!"

"You're wrong Sephiroth," Cloud replied coldly. He watched with satisfaction as Sephiroth noticed his use of his full name. "I'm nothing like you," he said slowly. "I refuse to live my life as you're puppet!"

With that he turned and began walking away, ignoring the stares other patrons were shooting at him.

"Don't do this Cloud," Sephiroth whispered. Cloud's steps slowed. "You will regret it!"

Cloud turned around, keeping his face devoid of emotion. "Is that a threat?"

Sephiroth smirked. "No Cloud. Its a promise."

XXX

Tifa laid on her bed, a novel in front of her as she laid on her belly, absently kicking her legs with her earphones in.

She was trying her best not to think about Zack or Cloud's disturbing behaviour since. He had grown distant since the funeral, they seldom touched and whenever he called, it just wasn't the same.

She was sad to see the old Cloud slipping away, all she could do was hope he would return to normal soon.

It was about eight at night. The moon was bright outside and her dad was in his room holed up in a book of his own.

The bell rang. Tifa wondered who it could be, as she got off her bed and walked downstairs.

"I got it Papa!" She yelled.

She opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Cloud?! What are you doing here?"

Her boyfriend stood in the doorway, he looked terrible. His hair was messy, but wasn't it always? It seemed to her that those spikes were drooping a little. Maybe it was because he's face looked so downcast and sad.

"Hey Tifa," he said nervously, fidgetting a little.

"Oh sorry!" Tifa said quickly, she stepped back. "Come in!"

"Uhm," Cloud hesitated, staying where he was. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Cloud Strife! If you came here to break up with me, I swear I'll tear you're eyes out and feed them to my dog!" Tifa snapped.

Cloud looked shocked for a second, but then a smile split across his face and he started laughing.

Tifa looked at him in shock. That was the first time in two weeks she had seen him genuinely smile, much less laugh. He was so cute, and it seemed like he had his old spirit back, she had to smile with him.

"What the fuck are you laughing for?" She asked.

"Well, I was coming over to ask if you wanted to go out tonight and here you thought I wanted to end things," he said wiping his eyes and gave her smile.

He never knew it and she would never admit it, but his smile made her go weak in the knees. She had been with many guys before, but none of them had that effect on her. What made him so different?

He had her wrapped around his little finger and he didn't even know it.

"Tifa," he said snapping his finger in front of his face, breaking her thoughts. "You still there!"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here aren't I?" She said quickly.

"Well it looked like you zoned out for a minute back there," he said with a shrug.

"Shut it!" She said, trying to cover up her blush. "So where are we going?"

"Wherever the wind takes us!" Cloud said, spreading his arms out.

Tifa laughed at him. "You do realise you sound like someone out of a cheap chick-flick!"

"Hey face it, people love cheap chick-flicks, that's why they make so much money! Haven't you seen how people react to Titanic!"

"This isn't Titanic dumbshit!" Tifa snapped, but she laughed. "Well do I need to change or am I fine like this?"

Cloud gave her a funny look. She was wearing a pink shorts and a white top with a heart on it. Soon he got that look in his eye. That mischieveous glint that told her he was about to-

"Tifa that get-up is only fine if we're going to a strip-club, obviously you should change!"

-insult her clothing, or lack thereof.

"Fuck you! A lot of girls dress like this!" She snapped.

"Yeah, but none of them are as...well-endowed as you!"

"Well then, you can look for someone else less endowed then, cause I'm not interested!" She shouted slamming the door.

"Oh come on Tifa!" He said, running to the door and leaning on it. "I was just joking!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just stay mad at you!" Tifa shouted through the door.

Cloud gave a small chuckle as he leaned against the door. "Well, I can give you a whole bunch of reasons!"

"Well start singing, because its gonna take a lot to get you outta this one!"

Cloud gave another laugh. "Well, I sort of realised that we've been together for a while now and we've never been on a proper date, y'know?"

"That's a stupid reason!"

"Let me finish!" Cloud said. "Look Tifa, I know I haven't been treating you right these last few weeks, but ever since I met you, well things have changed. I haven't met anyone quite like you. You know how to make me smile, how to make me laugh. Sometimes I feel whole just by you looking at me, you also know how to piss me off and embarass me at times, but gee Tifa..."

Tifa found herself leaning against the door listening.

"The times I'm with you...are some of the only times when I feel truly happy! Like you remember when you tried to sing All I Want For Chrismas Is You? I swear I could have melted into the ground right then and there, but you just looked at me with that smile of yours and I wasn't ashamed anymore, I knew that if I was going to sing in the middle of a crowded street, than there wasn't anyone I'd rather do it with besides you!"

Tifa felt a small smile creep across her face as she hugged herself, her eyes were becoming wet.

"And even though there are somethings I've done that I'm not proud of, well at least I can say that there's no one else I'd rather do it with. Even when you'd tease me about being a lightweight or how I didn't know how to light a cigarette, it didn't matter, just because YOU said it!"

Cloud broke his little monologue. "You are listening to me right? Tifa you bitch! I'm busy pouring my heart out to you the least you could do is reply!" He said, banging on the door.

"Tifa what the f-" the door opened slowly.

Cloud caught his last words in his mouth. Mr Lockheart stood in the doorway.

"Evening Cloud," he said. "Tifa's just gone upstairs to change, she said to stop shouting before she changes her mind."

"Uh-huh," Cloud said slowly.

XXX

"So what made you decide to take me out all of a sudden?" Tifa asked from her seat in the car.

"Well I told you, I realised we hadn't been on a proper date before, and I wanted to fix that!" Cloud replied.

"It didn't bother you before though," Tifa replied.

"We could always go back-"

"I'm just teasing!" Tifa said with a giggle.

Cloud just shook his head as he pulled up at Mcdonalds.

Tifa giggled at his choice. Mcdonalds was not her first choice on a date, but hey broke students' budgets didn't allow for fancy places.

They placed their orders and when the food came, they sat at a small booth.

Tifa stared at her plate for a second, trying to be lady-like and eating one fry at a time. After a few seconds, she muttered, "oh fuck it!"

She grabbed her burger and took a large bite and savoured the greasy taste on her tongue.

"Uhm...Tifa, you feeling good?" Cloud asked.

Tifa munched, gave him a look, shrugged and continued to chomp on the poor burger.

"You haven't got the munchies have you?" Cloud asked, sounding concerned.

"Cloud," Tifa replied, before swallowing. "I'm not high, I just forgot how great McDees can be!"

"Well, you seem to be enjoying it!" Cloud replied with a laugh.

Tifa joined him. "My dad always says the greatest test of any guy's love for me will be him watching me eat!"

"But I've seen you eat before!" Cloud said looking surprised.

"Yeah well usually I try to conduct myself," Tifa replied, licking some ketchup from her lip. "But today I just don't give a fuck!"

Cloud laughed. "Well, I think its cute!"

"You do?" Tifa looked at him in surprise.

"Well, you always say how I'm not like other guys," Cloud gave a shrug. "Its pretty much the same with you!"

"So we're partners in craziness!" Tifa said holding her soft-drink in a toast.

"Amen," Cloud replied toasting her back.

Tifa took a moment to look at Cloud. His eyes were so beautiful, that unusual shade of blue. His unruly hair. The way he had left the top button of his shirt open, exposing some skin. Even the firm set of his lips.

"Cloud," she said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Cloud are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah why?"

Tifa looked away for a second. Then back at him. "I'm just worried about how the whole Zack thing. You haven't been yourself since."

"Tifa, I don't wanna talk about this right now. I just don't wann deal with this right now!"

"Who says you need to talk?" Tifa asked.

Cloud looked at her questioning.

Tifa sighed, thinking how best to put it. "Words...aren't the only way to convey your feelings."

Cloud looked baffled. "Huh?"

Tifa just shook her head, and before she even realised what she was doing, she had pulled Cloud into a deep kiss. It was not needy of showy. It was just a light kiss. Tifa tried to put all her feelings into that kiss, and she thought Cloud felt it.

They broke apart, but Cloud had that look in his eye again. "So...what else are you feeling?"

Tifa groaned and slammed her head onto the table.

XXX

An hour later the two of them sat on a park bench in the moonlight.

"I can't stop thinking if Zack hadn't died, what if it was me that night?" Cloud confessed out loud.

"Cloud, the past will never change, no matter how much you want it to," Tifa replied. "This is what happened, and you have to move on."

"I'm thinking a lot of things need to change huh?" He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Tifa nodded. "No one is expecting you to get past this overnight, but yeah, I think things do need to change." She heaved a sigh. "For all of us."

"Yeah," Cloud said, leaning onto her. "But there's still another loose end I need to tie up."

Tifa looked at him questioningly.

Cloud sighed and Tifa heard him out. She was a little surprised, but nevertheless, she leant into him.

"Its not gonna be easy, you know that?"

Cloud nodded. She nuzzled his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Would you like me to come with you?"

Cloud seemed to consider this for a second, then shook his head. "No, this is something I have to do alone."

Tifa sighed, she expected nothing less, but part of her wished she could ease his pain. But she knew this was something he needed to do alone. All she could do was support him.

And that was what she fully intended on doing

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well, its a definite change to write in Tifa's POV, but I feel its a little better to mix it up a little and so we see a bit more of her. I know a lot of people must feel, knowing her history in this AU that she might be up to something, but she genuinely cares for Cloud and I wanted to make that apparent. Just to show that she may be a very world-wise, tough, sexy badass, but she still can be taken with a guy like Cloud.

Also I apologise for not being able to describe Cloud as brilliantly through Tifa's perspective. I'm a dude! I don't check out other guys so I'm not sure if I did it write so I asked my best friend about it. She gave me a seriously weird look but told me, and I tried to translate it but I think I stunk anyway.

So thank you once again for sticking with this fic and please review!


	28. Chapter 28

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cough, Wheeze! Sorry still a little beat up from Omega's last "present". Dude still going easy wtf? Damn remind not to make you mad again lol! Without further delay here is chapter 28. Let it just be said that this is friendship only and in no way is it Clerith, I hate that pairing it just doesn't work. I actually listened to Aerith's Theme the whole time writing it. So I hope y'all enjoy

XXX

"Hey, Aerith?" Cloud said into his phone.

"Hey Cloud, whatsup?" Came her reply. It pulled at Cloud's heart to hear her voice. No longer did she sound cheerful and bubbly. Now her voice sounded distant and listless.

"I'm just calling to ask how your doing, you know- after everything that's happened."

"I'm okay, I guess," her voice sounded tired. "How about you?"

"That's kinda why I was calling," Cloud said as his heart began hammering. "I have something important to tell you."

"Sure, fire away."

"But, not like this, not over the phone. How about we meet up somehwere?" Cloud replied.

"Cloud, you're scaring me right now," Aerith said slowly. "Look I have to go now, but how about we make some plans. Its still vacation time and well, we might as well do something and you can tell me then okay?"

"Yeah sounds great!" Cloud said, licking his dry lips.

As she hung up, Cloud walked aimlessly around the streets. He puffed absently on his cigarette. His head was killing him and he figured he should just about head home.

He felt like such a coward. He was only delaying the inevitable. He would have to tell her sometime, but he just couldn't bring himself to bring her anymore sorrow.

XXX

His phone rang later, just as he arrived home.

"Hey Cloud!" Aerith's voice came through the receiver before he even had time to say hello. "Listen, sorry about blowing you off earlier. You mentioned going out? How's about in an hour or so we go catch a movie or something?"

"Hello Aerith," Cloud replied, unable to keep a smile away at the girl's enthusiasm. "Sure we can go. But I refuse to watch anything too sappy!"

"Gotcha!" Aerith said, sounding delighted.

"Are you at home right now?" Cloud asked.

"Uhm yeah I am, why?" Aerith asked.

"How about I come get you now and we go grab something to eat before the movie?" Cloud was acting on impulse.

"Sounds good to me, as long as we aren't going anywhere fancy!" Aerith replied.

"You can count on it," Cloud chuckled as she unknowingly reminded him of his disaster date with Tifa at Mcdonalds.

"Okay sure, I'll be ready by the time you get here!"

XXX

Cloud inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that it was only late afternoon as he drove through the Sector Five slums. He couldn't believe Aerith lived in a place like this.

He swore the dwellings looked like Hell Houses! The streets were dirty and run-down. Shifty looking characters wandered dangerously around, almost as if looking for trouble. The houses looked as if the inhabitants had built them out of anything they could scavenge; scrap bits of metal and bricks that were mostly dust. Nothing grew in the slums, no trees stood, no flowers bloomed, not even weeds were present!

Mentally following Aerith's directions, he finally arrived at a house quite different to the rest in the Sector Five slums.

It was still modest compared to some of the other houses Cloud had seen in Midgar, but vastly better compared to the rest of the slums.

It was a proud, sturdy looking brick house with brown roofing. It was two stories high and had some modest curtains at the windows. Cloud noticed, unlike the rest of the slums, that there were trees growing nearby.

He pulled up near the front door as there was no drive-way and slowly got out of the car. He knocked lightly on the door and heard a faint scuffling as someone approached the door.

He heard a click as the latch slid free and the door opened a crack, Cloud felt himself gazing into a pair of gray irises.

"Can I help you?" A soft voice asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Aerith," Cloud answered.

The eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you want with her?"

Cloud shifted uncomfortably. "My name's Cloud," he tried. "We were supposed to go out for a while."

The woman still looked suspicious, but she opened the door a little wider. Cloud saw she was a small built woman with her gray hair tied into a neat bun at the base of her head and she wore an apron around her waist. He noticed she had a weary expression on her lined face.

"Come inside," she said. "My name is Elmyra, I'm Aerith's mother."

"Pleased to meet you," Cloud said extending his hand, but Elmyra ushered him quickly inside.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "Its best not to leave the door open for too long."

Cloud understood. The neighbourhood looked extremely dodgy, Elmyra probably didn't want any more trouble than was necessary.

"Aerith is just getting ready," Elmyra said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That'd be great, thanks," Cloud answered.

He followed her to the tiny kitchen. Cloud noticed how clean everything was, and how pretty flowers decorated every room.

"So how did you and Aerith meet?" Elmyra asked as she boiled the kettle.

"Aerith was my first friend at Shinra," Cloud replied. "We met on the first day when I sat next to her."

Elmyra nodded. "I see. Are you two close friends?"

Cloud shrugged. "I'd like to think so, we've pretty much spent every day since we met together."

"Are you two...dating?" Elmyra asked, pouring the coffee.

"No-no!" Cloud nearly shouted, but then managed to remember himself. "I've never looked at Aerith that way! We're just, really good friends."

Elmyra nodded, bringing him his coffee. "I'm sorry I seem so blunt, but I'm really concerned for her. All her life she's been very sheltered and I'm afraid its my fault that she's more than a little naïve."

Cloud chuckled. "Yes she is!"

"I was especially worried when she got involved with Zack," Elmyra said, almost to herself. "Although after a while, I came to know what she saw in him. Its a shame, he was a very nice young man."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, he was." He's insides gave a shudder as she reminded him of what he needed to do.

"Mom is Cloud here?" Aerith's voice came as she climbed down the stairs.

"Yes, dear," Elmyra answered. "He's here with me in the kitchen."

Aerith walked in. Cloud saw she was dressed pretty nicely. She wore a long pink skirt with a red bolero jacket. She smiled when she saw Cloud. "Done giving him the third degree mom?" She asked. "Did he pass?"

Elmyra chuckled. "With flying colours."

Aerith looked visibly relieved. "Thank heaven!"

"So we ready to go?" Cloud asked standing up.

Aerith nodded. "Yup! All set!"

"Thank you for the coffee Elmyra," Cloud said as the older woman lead them to the door.

"Getting Aerith home safely will be thanks enough, Cloud," she replied.

Cloud smiled as they got into the car.

"So where are we going?" Aerith asked excitedly.

"I figured we could go to the movies first instead, then we could go for dinner afterwards," Cloud replied.

"Why the change of heart?" Aerith asked.

"Well I figured if we ate first then we wouldn't be able to get popcorn."

Aerith shrugged. "It doesn't make any difference!"

They soon pulled up at the cinema. Aerith wasted no time in finding the most girly movie they were showing.

"There is no way in hell I'm watching that, Aerith!" Cloud protested.

Aerith pouted. "Well what sort of movies do you usually watch with Tifa?"

Cloud winced. "Usually the weirdest action movie you'll find!"

Aerith giggled. "That's so Tifa! Well okay, this one doesn't look too bad," she said pointing.

Cloud looked at the picture. It was a woman and a man in a tight embrace above "Time Compression" written in large letters. The picture was a bit sappy, but it was classed as action-romance.

"I guess it meets somewhere in the middle. I say yeah!" Cloud replied.

"Awesome!" Aerith said as she dragged him to the popcorn counter.

XXX

Nearly two hours later:

"I'll be waiting...here, so if you come here, you'll find me...I promise."

Cloud found Aerith's head on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. Her eyes were shining as she stared entranced at the movie. He turned to the front and his head unconciously fell onto hers.

They watched the remainder of the movie in that position. There was no romance between them, no sexual attraction. Both of them knew the other's heart belonged elsewhere. But Cloud knew he loved Aerith, as a friend, nothing more.

After the movie ended they walked out of the theatre, eating the rest of the popcorn as they did.

"That was a nice movie," Aerith said as they walked.

"Yeah, I'd definitely wanna see that again!" Cloud replied enthusiastically. "How about we go and get dinner now!"

"Sure!" Aerith replied. "There's a nice place a few blocks from here so we don't have to take your car and you can have a smoke on the way!"

Cloud laughed. "Yeah, hold onto this!" He said holding out the popcorn.

"Its empty!" Aerith protested.

"Yeah, so toss it in the trash!"

Aerith glared, but threw it as soon as they neared a trashcan.

They soon reached the diner Aerith had mentioned. It was a classy looking place with a beautiful red interior. Polished oak tables and chairs with diners everywhere gleamed in the gentle light of candles.

A woman in blue escorted them to a small table when they asked for a table for two.

They ordered and began waiting for the food in comfortable silence.

"Oh look Cloud!" Aerith said excitedly as the food arrived.

Cloud saw that she was pointing at the small stage in the center where a beautiful lady in a red dress walked to a piano and began playing.

"She plays wonderfully," Aerith whispered, her eyes on the woman.

"Sure does," Cloud answered. He had to admit, even though it wasn't his cup of tea, that the music was very calming and set his mind at ease.

XXX

"So what you wanna do now?" Cloud asked.

"Well," Aerith said. "We could always go to my special spot."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Aerith looked as if she was debating with herself. "There's this place I usually go when I wanna be with myself, you know just to be alone. I'd like to show you."

Cloud shrugged. "Why not?"

"Great! Its back in the slums but don't worry its not to dodgy!" Aerith said.

They paid the bill and got in the car.

"Sector Five!" Aerith said happily. Cloud smiled at her enthusiasm and did as he was told.

He soon saw that she had directed him to a church.

"Here come inside, but be quiet or else you'll disturb the flowers!" She whispered.

Cloud followed her as she opened the door. Moonlight leaked through the rafters. It was a run-down old place, with half the benches turned over and the altar was damaged. All the same, Cloud felt an air of trainquility about the place.

Aerith hurried to the front where Cloud saw, in place of a few broken floorboards, directly under a ray of moonlight, a bunch of small flowers grew.

"How are you guys doing?" Aerith cooed. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you for so long! But things have gotten pretty rough for me! You guys remember Zack right? Well, he's gone now and its been tough on me!"

Cloud felt like he was intruding for a second and he made to back out but Aerith called to him.

"Cloud wait! Come here for a moment!" She called.

He turned and walked towards her. "Yeah?"

She gave him a radiant smile. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I just wanna say a quick prayer and we can go okay?"

"Uhm sure, take your time," Cloud replied.

She smiled and turned to the front. She kneeled and clasped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes.

She bowed her head slowly and Cloud saw tears glistening on her beautiful cheeks as she prayed silently. She opened her eyes and raised her head, her emerald green eyes shining in the bright moonlight overhead.

XXX

"So you mentioned having something to tell me," Aerith said as they sat down on the slide in a small playground.

"Yeah," Cloud said looking down.

"Well, what is it?" Aerith asked cheerfully gazing up at him with a smile.

"Its kinda hard for me to say Aerith," Cloud said looking at his hands.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad-"

"Its my fault Zack died."

Cloud had said the words barely above a whisper, but Aerith heard him clearly. "What do you mean," she asked, Cloud noticed her hands were shaking.

Cloud took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The night he died, I was drinking and taking a whole lot of things. I didn't have a ride home so I called him and on the way...we were hit!"

Aerith went silent, Cloud couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Cloud?"

Cloud didn't reply. He just kept staring at his hands.

"Its not your fault."

Cloud looked at her, he saw she had no tears anymore, perhaps she had shed enough. "No one, could have known what would happen," she seemed to be talking more to herself than him. "You didn't kill him!"

"If it weren't for me-" Cloud began.

"Don't even say it!" Aerith snapped. Cloud saw tears began to fall from her green eyes again. "It was his time to go! Placing blame...isn't going to bring him back. That was his fate!"

"Do you actually believe that?" Cloud demanded, his guilt making him lash out. "Or are you just trying to make yourself feel better?"

Aerith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "A little bit of both I guess. But Zack wouldn't want us to stop living because he's gone. He would want us to move past this! Maybe its a cliche, but think about this Cloud! Zack died to allow you to live! So are you gonna insult his memory by ending your life? Or are you gonna come out of this all the stronger?"

"I don't know!" Cloud nearly shouted. He let out a feral growl and his head fell into his hands. "I just don't know!"

He felt her hand touch his shoulder. "Time will heal the wounds Cloud," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "But until it does, you need to be strong, we all do."

Cloud had no answer for her, but he heard a strange sound. Looking up he saw a carriage being pulled by a small team of horses. A figure stood near the back, looking forlornly into the distance, a figure that looked amazingly like-

"Tifa!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who noticed the rather obvious reference here? Anyways I hope you had a blast, even though it got kinda said at the end. I had difficulty with Elmyra, but I think it turned out okay. So please review!


	29. Chapter 29

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys! Sorry for this abominably short chapter, but its an interlude, and I'm in the zone, so the next update will follow shortly! Thank you for all the reviews! Haha Omega I threw my dog a bone and he jumped into the moon and made me invicible! So I'm gonna borrow a line from MC Hammer "can't touch this!"

Anyway, everyone got the VIII reference and that WAS julia in the diner. Interesting bit of trivia, we have finally reached 10 000 hits! :P hopefully we can reach the 100 review mark before the end of the fic!

XXX

"Where the fuck are they going?" Cloud asked wearily as the carriage carrying Tifa disappeared around a corner. Both he and Aerith had tired after chasing it.

Aerith came beside him, trying hard not to breathe heavily. "They look like they're headed to Wall Market!"

"Wall Market?"

Aerith wiped some persperation from her forehead. "I keep forgetting you're not from around here. Wall Market is basically the biggest market in the entire slums in this sector or any other!"

Cloud nodded. "Wow, why the fuck would someone be taking her there? Unless..."

Cloud let the statement hang in the air, his eyes widened as the realisation hit him. Sephiroth! Did he have anything to do with this?

"Unless what?" Aerith asked curiously. "Cloud, she isn't in any sort of trouble is she?

Cloud shook his head. "No its nothing Aerith. I'm just worried about her."

Aerith stared at him for a moment. "You're lying Cloud," she said simply.

Cloud made to argue, but she cut him off. "Look we can talk about this later, right now we need to go see what's happening at Wall Market!"

Cloud could only nod. "Lead the way," he said as they hurried onwards.

XXX

"This place is fucking huge!" Cloud nearly shouted. "How are we gonna find Tifa in this shithole?!"

Wall Market was certainly a large area. Shops with bright flashing lights were everywhere, selling a variety of goods, ranging from bangles the shopkeeper claimed were made from Mythril, to Eye-drops. There was barely enough space to walk as it was bustling with people despite the lateness of the hour.

"Look, people are gonna talk. All we have to do is ask around and we'll find her soon," Aerith said quickly.

"Well where do we start?" Cloud asked.

"Well, ask the nearest person that's alone," Aerith replied. "That's how it usually works."

She approached a man sitting on his own near a building. "Uhm hi?" She began.

"Whatsup toots?" He said giving her what you could call a toothy grin, except he didn't have much teeth left.

Aerith tried her best not to grimace. "I'm looking for someone."

"On a night like this everyone's looking for someone," the guy replied, his grin widening.

Cloud was about to step in and intervene, but Aerith leaned in and whispered something in his ear. His face fell immediately.

"Well that's a right shame!" He said, sounding disappointed. "Well, now that you mention it, I did see a carriage with one of the hottest pieces of ass I've ever seen go over to the Honeybee Inn down the road!"

Aerith gave the guy a glowing smile. "Thank you!" She began walking back towards Cloud.

"What did you say to him?" Cloud demanded, seeing her smug grin.

"I told him I like girls," Aerith said nonchalantly. "And that I was looking for a specific girl tonight!"

"What? That's crazy even for you!"

"Well it got the job done!" Aerith snapped. "Now let's go to that blasted inn!"

They made there way past the various shops until the reached an area that was pretty empty except for a few misrable looking men.

Guarded by two burly men and an elderly fellow with a large beard, stood the Honeybee Inn. It was a huge building, easily dwindling every other structure in the vicinity. It was painted in a garish yellow and gold paint with a black trim, made to resemble a caricatured bee-hive.

Cloud glanced at Aerith and decided to ask himself this time. He walked towards the old guy.

On the way he caught sight of another man being forced away from the Inn by another bouncer.

"Awww come on! Lemme in!"

"No membership pass, no entry!" Came the stern reply.

Cloud gave them an uneasy glance, although he was in no way intimidated.

"Hello young man!" The old man said before he could even open his mouth. "Are you here to enter the place where every man's fantasy becomes reality?"

Instead of answering, Cloud decided to cut to the chase. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who might that someone be?"

"Tall, dark hair, reddish eyes," Cloud replied.

The old man seemed to consider for a moment. "Hmmm, I think a girl like that was brought in just a few moments ago. Had quite the figure too, her name was something with a T. Tina? Terra?"

"Tifa?" Cloud supplied, trying to keep the excitement from his voice.

The man looked delighted. "That's it!"

"So you can tell me where to find her?"

The man looked deflated at that. "'Fraid not son. She was only here for a few. Just to get ready for the Don?"

"Don?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You been living under a rock or somethin'? The owner of Wall Market! Don Corneo!"

Catching Aerith's eye, Cloud nodded. "Oh yeah, sorry slipped my mind for a second!"

"Yeah well, you'll find the Don's mansion a little north from the Market!" The old guy said with a shrug. "I'm sure she'll be there."

"Thanks," Cloud said with a nod.

He returned to Aerith and was surprised to see a black look on her face.

"I've heard on Don Corneo, apparently his a sick perv, if Tifa is with him, I'd hate to imaging what she's going through now!"

"We'd better hurry then!" Cloud said urgently.

"Right!" Aerith said, before taking off at a run with Cloud hot on her heels.

They passed a gym and an inn on the way before arriving at Don Corneo's mansion. If the Honeybee Inn was impressive, the mansion may as well have been the Romanoff Palace.

It was immense, decorated in vivid red and yellow colours. Oakwood doors with gilded details decorated the mansion, with, as if someone had meant to show off the pure wealth of the owner, yet had not done a very tasteful job.

Cloud approached the man guarding the entrance with Aerith by his side.

"Ah another girl? And she's real cute too! Don's gonna be real chuffed tonight! Dunno how he's gonna decide, another girl was just brought in, very different to this one, but just as lovely!" He said enthusiastically. "Whichever he does choose, I hope I get the leftovers!"

His gaze lingered hungrily on Aerith. Cloud felt himself drawing her close and giving the guard a filthy look.

"Look I needa get inside!" Cloud said hurriedly.

"Sorry no can do, brother! Only women allowed in, strict rules!" The guard replied.

"Give us a second!" Aerith said, grabbing Cloud's arm and hauling him a few paces back. "I'm going in!" She said.

"No you're not! You heard that guy! This Don is a sicko! There's no way in hell I'm letting you in there by yourself!" Cloud snapped angrily.

"You want to save Tifa don't you?" Aerith demanded. "The only way to do that is if I go in alone or..."

Her eyes lit up in sudden inspiration. "Cloud, wait here, I've just had an idea!"

"Aerith, what're you-"

Aerith bounded back to the guard. "Hey listen, I don't want to see the Don looking like this. I'm gonna go make myself pretty and I've got another cute friend that would LOVE to come too!"

"Sounds good! Take your time baby, the Don isn't going anywhere soon!" The guard said happily.

Aerith came running back towards Cloud a wide grin on her face.

"This doesn't seem like a time to be smiling Aerith," Cloud said.

"I know but sometimes my brain surprises me sometimes! Come on, we need to get back to the market!" Aerith said grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"And what's this about a cute friend?"

"You'll see," Aerith said with a wink.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think everyone can guess what's happening next! Like I said it'll probably be up by the end of the weekend. So see y'all on the other side!


	30. Chapter 30

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda busy recently, even though I promised frequent updates, a lot of unforseen circumstances has been delaying me! Anyway, chapter 30 is here and just an adavance warning, it seems a bit ridiculous and out there...but it worked in the game so anyhoo. By the way just to clarify there are some used of words in this chapter that may suggest homophobia, but neither I nor this story are in any way such. They're just used for comedy purposes, like the rest of this chapter.

XXX

Cloud was left wondering what on earth Aerith had meant when she said she had another friend to meet the Don, as she lead him back towards the market area.

Soon Aerith came to a stop outside a dress shop. Cloud looked bewilderdly from her to the shop.

"Aerith, why exactly are we here?" He asked.

Aerith stifled a giggle. "Well, we're here to get that cute friend of mine."

"You know someone in there?" Cloud asked hopefully.

"Not a soul," Aerith replied. "But we'll come out knowing someone!"

Cloud pondered her words for a second. Then it him.

"No fucking way!"

Aerith pouted. "You won't let me go in alone so this is the only way!"

"No, Aerith. No no no and again no!" Cloud snapped. "There is no chance in hell I'm dressing up in drag!"

"But I've already told that guy another girl will be coming!" Aerith protested. "You wanna save Tifa or what?"

"I..." Cloud bit his lip. "Fine, but I'm not wearing heels!"

Aerith gave him a glowing smile. "Awesome! I'm sure we can work that bug out! Let's go inside!"

Cloud muttered angrily to himself as they entered the shop. It was empty except for a bored looking young woman at the counter.

"Hi," Aerith said brightly. "I need a dress please."

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any dresses right now. My father usually designs and makes them, but he's at the pub now, he says he's got no inspiration!"

"Is there nothing you can do?" Aerith asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not," the woman answered. "All he said was he needed something new and drastic before he would sew anything."

Aerith nodded and walked back to Cloud.

"Well, you heard her!" Cloud snapped. "We're not doing this!"

Aerith's eyes narrowed and she impatiently put her hands on her hips. "If dressing you up isn't drastic enough to get that guy inspiration then he's a lost case! We should at least try!"

"Fine! Let's just get this fucking thing over with!" Cloud grumped. He continued to grumble as Aerith bounded out of the shop, leaving behind a pretty pissed off Cloud and a confused looking sales-lady.

XXX

"Old guy that likes to make dresses huh?" Cloud muttered as he scanned the pub. "I'm shocked he hasn't been murdered yet."

"Oh Cloud, your so goddamn judgemental!" Aerith snapped.

"What? If he's a whoopsie, what are the odds of him surviving in a place like this?" Cloud replied.

Aerith gave a small shiver and crept closer to Cloud. She may not approve of his attitude, but he did have a fair point.

The pub was dark and dingy. Half the tables were smashed or broken and the half that wasn't was splintering and rotting. The decor may have been roughed up, but it was tame in comparison to the patronage.

Aerith felt like she had walked into a scene of some cliche crime movie. Big guys with tatoos and beer mugs. Grizzly looking barmen and a couple of smoking chumps playing pool.

"Did you ever watch that movie Get Rich or Die Trying?" Cloud asked conversationally.

Aerith looked at him sceptically before shaking her head.

"Don't its rubbish! But this looks like a scene from that movie?" He continued as he walked around casually, looking for the dressmaker.

"Who acted in it?" Aerith asked, going along with Cloud's nonsensical chatter to cover her own nerves.

"50 Cent."

"Isn't he a singer?"

Cloud dropped his tough-guy face to gawk at Aerith in wonder. "Singer? Singer? Are you crackers? He's a RAPPER!"

"Rapper, singer its the damn same to me!" Aerith retorted.

"Please tell me the only music you listen to isn't gospel!" Cloud implored. Aerith blushed slightly. "Oh damn!"

"Its really nice!" Aerith tried. "Some of that stuff's amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah. A bunch of life-deprived fanatics hollering hymns all day is really amazing," Cloud replied, rolling his eyes.

"Just because no one else-"

"Shush!"

"Don't you shush me!" Aerith snapped. Cloud shook his head and pointed to an old man dressed in flambouyant colours with a silver goatee with a distinctive curl on the end.

"If he's not a nancy then I'm a super-soldier with a gigantic kitchen knife!" Cloud whispered to Aerith.

"Must you be so judgemental?" Aerith whispered back irritably. Although she had to admit the old dude stood out like a sore thumb.

"Uhm, excuse me sir?" Aerith said as soon as they approached him.

"Darling! Whatever are you wearing!" The man snapped as soon as he turned around. "Pink is so far out this season. And that thing in your hair?! Drekitude!"

Cloud was so overcome with the need to snigger he actually turned and ran to the bar to sit down and laugh. Catching sight of Aerith's shocked face only made him crack further.

"Excuse me?" Aerith demanded. "I came all the way over in to this shithole to find you and the first thing you do is insult my dress?!"

Her voice had reached such a high pitch, Cloud was certain the already cracked glasses were about to explode.

"Well if you look like crap, what do you expect?" The man answered with a shrug. "Well now what is it I can help you with?"

Aerith looked torn between telling the man off for his rudeness or the urgency of their predicament.

"Well, you see my friend over there?" Aerith decided she needed the old codger. Cloud immediately put on the meanest look he could twist his face into and stared openly at a busty barmaids bosom.

"Yeah?"

"Well the thing is...he always wanted to dress up like a girl just once. And he kinda needs a dress, or else it just won't work!" She said desperately. "And nothing of mine will fit him!"

The old man seemed to consider this for a second, then a wild smile split across his face. "Well you'd never say! A tough looking guy like that too!"

Cloud inwardly jumped in joy at the comment. Although his glee was offset by the barmaid catching his stare. She gave him a smile, giving him a glimpse of several missing teeth and began approaching.

"I can see it now! The cut, the shape, the colour! Its all coming to me! I've found my insiration!" The man said loudly, dramatically rising from his bar-stool.

"Well, you'll want to go and get it together now, won't you?" Aerith said, catching Cloud's panicked look.

"Yes! I'll get right to it!"

With that he walked off, looking like a man that rediscovered his zest for life

By this time the barmaid had found her way to Cloud and was leaning over seductively.

"You like what you see?"

No, Cloud thought inwardly. Never changing his expression he looked her up and down.

The barmaid gave a (toothy?) smile. "Strong silent type huh? I like that in a man."

Cloud was just about ready to puke.

"His only silent because he doesn't have the mental capacity to string two words together," Aerith interupted. "Come on let's go!" She said grabbing his arm and leading him out.

Cloud couldn't resist giving the shocked barmaid a wink on the way out.

XXX

"Well he isn't gonna be able to get us a dress in five minutes, so we should probably get some other stuff to make you prettier!"

"You saying I'm not pretty?" Cloud demanded.

"Gorgeous darling," Aerith replied, rolling her eyes. "But a little war-paint is a girl's best friend!"

"Isn't beauty only a light switch away?"

Aerith stopped walking. "That is the dumbest thing you've ever said, and you've said some really dumb things!"

"Cover the face, pump the base! That's what any horny guy would do?" Cloud shrugged.

"Well if you want to go in there looking like a bat, that's your choice!" Aerith snapped.

"I doubt Corneo's a looker anyway," Cloud mumbled. "He probably isn't fussy whether he's doing a bat or not!"

"Come on Cloud next to Tifa, any girl is a bat!"

"Aerith have you seen the girls around here? They're all bats!" Cloud protested.

"Well then I'm sure a pretty girl is a welcome change for Corneo from all the bats! Now quit whining and let's get this shit done!"

"Okay, fine! Now where to from here?"

"The gym," Aerith stated simply.

"I doubt anybody is going to be having anything pretty at a gym of all places," Cloud replied.

"You'd be surprised! Shit usually goes down in the places you wouldn't ordianrily suspect!" Aerith said sagely.

Cloud said nothing as they entered the large gymnasium. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that the huge men training in here would have anything remotely related to Aerith's scheme.

Aerith boldly stepped up to one man who was pumping iron with some feral grunts.

"Hey, you got anything I can use for my friend over there?" She said conversationally.

The man gave one final grunt and dropped his dumbell. "Depends what he's looking for," he said wiping some sweat from his fore-head. "He looks to be in good shape, but if he wants to bulk up he's gonna need some more training!"

Cloud once more opted to stand back and let Aerith do all of the talking.

"No that's not it!" Aerith said shaking her head. "See he's always wanted to dress up like a girl."

At her words, the gym fell silent. The men surrounded the two of them and Cloud tensed not knowing what to expect.

The man Aerith was speaking to approached him and gave him a scrutinising look.

"Hmmmm, he looks like he could pull it off," he said tilting his head for a better view. "But you'll have to do something about that hair."

"We could give him the wig!" Someon piped up.

"Big brother has the wig!" Another added. "We can ask him!"

The first man looked horrified. "No way! Big Brother promised me I could have the wig tonight!"

Immediately a squabble began.

"Let's get out of here Aerith!" Cloud spoke. "Times ticking, we don't have time for this!"

"What's going on here?" Another voice demanded.

A small built man with features so pretty Cloud would have easily mistaken him for a chick, approached the scene.

"Big Brother! This guy wants a wig, but you promised me I could have it!" The first guy said.

Big Brother shook his head. "I told you whoever won the squats would get it!"

"Well its obvious I'm gonna win!"

"Well if he wants the wig he can try out for it. If he wins," a snicker went through the crowd. "He can have it."

Cloud was a little miffed at the snickers. "I'm in."

Aerith raised an eyebrow at his sudden enthusiasm.

"Its the principle!" Cloud answered her unasked question. "So how does it work?"

"You got 60 seconds to do as many squats as you can. If you make more than Joe, you win," Big Brother replied.

"Let's do this!"

XXX

About 50 seconds later Cloud was having a hard time. His legs were burning and sweating was running down his face. He had managed about twenty, but his opponent was just as bad he was.

"C'mon," he grunted and he bent his legs again. "Just a little more!"

He managed to check his opponent, who had a wide grin on his face, even though it was red and puffy.

Joe managed a single squat and took the lead. Cloud strained himself and managed to keep up but Joe was ahead of him. Suddenly Joe looked as if the air left his lungs, he shook his head in confusion, but it was long enough for Cloud to get another squat in and take the lead.

"Time!" Big Brother yelled. "Sorry Joe you lost this one!"

"No way!" Joe whined.

"Stop yapping. Go train more and maybe you'll win next time!" Big Brother barked. "Well, mister. That was impressive. Here you go!"

He handed over a classy looking Blonde Wig.

Cloud took the wig and stuck his chest out and strutted out of the gym. A smug Aerith right behind him.

XXX

"This fucking thing is itchy!"

"Quit complaining!" Aerith said, sounding utterly gleeful at the thought.

"You better not die tonight Aerith, because when this is over I'm going to kill you myself," Cloud snarled from the changing room.

"Putting on a dress isn't as easy as it looks is it?" Aerith grinned, enjoying every moment.

"I got this! I'm ready!"

"Well step out and let us see.

The door opened.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: lemme just say thank you to every one who has reviewed thus far! We're almost there 100 reviews! Anyway I always thought this scene in the game was kinda ridiculous. Like how much was wasted getting Miss Cloud all dolled up. Tifa could have been deflowered in all that time! Ah well. I didn't go through all the motions as it would have been a little tedious so I left it at that. Anyway thumbs crossed. Till next time! Thanks again for the reviews and keep em coming!


	31. Chapter 31

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I know I said I'd be done before the new year, but man my life got a bit hectic recently with relatives from abroad coming over and the new year parties and arrrrgh! Anyway as promised here is the new chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it. I've actually had some new inspiration that I've wanted to include in this fic so we might go on for a few more before we see the end of Strange Clouds. So thank you to all my reviewers and even those who favourited and followed, please drop a review if you have the time, it makes me update faster! Anyway enjoy!

XXX

"Wow, don't take this the wrong way, but daaaaaaaaaaaamn."

Cloud grumbled angrily at Aerith's delight. He stood wearing a long dress of some vile purplish-blue material. It turned out Big Brother's wig was a spikey blonde contraption that flowed past his shoulders like some weird 80's mullet, that he had hurried braided into pig-tails and tied the ends with red ribbons.

"Girl, you look fabulous!" The dressmaker said happily.

Cloud gave him a thunderous glare in response.

Undetered, the dressmaker pranced happily around the room. "My finest work! I feel it running through me, inspiration has returned!" He shouted triumphantly.

Cloud was just about to tell him where he could stick his inspiration along with his measuring stick when Aerith, sensing the look on Cloud's face hurriedly ushered him out of the shop.

XXX

"Well! I'm back!" Aerith said brightly as the two reached the guard at Corneo's mansion.

"About time too!" The guard grumbled. "Well who is that?!"

Cloud felt himself blushing as the guard scrutinized him.

"Well certainly worth the wait!" The guard exclaimed. "She is cute! I dunno how the Don's gonna choose between the three he has tonight!"

"So can we get in?" Cloud demanded.

The guard looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse my friend, she has a throat infection," Aerith said quickly to cover Cloud's voice. "It makes her voice sound funny!" She was smiling, but she gave Cloud a rather painful elbow in the ribs.

Cloud managed to twist his face into what he hoped was an innocent simper. Judging by the guard's hungry expression, it seemed to be working.

The guard stepped aside and allowed them to pass. As they passed Cloud heard him mutter, "I wonder if the Don will let me has his leftovers," under his breath.

XXX

Cloud blinked in surprise. Who designed this place? Dr Seuss? Garish colours were spattered across the room as if it was spray-painted with a machine gun.

To Cloud it looked as if Don Corneo was trying to impress with expensive, but tasteless decor.

A butler appeared and hurriedly rushed them up a grand staircase. Cloud caught a fleeting glance of a gold door that undoubtably led to the master bedroom, before the butler rushed them into a side room on the left.

He pushed the door open to reveal a stone room that looked like a medievel dungeon. Stone walls glittered in the faint light of several candles and a roaring fire in the grate on the lower floor.

He inched over to the stone stairway and glanced over. He felt Aerith's arm on his. For all her bravado, it was clear to him that she was nervous.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not gonna just stand in the doorway like a voyeur!" Cloud said impatiently.

Aerith nodded nervously and reluctantly loosened her hold on him.

"We need to find Tifa," he said more gently, to an obviously hurt Aerith. "I'm gonna look down there."

Aerith nodded again and watched as Cloud began his trip down.

On the way, Cloud, unused to walking in high heels, as well as a long dress, found the walk rather trying. He was about halfway down before he tripped over the hem of his skirt and tumbled down the steps.

The young woman who had been staring intently into the fire whipped her head around in alarm as the gigantic yellow and purple ball rolled onto the carpet near her feet.

Sky-blue eyes looked up at her through the mass of blonde spikes. "Hi Tifa. Sorry I'm late!"

Tifa frowned. "I'm sorry but-"

The rest of her reply was cut out by a laugh. Tifa's eyes widened as Aerith pranced happily down the stairs giggling uncontrollably at the mass on the floor.

"Hey Tifa!" She said brightly, her green eyes shining through tears of mirth. "I think you've gained a whole lot more respect for women now! Not so easy walking in heels is it?"

"Aerith what are you doing here?" Tifa had set aside her bewilderment for the time being.

"We're here to rescue you!" Aerith said, as though it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Rescue me? Why? And who is this?" Tifa said indicating the woman.

Aerith raised an eyebrow. "We saw you getting pulled up here and figured you were in trouble! So we had to come help you!"

Tifa looked outraged. "I didn't need rescuing! And who the fuck is this?"

The woman on the floor had stood up and smoothed herself off.

"This is..." Aerith's reply was interupted by a fit of giggles.

"Glad to see you recognise me! And I'm fine by the way thanks for asking!" She grumbled in an abnormaly deep voice.

Tifa looked at her in confusion, scrutinising the woman, before her ruby eyes widened so much they looked in danger of popping clean out of her face.

"Cloud?!"

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Cloud grumped.

"Quit being such a drama queen!" Aerith snapped, looking quite pleased at her pun.

"What are you two doing here? Why is Cloud dressed like woman? I'm not in any trouble! Oh fuck!" Tifa cried out in frustration.

"Well first of all, I'm dressed up as a woman because that was the only way I could get in this hellhole. And second of all why are you here if you aren't in any trouble?" Cloud demanded.

"I don't have time for this right now!" Tifa said in frustration. "Look you two need to get out of here now!"

At that moment the door above opened. The butler stood in the threshold, the bright light from the passage momentarily dazzling the three.

"The Don is ready for you ladies, this way," he motioned for them to follow him.

The "ladies" had no choice but to follow.

XXX

Don Corneo liked to think that despite his old age and "bits of chubb" as he put it, he was still a reasonably attractive man.

Sure his once golden curls (anyone who took a glance at his eyebrows would know he was actually dark haired) were now missing completely from the top of his head. And he had attempted to grow a beard to hid the graying skin on his cheeks. Unfortunately his already short physique was now even more impaired by his roly-poly appearance. He resembled nothing so much as a bloated blonde beachball these days. His impressive girth had the buttons of his expensive shirt ready to pop out with the speed of a bullet.

There was only one muscle of his body that was excersised regularly and that muscle was...nevermind.

Although he was a still a monster undercover (bad pun), he was too lethargic to actively seek woman to play with, he had devised an ingenius (by both his and his lackey's standards) to effectively deal with this problem.

Each night his goons would scour Midgar in search of three women, they would be brought before him and he would select from the three which would be his "Bride" for the night.

He had seen some lovely women in his life, both in his younger and recent days, but the Don had not expected what awaited him this night.

Three of the most beautiful women stood before him. The Don nearly leapt on top of his desk in eager anticipation. He leaned on his arms, drool running freely from his greasy jowls as he stared. All three very different but lovely nonetheless.

The one on his right had a long mane of curly brown locks and green eyes, wearing a red and pink dress that enhanced her pure (Don was already preparing to change that) otherwordly, aura.

The other woman had hair reaching past her waist, of the purest black. She had a lovely face that while stunningly beautiful contrasted with the softer features of the first girl. She wore a soft lavender dress that stopped midway down her thighs, and what amazing thighs they were. Her bosom was the largest Corneo had ever seen.

It was the lady standing in the centre of the crowd that held Corneo's attention the most. She had an unusual spikey blonde hair that framed her face. Sharp cheekbones and soft lips, with sky-blue eyes set the Don's already faulty heart racing.

"Here are three ladies chosen tonight!" His attendant said, but Corneo barely heard the words, owing partially to a large build up of earwax.

The three stood impassively.

"Ooooooh what delightful young women I have this night!" Corneo yipped, as he hopped from around his desk. It was amazing what arousal could do even for a man that was staring cardiac arrest in the face.

"Which one of you will join me tonight?" He said approaching them. "Oh don't be shy," he said mistaking the look of disgust the black-haired woman gave him for shame, as he stared her up and down.

"Tonight, you're fantasy comes alive!" He boomed happily, inspecting the woman in pink. She giggled.

He went over to the blonde girl. He moved to inspect her face, she jerked it to the right, he turned that way too, only for her to swing the other way.

He moved back to the centre. "The girl I choose tonight will be..."

He abruptly turned back to the women.

"You! You're my bride for tonight!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the cliffy! Its obvious who's gonna get picked, kinda like it was in the game too. So what the hell is going on here? Why is Tifa with the Don? And who will he choose as his bride? Find out next time on... Strange Clouds!

I've always wanted to say that! This chapters a lot more descriptive hey? I've been reading a bunch of epic fantasy novels like Dragonlance and Legend of Drizzt recently so the style has rubbed off on me haha. I would recommend those books to everyone even its not your genre!

So please read and review and PS someone suggest a new summary the current one sucks so bad its outta breath!


	32. Chapter 32

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! Been a long, long REALLY long time hasn't it? I apologise profusely for the extremely long wait, what was it 8 months? Well I hope to make up for it soon!

Anyways a BIG-ASS thank you to all reviewers, followers, favouriters for all your support, comments, advice etc etc, it really has helped me and made me feel good about writing this! We have reached over 100 reviews, which was my personal goal when I started this story! Hopefully we will receive more and more. Only 2 more chapters to go now, before we get to work on the sequel!

I apologise as this chapter is short and a bit on the silly side, its just a re-introduction to writing this for me and I'm sure by chapter 33 I will be back into the swing of things! So for now enjoy!

XXX

"You! You're my bride for tonight!"

Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the fat finger pointing right between his eyes. _No fucking way_! There had to be some mistake! There was no way anyone in their right mind would have chosen him, especially next to those two!

He looked helplessss to his left; Tifa was looking just as shocked as he was, her jaw had dropped as she stared back with an incredulous expression.

On his left, Aerith looked as though she desperately wanted to laugh.

"Don, you have great taste!" She said, almost choking from the effort not to giggle.

Don ignored her as he bounced over to Cloud, grabbing the very disgusted blonde over to the master bedroom.

The bedroom was pretty much the same as the rest of the mansion, the amount of bright colours made Cloud's eyes hurt!

Don was mumbling happily to himself as he closed and locked the door behind him. He adjusted his girth and approached his "bride" with a seductive (relatively speaking) grin in place.

"Ooooh darling," he said rubbing his hands together as if preparing for a meal. "You really turn Daddy on!"

Cloud was at a loss. Was he supposed to play along? At that moment he would have happily given up his left testicle to give Don a good kick where it hurt!

"Is that so?" He decided to wing it. _That's it Strife, just stall!_

"Oooh yeah! Daddy's got a big surprise for you baby girl!"

Cloud was eagerly awaiting someone to pinch him and tell him all of this was just some foul nightmare! There was no way this dude was for real!

_Oh well, might as well have some fun with this and see how long it takes this douche to realise I actually have a penis._

"Oh yeah...Daddy?" Cloud said, hating how his voice nearly sounded whiny, before sitting on the gigantic, king-size bed.

"Damn right," Don said before launching himself at Cloud.

Luckily the man managed to roll out of the way as Don belly-flopped the bed. The mattress groaned in protest and it sagged under Don's weight!

Realising had he been a split-second from death, Cloud silently thanked his lucky stars!

"What's wrong honey?" Don asked, quizzled. "You shy?"

Grabbing onto that, Cloud turned to the side. Luckily the heat from wearing a heavy dress had already added to his flush!

"Oh don't you worry! We'll go slow," Don boomed, oblivious to Cloud's gritted teeth.

Without warning, he grabbed the smaller man and pulled him onto the bed, before straddling him.

Putrid, alcohol-tinged breath hit Cloud dead in the face. Combined with the sheer disgust of having an obese sicko on top of him, the smell made him want to puke!

"Just relax," Don purred leaning in closer.

Sweet, sweet irony! If this is what he had to do to prove he loved Tifa, then...fuck!

Just as Cloud was silently resigning himself to his fate, a loud bang announced the arrival of Tifa and Aerith.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted as the two women ran into the room!

Relief such as he had never known flooded through all of his being. With a grunt he snapped his knee outwards. Judging from Don's howl of pain he had hit the mark!

Shoving the Don off him, Cloud slid off the bed and kneeled panting as Tifa helped him to his feet. To his left he caught sight of Aerith looking at the Don with a mixture of disgust and mocking!

"Cloud were you really going to-" she asked innocently.

"Finish that sentence and I'll lock you two up in here!" Cloud warned, fixing her with a glare that would have withered an evergreen.

Aerith shrugged, but the mischief twinkling in her eyes never faded. "We should have waited a few more minutes Tifa! That would've been a real show!"

"See if I take you out again!" Cloud muttered.

"Serves you right for taking me to see some dumbshit movie anyway!"

"Puh!"

Don had apparently recovered from Cloud's brutal assault on his genitals, and his fat head bobbed up comically on catching sight of the two new arrivals.

"Oooooh! Ooh!" He said, seeming to deflate and inflate like a balloon being filled up by a faulty helium tank. "A foursome hey? I dunno if I can take all three of you, I'm not young like I used to be!"

_That _seemed to sober Aerith up as her jaw dropped in disgust! Sparks were flying from Tifa's nose at that moment!

"Sicko!" She spat. "Now listen here you mother fucker!"

"Oooh yeah baby," Don said, flopping on his stomach. "Talk dirty to me baby!"

Tifa rolled her eyes then yanked Cloud's wig off. The lack of an itchy headpiece caused a wave of relief to flood over the young man. _Probably need to start using less gel_, he mused to himself._ Else when I get old I'll have no hair and have to wear a toupee or some shit like that!_

Don looked slightly less enthusiastic seeing Cloud's spikey shock of blonde hair.

"So you're a-uh-butch kinda girl?" Don asked, cocking his head to one side. "I can handle that darlin'!" He boomed, licking his chops.

Tifa's disgust, already at breaking point, got the better of her.

"He's a dude! You fat-fuck!" She exploded.

Aerith winced at the sound as Cloud tore off his vile dress, sighing in relief.

Don's slobbering face immediately went dry at the sight of short, yet muscled man where a scrumptious female once stood.

"A-a-man?" He boomed in confusion. A smirk lit on his face. "Well this changes a great deal wouldn't you say?"

"What are you saying?" Cloud demanded angrily.

"Well I knew some idiot was trying to pull the wool over my eyes tonight, but I never would have thought they'd try a dumbass trick like that!"

"And the irony is, you fell for it!" Cloud shot back, blushing slightly.

"Oh no, my dear man, _you _fell for it! Or you will soon!" Don chortled, happily.

Without warning he stood on the bed, turned around and mooned them.

The sight of that fat bottom nearly made Cloud want to puke, Aerith looked away and Tifa glared at him in disgust.

"See you three losers later!" Don giggled waving his backside in the air.

"I'm gonna kick that overlarge balloon!"

"I'm aiming a little further south!"

"Guys!" Aerith squeaked.

"What?" Cloud and Tifa shouted, advancing towards the Don.

"Uhm."

"Too late!" The don said, pressing a hidden button.

"Wha-"

Without warning the floor opened below them, and the three tumbled down into the darkness.


	33. Chapter 33

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hey Fellas! Wow I know I promised I would be finishing this story a few weeks back, but exams got in the way of writing! To make up for lost time this chapter is much longer than the last few have been! This is the penultimate chapter, the final one will show up when it shows up, I don't wanna jinx it by giving myself a deadline, because I know I'll end up skipping it! Sigh!

Now thank you to all the reviewers! Now that we're nearing the end I feel the need to thank Omega, Divinius Odium and Rydia! You guys have been the most amazing readers anyone could have, giving me amazing feedback chapter after chapter since this fic's earliest days!

Now to the newest reviewers thank you so much! I can't explain in words how much it means to me!

Finally to Rumia! Hey there, I usually make a point of sending a personal thank you to all my reviewers, but as you're a guest I have no idea on how to contact you so I hope if you do comeback to check SC you'll see my reply to you! Thank you!

Enjoy y'all!

XXX

Darkness.

Pure, unfathomable darkness clung to Cloud like a thick blanket. Dammit, why was it so cold anyway? And wet? Hold on, wet?

Groaning, the blonde man opened his eyes; his vision blurring slightly before coming into focus. From what he could tell, he had been lying on his back in some shallow pool of water. The dirtiest, foulest, vile-smelling water possibly in existence.

He noticed the area was dimly-lit by a couple of old fashioned lights along the stone walls.

Must be the sewer, judging by the look, and the smell, yeesh!

Waiting for his eyes to adjust fully in the dull light, he caught sight of two prone figures in the water near him. Praying they weren't face down, and drowned, he rushed to the nearest one.

"You okay?" He whispered, shaking the figure slightly.

"I think so," he heard the reply. This one was Aerith. His stomach unclenched slightly, as she got to her feet, at least she was safe!

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Tifa muttered waspishly a couple of paces away, also standing up.

"Well, at least we're still alive!" Aerith said, making a brave attempt at her usual bubbly manner. Unfortunately her voice echoed and caused the brunette woman to jump so violently, she slipped and landed on her backside in the water.

"Where are we?" Tifa asked out loud, squinting through the dark.

"I'd say we're in the sewers," Cloud answered. "Bastard motherfucker! That horny son of a-"

"Cloud, calm down!" Tifa began.

"No Tifa!" Cloud snapped. "I've been forced to dress like a girl, nearly ended up raped by that pig, and got tossed down some chute into the fucking sewers for god alone knows what! Do _not _tell me to calm down!"

Even if the dark Cloud could see Tifa wince at his voice. Never once had he spoken to her like that. Not that he cared right now! Ankle deep in something he wasn't prepared to think about, the blonde man was in no mood to feel guilty about wanting an explanation.

"I think you're being a little harsh," Aerith said softly, she too was shaken by Cloud's uncharacteristic burst of anger.

Ignoring her, Cloud rounded back on Tifa, who despite looking hurt, was staring back at him, unintimidated.

"I hope you have a really good explanation for all of this Tifa," Cloud said, more quietly.

Tifa held his gaze for a moment longer than looked down. "I didn't ask you to come after me," she whispered.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? I saw you being taken in a fucking prison cart! To Don Corneo! Of course I was gonna come in after you! Tifa I love you!" Cloud shouted.

Tifa looked up in shock, never had he said those words to her. Never.

"Cloud, I didn't want you to get involved in this!" Tifa said earnestly. "You see, Don Corneo and my dad have had this fued going on for years because he wanted to use my dad's bar as a base!"

"A base?" Cloud asked, cocking his eyebrow. "A base for what?"

"Cloud haven't you seen enough of what that perv's like to guess what kind of shit he deals with!" It was not Tifa who spoke, but Aerith. The pretty brunette was glaring at Cloud with a fire in her eyes. "That's really besides the point! We're in the goddamn sewers!" Her voice had by now reached an abnormally high pitch. It hurt Cloud's ears to listen to her. "The further away we get from that douche the better! I don't care if you two wanna stick around, but I'm out of here!"

With one last death-stare at the both of them, Aerith turned around and stalked away. Cloud could see her long braid swinging in the dim light as her feet splashed in the water, the sound echoing throughout the sewer.

With a sigh Cloud made to follow her, but he felt a soft hand catch his arm. Cursing under his breath he turned to Tifa, a snarky remark on the tip of his tongue.

At the sight of her face, he found himself unable to throw the insult her way. Tifa's usually calm face was a keleidoscope of emotion. Her large red eyes were watery and two lone tears glinted on her cheeks. "Cloud please you have to believe me!"

Cloud scratched the back on his head nervously. He was regretting his earlier outburst, now that he had calmed down somewhat. "I'm sorry for-"

"No, you're right. You once told me to trust you and I guess I haven't really done that!" She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Well its over now isn't it?" Cloud said, trying to shrug the whole thing off.

"Are you two coming or not?" Aerith barked from somewhere ahead.

"We should get moving, else she might hurt herself," Cloud said nodding in Aerith's direction.

Tifa nodded. "Yeah."

"Who knows? It might make a cool story to tell the kids one day," Cloud made an attempt to break the tension.

Tifa allowed a grin onto her face. "Yeah I can just picture that! 'Kids, your dad one saved me from a brutal pervert by wearing a dress! Fuck having a knight in shining armour! I had a knight in heels!'"

"Great, only you'll need to change the language to PG-13. I don't want my kids using language like that!"

"Of course not! They'll be the most well-mannered, polite children on the Planet!" Tifa agreed, giving him a rather painful elbow to the ribs.

Cloud laughed along with her as the two finally caught up to Aerith, who seemed rather ill-tempered at the moment, possibly due to wading ankle-deep in sludge.

"We're all friends again I see," she remarked giving them a quick once-over.

"Sort of," Cloud answered, giving Tifa a look. "But I think we still have a couple of issues to sort out."

"Yeah, we do," Tifa agreed, giving Cloud a glowing look.

Aerith simply snorted. "You two are gonna make me sick! I'll probably be adding to this mess soon enough! Thank heaven I can see the way out!"

Sure enough, there was a bright glimmer coming near the end of the tunnel. The three friends looked up to see a circular portal leading outside, with a conveniently placed ladder near the man-hole's opening.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay and watch you two make up, the smell's getting to me!" Aerith muttered, grabbing on to the rungs and lifting herself up up.

Tifa waited until Aerith was nearly out of the sewer before she grabbed Cloud's arm once more.

"Cloud what you said earlier-"

"Forget it!" Cloud said waving a hand dismissively. "I'm sorry about all the stuff I said! I didn't mean it!"

Tifa's grip on his arm slackened as the brunette looked at the floor. "Not even the part where you said you loved me?"

Cloud felt his jaw loosen slightly. He had forgotten that he had blurted his feelings out during his tirade. "No, that part I meant!"

Tifa seemed to be trying to say something, but she was shivering, refusing to look at him.

"Hey now," Cloud said gently pulling her into a hug. "Look I'm sorry if i-"

"There you go again, apologizing for everything," Tifa said with a small giggle. "I just haven't really had someone say that to me before. And especially not when I feel the same way!"

Once more Cloud felt a warmth rise up within his soul. The way they touched was usually comfortable, friendly. Nothing that he usually dwelt on. They were, first and foremost: friends. Their entire relationship had been built on that mutual feeling of needing someone there. Someone to hang out with, to have fun with, to laugh and joke with. From aquaintances to friends to best-friends, to casual lovers. And yet...there was something different to the way Tifa leant into his embrace this time. It felt intimate, passionate and burning. Nothing like the relaxed feelings he usually felt.

"I love you Cloud," Tifa whispered.

_**XXX**_

Two months had passed since the irate threesome had run in with Don Corneo. Luckily the fat old bastard had failed to recognise Tifa as the daughter of a man who had once insulted him and both the young woman and her father had thus far gone unscathed.

Speaking of Tifa, she and Cloud found themselves happy. Despite Cloud knowing from the moment he had seen her that she was the girl of his dreams, they had faced a couple of rough spots and come out for the better. As Cloud had said, they had a lot of issues, it was to be expected when dealing with two equally stubborn and prideful individuals. And while they had not sorted everything out just yet, they were getting there.

Final exams had come and gone, Cloud was now not-so-eagerly awaiting the results. Aerith had mentioned something about mucking up a question, but Cloud had resolutely ignored her, as Zack had once said, "no need to write that exam more than once!"

It had been strange to go to class with just the two of them. In a way they had grown closer, yet at the same time alienated.

Cloud had also found an unlikely friend in one of his professors; Cid Highwind.

It had been his first day back at class when the usually irritable professor had held him back following a particularly difficult lesson on Intergration By Parts.

"So Strife," Cid had said after seating him opposite his desk, in an uncharacteristic gentle voice. "I heard about what happened with your friend Mr Fair. I would just like to extend my condolences to you!"

"Why to me Sir?" Cloud had asked, perplexed, Highwind sounded almost human! A change from the usual rusty exhaust pipe with a nasty temper he usually was.

Highwind pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he seemed to debate with himself, before handing the box to Cloud.

"Uhhh," Cloud said, eye-ing the box uncertainly.

"Just take the fucking cigarette Strife!" Highwind snapped, with a sudden and rather unpleasant return to form. "I won't give a student anything that ain't clean! At least not on the premises!" He muttered darkly to himself about "keeping up appearances."

"Now where was I?" He said, after Cloud had reluctantly taken the cigarette. "Oh yes, now it didn't take a genius to figure out how close you were to the poor fucker!"

It may have seemed a bit odd, if not downright insulting to hear someone refer to his late friend as a "fucker" but Cloud knew from the old professor's tone that he meant no harm.

"Now, I wanted to offer you a job Mr Strife," Highwind's voice broke into Cloud's thoughts, suddenly brisk and business-like.

"A j-job?" Cloud blinked, certainly not expecting that.

"Of course if you want one, but only if you drop that fucking stutter!" Highwind exploded. "I can't handle people that can't speak to me without stumbling on their fucking words!"

"Maybe if you didn't fucking shout like that they wouldn't!" Cloud shot back before he could stop himself.

For a second Cloud that Highwind was going to have a nervous collapse, his face had turned a decidedly unhealthy shade of puce and he seemed to be swelling with barely concealed rage.

That, with all the subtlety of a foghorn in a echoing mountain rage, Highwind deflated and began laughing uncontrollably. "You got some fucking guts kid, I'll give you that!" He said between hearty chuckles. "No one, not one fucking person in this goddamn universe has talked back to me! They think I'm so fucking ogre or some shit!"

They're not that far off the mark, Cloud reflected, watching the professor hose himself. "So what's this job about? Maths tutoring?"

"Are you fucking insane!?" Highwind asked, or shouted, the man seemed to speak at a volumn above the average shout. "You think I'd be doing this piece-of-shit job if it didn't pay well?! My job for you involved mechanical work, actual engineering to get you a bit of experience!"

Cloud had to admit he was more than interested, some hands-on experience would most definitely be welcome when he was looking for a job, especially if it was with his professor!

"Okay, so what are my hours?" Cloud asked.

Highwind raised an eyebrow. "I take it that means you want the job!"

"Yes sir!" Cloud replied with a smile.

"Alright, on the condition you wipe that faggot smile of you're fucking face!" Highwind shouted. "You're ugly enough without doing that to your features! Now get out of my sight, we'll get into the details on Monday!"

Smirking to himself Cloud stood up and left the classroom.

XXX

It was nearing 9pm as Cloud lay on his bed, trying to contain his excitement at his new job. Just working with Highwind was bound to be amusing at the very least!

Though reasonably Highwind probably just wanted someone to be his bitch, buy him cigarettes, make him some goddamn tea or any other vile activities the man could concoct.

His musing was interupted by his cell-phone buzzing.

Irritably picking it up, Cloud mumbled "hey."

"Cloud! I'm in trouble-"

XXX


End file.
